Sect of the Reaper
by Blueberry Blaster
Summary: On the night of August 17th, 2025, three SPD cadets are murdered, and the truth surrounding the events have finally come to light. The perpetrators are apprehended, but a contingency plan has been activated, and now, B Squad must fight a final battlẹ...
1. Prologue

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Another story completed, so I'm starting a new one. If you've read the epilogue of Serene Relations, then you would recognise part of this chapter here. This is just a prologue, so bear with me people- this will take a bit of time to build up. On another hand, this is my first attempt in the suspense genre, and generally first time attempt at a plot-driven story, as opposed to a character interaction driven one, or an action driven one, so please leave plenty of reviews about it, where I can improve, and yadda yadda. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. 

* * *

"C-Squad, check in," blared the voice from their communicators. 

"Jones here. No unusual activity on this end of the city, Commander."

"Johnson, reporting in. Nothing, the place is as quite as a grave."

"Fincher, I've got nothing on this end."

"Du'Vat, nothing here as well."

"Jameson, no activity." 

"Acknowledged. Continue your patrol for five minutes, then report back to Delta Base for debriefing." 

"Roger that."

Simultaneously, five communicators were snapped shut, and slipped back into pockets.

The five members of C-Squad, Nathan Jones, Aaron Johnson, James Fincher, Du'Vat and Lily Jameson had been scouting out a warehouse that was suspected of housing Troobian weaponry, or illegal off-world made weapons. Normally it would have been B-Squad who would be checking out places like these, but they were still busy, and even though C-Squad had been armed appropriately for the mission, they knew they weren't ready for such high risk operations, so it was a great deal of luck that nothing happened. 

Nathan Jones, a tall, dark haired person occupied the position of C-Squad leader, and as a result, was most likely to gain the position of Red Ranger when they would be pushed up to active Ranger status. 

Aaron Johnson, a tall man of African American descent, was the team's technology expert. He had an eye for anything technological, and originally wanted to work alongside Kat Manx in the scientific division, but changed his path, and opted for a more adventurous course as an S.P.D. cadet. Second in command, reliable and with a knack for humour, Aaron was set to be the C-Squad Blue. 

James Fincher was a hulking figure of a person with a morbid sense of humour, and a taste for anything that fired any sort of ammunition. He was the weapons expert of the Squad, and could tell the sort of cartridge fired if it was a human designed weapon. C-Squad Green was looking to be his status. 

Lily Jameson was the residential medic in the team. Medicines were her specialty, and she knew most of the off-world medicines as well. Bright, cheerful, she was a welcome addition to C-Squad, and looked for the status of Pink.

Du'Vat was the most interesting character in C-Squad. The only non-human, Du'Vat was a female Fernovian, and specialised in working in heavily forested areas, not that there were too many. In addition, she had an innate knowledge of herbs and plants, leading to her being good friends with Lily, and looking for the status of Yellow Ranger.

"Anything new, guys?" asked Nathan as he checked another corner for the fifth time. They had now come in a full circle, and all of them were gathered in the central portion of the warehouse.

"I told you and the Commander a few minutes ago: nothing. I told you the same when you asked that ten minutes ago. So the next time you ask me if I have found anything, the answer will still be nothing, and the next time, and the next time, and the last time you'll ask that!" exclaimed Aaron.

"Nothing. Too bad. I really was hoping for a little action," rumbled James. 

"Is that all you think of?" asked Lily. "Action this, action that. When can I shoot this, when can I shoot that. We got our asses kicked in the simulator, remember?" 

"That was just you- I did okay."

"So says you," shot back Du'Vat. "Your ego was big enough so that it was all they could hit." 

"Ooh," cooed the other members who heard it. 

"Shut it," snapped James. "You just wait till we get back into the simulator- we'll see who gets hit more."

"Last time I heard, either B-Squad or Dr. Manx was taking us for the session," remarked Nathan. 

"Dr. Manx? Is she supervising?"

"Not sure. She might don a simulation suit. Maybe," added Aaron. 

Their communicators suddenly started to beep.

"C-Squad here," said Nathan as they crowded around. 

"C-Squad, change in plans. Johnson, Fincher and Du'Vat, you three stay behind and continue to monitor the warehouse. Call for backup if it is required. Jones and Jameson are required back at the Base. Cruger out."

"Well, see you guys at the Base," sighed Nathan as he and Lily walked back to the outside, where two Delta Cruisers awaited them. 

As one of the Delta Cruisers roared off in a cloud of dust that was invisible in the rapidly fading and dimming daylight, a trio of cloaked figures slipped into the warehouse, unnoticed by the occupants of the Cruiser. 

* * *

The pop of the can of drink was followed by the holder of the can emptying its sweet, bubbling contents into his mouth, swallowing half the contents of it before taking a breath. 

"You do know that that's bad for you, right?" asked Z as Bridge placed the can down. 

"Thirsty…" was his breathy reply.

Once again, having come out of the training room from a thoroughly exhausting training session to keep them on their toes, Sky was the only one who looked anything remotely presentable. Z and Syd were sprawled over the couches, while Bridge was helping himself at the replicator. 

"Where's Jack?" asked Syd.

"He just left after the session. Had to do something, or at least, that's what he's telling me," Z said. 

Sky frowned. "He's not supposed to go out. As Squad Leader, he has-…"

"Responsibilities, duties, whatever Sky. We've heard it all before," Z said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be learning the rule book off by heart because of you," Syd giggled, as she and Z collapsed into small fits of laughter. 

Sky's frown only broadened. 

"Anybody as tired as I am?" Bridge said, flopping down after throwing away the can. 

"Did you seriously drink all that in one go?" Z demanded.

"That's just gross Bridge," Syd complained. 

"I did," Bridge nodded. 

"All that caffeine in your system; poor Sky, the guy won't sleep for the night," Syd giggled. 

"Don't talk as if I'm not here," snapped Sky. 

"Oh, sorry!" sarcastically said Syd. 

"Where is Jack going specifically?" asked Bridge. 

"He didn't say. Knowing Jack, probably to a shelter or something." 

"But he is supposed to be here. We've got a conference with C-Squad's leader in a few minutes," Sky said. 

"We all know that Sky. What do you think Cruger said?" Z asked dryly. 

* * *

"Man, why are we stuck here in a stinkin' warehouse, doing grunt work while Nathan gets all comfy with B-Squad?" James said in a half-snarl as he viciously kicked away a can. 

It flew and banged around a corner, the noise resounding throughout the entire warehouse. 

"Because he's the leader, and he knows what's best for us?" retorted Du'Vat while she scanned a corner with Aaron. 

"Don't we know our own strengths and weaknesses?" demanded James, slamming open an office door and checking inside. 

"Knowing you, you only have strengths," Aaron joked. 

"He knows what we all want. He'll tell B-Squad, and maybe have a nice, welcome present when we get back," said Aaron.

"And Lily? Why does she get to go back as well?" 

"She's with the other medical people; a medical seminar or something." 

"Why now? Why not later, during the afternoon when it's more sensible?" 

"Because maybe they don't have time during the afternoon? Have you ever considered that?" asked Du'Vat. 

"Maybe," grunted James, pulling ahead of Aaron and Du'Vat, who exchanged a few jokes behind his back. 

He walked faster, clear on not wanting to hear what they were saying. 

Nearly a metre ahead of them, and not hearing their footsteps, he stopped, and was about to snap at them to hurry up when Du'Vat's choking scream met his ears. 

"Du'Vat!" he shouted, and whipped around, grabbing his sidearm from its holster as he did so. 

Behind him, a trio of cloaked figures stood behind Aaron and Du'Vat. She had both hands clutching at a stab wound in her side. Bright green blood flowed freely from the wound, even as the dagger was brought down a second and a third time. Blood flowed from the wounds, as she collapsed, dead, her expression one of shock and terror. 

Aaron stood with both hands clutching at his neck. One of the masked and cloaked figures had a length of wire twisted around Aaron's throat, and was pulling. He pulled at the wire in an attempt to dislodge it, as it bit deeper and deeper into the skin of his neck, cutting off his airways. Slowly, he succumbed to the lack of air, and slowly sunk to the ground with one last choking cry. 

"No!" shouted James, his blaster out.

A single bolt flew above the attackers, and threw sparks across as it missed. He ran towards them, but another one of the cloaked men appeared, a fresh dagger in his hand. 

There was the flash of stainless steel across his vision as the dagger bit deep into him. Blood poured from the wound, as the dagger was dragged out, tainted with his blood. He staggered, as his hulking figure stopped, and fell back. The tainted dagger fell next to him with a _clang_ as it bounced once, and then tumbled to a halt. 

As he lay on the floor, gasping as the blood poured from him, he stared at his attacker. 

Shock greeted him as he realised he was staring up at the smiling face of Jack Landors. 

* * *

A.N: So, what do you think? 

Good, bad, what? Leave it in your review; it makes my day to hear your opinion. The next chapter will come shortly, a week, give or take a few days. 

For the curious, I stumbled across this fic one day while lying in bed. Anybody play or heard of Command and Conquer? If so, heard of the new expansion pack for Tiberium Wars? One of the sub factions is named 'Reaper-17', which I thought was a fairly cool name. 

Then I imagined the beginnings of this fic. Don't worry, it's not a crossover. Just pure SPD. And no, there won't be any horror-ish aliens with claws and long teeth that stalk the Rangers and kill them one at a time. Why do you think this is just under mystery/suspense? It isn't a horror fic. And after this prologue, B-Squad, Cruger and Kat will be the main characters. 

Leave a review, and see ya next time! 


	2. Reaper

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Hmmm, early update 'cos I felt we needed to push things along a bit. Nevertheless, things will start to slow down because unfortunately, my Easter break has just about come to an end. Nothing much to say here, so I'll see ya at the bottom. Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

"Name: Aaron J. Johnson. Cause of death, strangulation."

Kat Manx tapped down the facts that Dr. Felix read out on her clipboard. It was a useful thing, the electronic clipboard, serving as her notebook computer, except with a holographic keyboard and that it didn't look anything like one. When given the right code and security codes necessary, it could also access the Delta Command Base's many functions. Needless to say, Kat did her best to keep it in sight all the time.

The Infirmary currently was not a very crowded place. In fact, it was near empty, except for the three bodies, two of which were wrapped in a sheet to prevent prying eyes. The other was lying on a bed, changed into the clean gown, eyes closed.

Dr. Felix moved from one sheet covered body to the next, and gently pulled it open.

Kat averted her eyes.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen things like this before. She had seen death before, and nearly experienced it several times. But to see one of the cadets that she knew, not as well as the B-Squad, but still knew, was somewhat traumatic. To see Du'Vat, her eyes open in shock and horror, with dried coagulated blood gathering at several stab wounds, fatal ones, was something Kat wished she had never seen.

"Kat?" Felix's voice sounded very distant. "Kat?"

She shook herself out of it.

"I'm fine. What was it?"

Felix looked at her, concerned. "Are you sure? We can do this later, if that's what you want."

"No. Just keep going," Kat said.

"Very well, if you insist. If you want to stop, just tell me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With one last concerned look at Kat, Felix quickly read out the notes he had scribbled down during the autopsy he had performed earlier, before Kat came to record it. "Name, Du'Vat. Cause of death, three stab wounds. Two to the chest, and one which severed one major artery. Subsequent cause of death, blood loss."

Kat tapped it all down.

Just as Felix had covered Du'Vat's body again, the doors to the Infirmary burst open, and in ran Nathan Jones and Lily Jameson, both looking worried.

"Dr. Manx!"

They stopped when they saw the two covered bodies, and James lying on a bed.

"Oh God," whispered Lily, her hand moving to cover her mouth. She took a step forward, before her knees gave in. Kat strode over fast enough to catch her, and held her as she began to cry. Patting her back, like a mother would do to a distressed child, Kat guided Lily over to an un-occupied bed, and sat her down.

"Shh," Kat whispered, quieting the distressed girl. She beckoned for Nathan to come over, which he did. "Take care of her," Kat told him.

Nathan nodded, his face ashen white. He moved closer, and held Lily as Kat stepped back, and picked her clipboard up again.

"Kat?" Felix asked.

"Yes?"

"Call the Commander. I think he really should know."

"Done," Kat said, tapping a few holographic buttons until she had opened a communications channel with Cruger. "Commander? You should head down to the Infirmary. There's something you'd want to know."

"I'll be there Kat."

Within minutes, the door to the Infirmary opened, and in strode Commander Cruger. He took in the sight. Two of his C-Squad cadets together, and Kat with Felix standing alongside two more bodies, covered in sheets.

Nathan did his best to salute while holding Lily, who was crying far too much to take notice of him. He acknowledged them with a short bow of his head as he walked over to where Kat and Felix were standing.

"Kat, Felix. What is it?" He could see that Kat looked somewhat stricken, her face pale.

"Two of C-Squad is dead," Felix said. "And a third is seriously wounded, and in no condition whatsoever to leave this Infirmary for at least another three weeks."

"It's Du'Vat and Aaron," Kat said. "They're the dead. James got lucky, if you can call it that."

"Where's Fincher?" asked Cruger.

Kat and Felix stepped back to allow him to see the third member of C-Squad lying on a bed, his eyes closed.

"Two stab wounds to the chest," Felix was saying. "And yet he still lives. He's very lucky, that's for sure."

"Does B-Squad know of this?" Cruger asked.

"No. They were found by a pair of police officers, and brought in."

"Alert B-Squad. They need to know," ordered Cruger.

"Yes sir."

Within minutes, Kat had called B-Squad, and the four of them were running into the Infirmary. Cruger immediately noticed Jack's absence.

"Where's Landors?" barked Cruger.

"He went out. Said he had something to do," Z said.

"Without doing his duties," Sky added.

Z shot him a look, which he ignored, and stood up straighter.

Cruger growled. "Then one of you will have to inform Cadet Landors of this incident."

"What incident?" asked Syd.

"Two members of C-Squad have been murdered, and a third is in a serious condition," Cruger said. "It is enough that we are already pressed to defend this planet against Gruumm, but with someone out there murdering cadets, it can be assumed that we have another enemy."

Bridge raised his hand. "Do you mean another enemy as in the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Like, our enemy, has another enemy, therefore that enemy is also his…enemy?"

"I mean that we are now facing two foes on Earth. Be on your guard," Cruger advised. "With A-Squad missing, the burden falls upon you to find or defend Earth from this new threat. Dismissed."

* * *

The knife lay inside a closed case, where a laser constantly scanned back and forth across the deadly weapon. Kat watched the laser do its work, scanning for anything that could have been used to identify the user. A beeping alerted her that the scan had been finished. Walking back over to her desk, Kat sighed as she stared at the results.

The door opened, and in walked B-Squad, four of them.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Where's Jack?"

"He's still not back," Bridge said.

"He's probably on the other side of town," Sky huffed.

"If he is, then he could be doing anything," Syd mused.

"Lay off guys," Z snapped. "Why do I have to always defend his every action?"

"You wouldn't if he'd assumed some sort of responsibility," Syd said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Come on Z, they're not trying to say anything, just that they want him to be back soon," Bridge said.

"So? They don't have to criticise every part of him!"

The beeping of the computer put a halt to their argument.

Kat frowned. "It's picked up something, something that it missed. The first scan showed nothing: no fingerprints or anything to suggest who used it."

They crowded around her desk as she enhanced the image of what the scanners picked up.

Syd read off the screen.

"Reaper?"

* * *

The lights of the room glowed a harsh red, bathing the entire room, table and its occupants in a red light. Three cloaked figures sat around the circular table as three more entered, the door sliding shut behind them.

"Is it done?" asked one of the seated members, a female.

"Only three remained behind."

"And?" pressed another voice, male this time.

"Two have been taken care of. The third will live."

"Good."

One of them threw a report on the table.

"Our benefactor has kindly supplied us with additional arms and materials. Our numbers have also swelled significantly."

"Then kindly thank him for his generosity. It will be needed in the upcoming months ahead."

"This city must be cleansed," said another voice. "Now. The filth has infiltrated far too much."

"Patience," advised another. "We must bid our time, start off small as not to blow our hand within days of retaking this city."

"Space Patrol Delta has a significant presence among the targets."

"Space Patrol Delta is irrelevant. They are bound by rules and guidelines. We must ignore such rules and guidelines. They are for the weak, and only the strong shall prevail."

In unison, all six figures rose up from the table, and left the room, their cloaks billowing past.

The red light slowly dimmed and died.

* * *

A.N: A rather, un-interesting chapter, if I do say so my self.

I still hope that there is future for this fic, but regardless, I'll be continuing it. I have far too many ideas to simply leave them hanging around in my head.

If you've read this far, please kindly take the time (a few seconds) to review, it'll be much appreciated.

See ya next time!


	3. Complications

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Ah, how is everyone? Just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys/gals are fantastic! Come on people, keep up the reviews! And then these chapters will just keep coming as well, so everyone wins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Jack entered the Rec Room, to find his team sitting on the couches. Sky and Syd looked positively furious, while Z looked happier upon his return, and Bridge, looked like…well, Bridge.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, stepping in carefully. Walking into this room with half his team looking like they were ready to murder something was like walking through a minefield. He had to tread carefully.

Z got to her feet, but Sky beat her to speaking first.

"Where were you?" he questioned darkly, eyes narrowing.

"Just out for a while. You know, to get some fresh air," Jack replied evenly.

"Even when you knew we had to run through a meeting with Cruger and C-Squad's leader?" Syd asked.

"We had a meeting?"

"If you had been paying more attention…"

"Lay off Sky!" Z snapped again. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Cruger wants to talk to all of us, once you've gotten back, Jack," Bridge interjected. "He told me that when you all left before me."

"What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the murder of two of C-Squad, and a third near dead!" Syd exclaimed.

"Murder?" Jack's face paled. "Who?"

"Du'Vat and Aaron Johnson," Bridge said. "James Fincher was the wounded."

"Who did it?"

"We don't know yet," Z said.

"Kat's been scanning the weapon, the dagger. Or was it a knife? Maybe both? Anyway, Kat's been scanning the dagger-knife thing, and found no fingerprints on it or anything. The only thing she found was an engraving on it," Bridge said.

"Engraving?"

Sky huffed and turned back to whatever he was doing. Syd too seemed to have lost interest, picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

"Yeah. Read 'reaper' or something like that. Kat's going through the databases now trying to find something."

"Reaper, huh?" Jack chuckled as they all filed out of the Rec Room and headed for the Command Centre. "Sounds like some…clichéd name for a spooky, underground organisation or something like that."

Bridge nodded. "I was kinda thinking that as well."

As Sky and Syd pushed past Bridge and Jack, with Z bringing up the rear, Bridge called out, "Oh, guys? Cruger wanted the meeting in Kat's lab."

The only sign that Sky and Syd had heard him was that they changed direction so that they were headed towards Kat's lab. Once inside, the doors closed behind them. Kat sat at her desk, focused on the screen in front of her whilst Cruger stood behind her, watching over her shoulder. They looked up at the new arrivals, and Cruger wasted no time laying into Jack.

"Cadet Landors!" he barked, causing all of them to jump, and salute. "Where were you?"

"Sir, I was taking some time outside the Base, sir!"

"Was it authorised?" Cruger demanded.

"As Squad Leader, I felt that authorisation was not necessary sir."

"We need to talk about this later," Cruger growled. "But enough of that. Kat will brief you on what she found."

"It might be easier if you come around," Kat said, taking a considerably more casual stance.

They crowded around as Kat tapped a few keys.

"As you know, the knife had an engraving on it. The engraving read 'Reaper'. Searching through the databases, there wasn't much to be found. But this was a little interesting," Kat said. "There's a movement going around the city—nothing big, mind you. Just a small thing, but it has been noticed. A small group, calling themselves 'Sect of the Reaper'."

"And? What does that have to do with the murder apart from it being the same?" Sky asked.

"The strange thing is that they capitalise reaper, which means it stands for something," Kat said. "Apart from that, nothing to suggest that they were involved in the murder, excepting the name."

"What does the group want? Or what is it about?" asked Syd.

"The group apparently centres around six values: repentance, excellence, aspiration, purity, eminence and reprisal," Kat said.

"Funny values," Jack remarked.

"Sounds like an academic school kind of thing, just a really twisted version of it," Syd said.

"Continuing on," Kat said. "There wasn't much to be found from it, except that it was only recently reported, so it can be assumed that it was only recently founded."

"Anything about their political or economic strength?" asked Sky.

Z raised an eyebrow. "Why would we want to know that?"

"Maybe you should have paid more attention."

"And how was I supposed to know that the political or economic strength was meant to be useful?"

"Enough!" Cruger ordered. "Stop this behaviour, or else you'll be finding yourself on cleanup duty."

The threat was enough.

"Moving on," Kat said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "No Sky, there's nothing about how strong they are, both politically and economically. It can be assumed that they might not have a great deal of political power, given that they are a rather…shady organisation. They may be backed in secret, they might have to raise their own funds, but at this point in time, we can't assume anything about their economic strength."

"Is there anything else?" asked Bridge. "Like, what they wear? Or are we supposed to be on the lookout for wild-eyed maniacs wielding big weapons?"

"Be on the lookout for anything suspicious," Cruger corrected. "We must be ready for anything. Landors, I need to talk to you. The rest of you, if Kat has nothing left to say, are dismissed."

Kat shook her head, indicating that there was nothing more for her to tell them.

"Then you are dismissed. Patrol duty is still on as normal, but be on heightened alert for anything even more so out of the ordinary," Cruger said.

Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd saluted, turned on their heel and left as Jack remained behind, standing evenly as Cruger stood in front of him. Kat pretended to look busy by running through the databases for more information, but kept an ear out for anything rash that would inevitably require her to step in.

"Where were you, Landors?" asked Cruger.

"I was out, sir."

"While you knew your team was waiting for you to meet with C-Squad?"

"I thought that they could handle it," Jack replied.

"I see," Cruger said, turning around. "Then is there anything more you want to tell me?"

"No sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

Jack saluted, and turned for the door.

"One more thing Jack," Cruger said, causing him to turn around. "That morpher and uniform gives you a great deal of responsibility and power. They do not however, prevent you from being a suspect."

Jack frowned, and left.

"That went better than I had expected," Kat said.

Cruger growled softly, just enough for her to hear. He had expected something from Kat as well.

"Do you really think Jack did it?" Cruger asked.

"Honestly? He's high on the suspect list, near the top, in fact," Kat said. "It makes sense that way if you put the timing and everything together. He was not here when they were brought in, and was out after C-Squad had left for the warehouse."

"But his motives don't match," Cruger said.

"Exactly. That's what makes it so confusing—it works both ways, a reason how he could have, but not why he would've," Kat finished.

Cruger sighed explosively as he too turned to the door. "We're in for a long, hard time ahead of us, Kat," he said, as a statement, not a question.

"Agreed," was Kat's answer, before the door shut.

* * *

"How do you do?" Jack politely tipped his head to the passing citizens as he patrolled around the area.

The fading light gave a sense that being on foot was becoming more dangerous in the seedier part of Newtech City, yet offered safety among the bright lights of Newtech's more legal sections.

"Guys, we've got a runner. Market plaza," said Z over their morphers.

"Copy that. I'm on my way," Jack said, just as Sky and the others acknowledged the call as well.

He reached Z's position first, just in time to Z catch up to the suspect—a young boy, no more than twelve, and stopped him.

"Whoa, what's the rush fella?" Z asked, grabbing and holding onto the kid's collar as Jack ran up.

"Take it easy," Jack advised as the kid struggled. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'll prove it. Z, let him go."

Z did as he asked, and stepped back.

"See?" Jack said. "We're not all bad."

The kid stared at them, confused and still distrusting.

"Just go before the rest of our team gets here," Z said impatiently. "You're lucky we found you first."

Taking the advice, the kid ran, just as Sky rounded the corner to where they were, followed by Bridge and Syd.

"Jack? Z? What happened?" Bridge asked.

"He got away," Jack said simply.

"Really? How do you suppose us to expect that?" Syd asked.

"He's just a kid," Z argued, and Syd softened considerably.

"He's more than that," Sky said. "If he violated the law, then…"

"Just drop it Sky! Are we supposed to take and send kids to a cell?" Jack said.

"If they have been on the wrong side of the law," Sky said.

"But he's just a damned kid!" Jack nearly shouted.

"We're supposed to be following the rules, not what you believe in," Sky said.

"Then tell me," Jack said, stepping closer to Sky. "Where in the rulebook does it say we can go out and arrest kids?"

Before Sky could answer, they heard a scream somewhere, followed by shouting. Syd and Bridge exchanged glances, and started to head for the origin, followed closely by Z, who turned back.

"Hey, are you two coming?"

"Yeah, hold up a sec!"

Jack shot a look at Sky. "Sky, the rulebook means nothing if we know it's wrong," he said, before running off.

Sky glared at his retreating form, before heaving a sigh and running after them as well.

* * *

"Hey!" Syd shouted as they ran into the alley where Bridge had directed them to, following his psychic sense, which was proven right once again as in ones and twos they entered the dark, cramped space.

Inside, a trio of cloaked figures had cornered a pair of aliens against the wall, and were advancing when Syd's shout had gotten their attention. They turned, and stopped at the sight of five S.P.D. cadets.

"Back off," Jack ordered, shoving his way to the front, much to Syd's annoyance.

When they didn't move, he became impatient. "S.P.D., you're under arrest," he said.

This time, they did move, running.

"Z!" Bridge said.

"Got it," Z replied, and within an instant, two of her clones had appeared in front of the running trio, and knocked them over.

They got up, and fought their way past the clones with difficulty as a translucent blue field pushed them back.

They turned, and engaged in a fight against the B-Squad. Bridge was the first casualty, being thrown against the wall by one of the trio. In the process, he thought he had gotten a glimpse of green eyes underneath the hood of the cloak, as Sky grabbed his attacker, and hurled him away.

"You alright?" Sky asked, kicking back the one who had gotten up.

"I'm good."

Jack wrestled with the second figure, whilst Syd and Z tagged teamed the third, getting the better of it, as he was pummelled with successive kicks and punches. Eventually though, the cloaked figure got lucky, and managed to hit both Syd and Z with a kick, knocking them down, and running after knocking down Sky, allowing his and Bridge's attacker to run as well.

"Get them!" Jack bellowed, but was elbowed in the face from his attacker, who also took the opportunity to run. "Damn it!"

They regrouped, after Z helped Jack to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bruise," Jack said.

Syd couldn't help a giggle at the sight of a swell rising on Jack's cheek.

"You all okay?" Sky asked the alien pair.

They nodded fearfully.

"Thank you so much," they said, before scurrying off before they could be questioned further.

"What was that about?" Bridge asked.

"Dunno. Let's just get back—Cruger and Kat's going to want to hear this," Jack said as they began the trudge back to Base.

* * *

"So," stated a male voice as three figures once again strolled into the red room. "You have failed in your task. So much for excellence."

"There were unexpected and unforseen difficulties, Brother Jay. I hope you understand that," stated a cold female voice as she sat down, followed by her companions, before throwing off her cloak and hood.

"Sister Michele is right," said one of her companions.

"How so, Brother Matthew?"

"Because, _Brother_ Cyrus," spat the other female who had entered, "S.P.D. interfered in the matter! It would have gone well if it weren't for them!"

"Calm yourself, Sister Monique," advised Sister Michele, leaning back in her chair, the look on her face calm and calculating despite the verbal spats occurring in front of her. As did all of them, the red lighting threw a sinister red light across their faces, devoid of cloaks and hoods.

"It's easy for you to say," shot back Brother Cyrus. His lips curled into a twisted grin. "Sister Monique only knows the opposite of calm."

In the red lighting, it was impossible to see how much angrier Sister Monique had gotten, but it was clear in her actions. She got up out of her seat and raised a fist, just as Brother Jay slammed his own fist on the table.

"Enough! How do you think he'll react if we are turning amongst ourselves, instead of doing what he wants us to?"

Silenced filled the room.

"Now then, since you seem to be the calmest among us, Sister Michele, care to inform us of your plan?" said Brother Jay, breathing heavily.

All eyes were upon her, as she sat back up.

"We all agree on removing S.P.D.'s presence from this city?"

They all nodded, some later than others.

"We do not use blunt force, you know that. We must turn our enemy's arms upon themselves. If we are to remove S.P.D. from the equation, we must infiltrate them from within. It is the easiest way, short of turning the whole city against them. But we must hasten our plans for this city as well."

"Why can we not just destroy them without all this infiltration and sneaky crap?" demanded Sister Monique. "It is a waste of time!"

"We do not have the numbers," mused Brother Matthew. "S.P.D. is numerically superior, but we have the advantage."

"Exactly," purred Sister Alice, who up until that point, had been quiet. "I wholeheartedly agree with our esteemed Brother here."

"Your false affections sicken us all, sister," coldly responded Sister Michele. "But Brother Matthew is right. We do have the advantage—we can choose our battle when we want it, and where. If things do not go as planned, we can always slip away."

"But what does that have to do with destroying S.P.D.?"

"Patience already Sister Monique!" ordered Brother Cyrus.

"We have been patient long enough! We should strike now!"

"How are we going to destroy S.P.D. by infiltrating them?" asked Brother Jay, turning an ear to Sister Monique's pleas.

"We must make use of Brother Matthew's talents," said Sister Michele, with a sadistic grin.

* * *

A.N: Well, looks like the anonymous baddies from the previous chapter have been named!

Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing these 'Reaper' scenes. So fun, to have such tensions in groups…so fun indeed…and anyone else tired of reading sister that, brother this? And in case you were wondering, there is no relation between this and my previous stories, so don't go jumping at the fact that one of the characters is named Michele!

Apart from that, a chapter of considerable length at last! And while nowhere near the last couple of chapters of Aftershock, considering that this is primarily plot driven, I'm good with it all.

I'm pretty damned surprised that Kat really only has appeared at the beginning of this chapter. I woulda thought that I would have ended up writing a lot about her. Oh well. Everyone needs their break. And if a total of five reviews can be met, I will be excpetionally happy. But let that stop you from revewing, I enjoy reading other people's opinion. Come on guys and gals...oh, and I'll try to update on a weekly basis. Essentially, a new chapter should be posted up every Thursday. And if you are one hundred percent absolutely positively sure that you have worked out the reason that Jack attacked, please keep it to yourself. Other people don't want to have it spoiled, I'm sure.

And with nothing left to say, I shall leave you with the ancient Nod motto: Peace through Power!


	4. Hidden Hitchhiker

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Random thoughts here, but I shoulda gone with the Brotherhood of the Reaper…or maybe Nod's just awesome. Is it just me, or do more people review when they think a story they like is going to get shut down?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

"This is disturbing news," Cruger said as he paced back and forth in front of the main console, the whole of B-Squad assembled in front of him, some sporting cuts and bruises from their earlier fight. "You said three assassins? And they were proficient at holding you off?"

"Yes sir," Jack answered, his attitude considerably different from before. Cruger couldn't help but notice, and wondered if it was all a ruse. He would have to ask Kat later—she was far more knowledgeable at human customs and acts than he was.

"What did they look like?" he continued.

"None of us got a significant look at them—all three wore long cloaks and hoods," Jack answered.

"I saw something," Bridge offered. When Cruger glanced at him, he continued. "One of them had green eyes, and I think one of them was a girl."

Cruger grunted. "In any case, this simply means that they are very well trained in fighting and disguise, though this goes without saying. With the A-Squad still listed as MIA, you must be exceptionally prepared for the times ahead."

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"There is another matter—lately I have noticed cracks in your team. I have no way to order you to patch it up, as it is not a command matter. But I do strongly recommend that you work it out—a broken team now has the potential to be Earth's downfall. An anonymous source has informed us that an attack is being planned. Be on you guard, dismissed," he said. "Except for Carson. I need to talk to you."

"See ya guys," Bridge said sadly as they filed out, giving their Green Ranger sympathetic looks.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" demanded Sister Monique, her temper already frayed and stretching even more.

"It may, it may not," answered Sister Michele, leaning back in her chair and observing the faces in front of her.

"A lot of it depends on how skilled Brother Matthew is," said Brother Cyrus. "I'm not sure if it will work."

"Are you saying you don't have faith in Brother Matthew?" asked Sister Alice.

"I don't question his faith. I question his ability to get this done."

"I too would prefer it if Sister Monique did it," added Brother Jay. "She is more capable than Brother Matthew at this sort of assignment."

Sister Michele turned her piercing gaze onto Brother Jay. "Our dear sister does not have the subtlety required for this operation, which is why I chose Brother Matthew. I have no question on his ability to achieve this task."

"Are you going speak as if I am not here?" snapped Brother Matthew.

"You are here. Very well then, do you wish to do this, or would you prefer someone else here do it? Someone like Sister Monique or Sister Alice," said Sister Michele.

"I will do it," he said, standing up.

"Hold on a second, Brother Matthew," said Sister Alice. "We are not done here yet."

With a sigh, Brother Matthew sank back into his seat.

"For us to effectively cripple S.P.D., we need to target key personnel, people who are high up the chain of command," said Sister Michele.

"And how are we supposed to know that?" asked Brother Cyrus.

"Because our benefactor again has kindly provided some information—their commander should be our first target, but is too well versed in combat for us to bring him down, so we have to target other key personnel," said Brother Cyrus, throwing a sheet of paper onto the table.

Sister Michele leaned over, batted away Sister Monique's hand and grabbed the paper, with Sister Monique shooting a hateful glare at her.

Biting her lip as she read, Sister Michele looked something short of an angel, yet to the three Brothers in the room, she was the exact opposite of one. It was times like these that sometimes they forgot she was a threat, to everyone.

"Then we'll simply chose another target," said Sister Michele, handing the report to Sister Monique.

* * *

"Hi Dr. Manx," said Nathan as he and Lily walked in, their cheerfulness sounding forced.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Kat asked as she swivelled in her chair to look at them.

She picked up on their expressions, and could tell they were still distressed.

"Don't sound happy if you aren't," she said as they approached her desk.

"Sorry. Just wanted to ask if you had any suggestions about this," said Nathan as he handed over a report.

Kat skimmed through it quickly. "I think it would be best if you chose your squad members, not me."

"Do you have any advice?" asked Lily.

"Just one—balance your squad properly, like it was before," Kat said.

"Thanks."

"Why is Cruger letting you choose? Isn't he supposed to do it?" questioned Kat.

"I, ah, don't know, actually," said Nathan.

Kat shook her head. "Well, you had better ask Cruger again. I'm not sure if he wanted to do it himself, or leave it up to you."

"Thanks Dr. Manx," Lily said.

"Call me Kat. Forget the formal stuff," Kat said with a smile. "Friends just call me Kat. No Dr. Manx, that's only when there are superiors around."

"Alright Dr. Manx, I mean, Kat," said Nathan. The name sounded strange rolling off his tongue.

"You'll get used to it. If you need help with anything, I'm always here," Kat said.

"We can't thank you enough for all the help," said Lily.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I'll be here to help you with anything—including that list, once you get it run through Cruger, or anything else."

They waved once, and then left her lab, the doors closing behind the duo as they headed off to find Cruger, and to get the report checked out.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Jack demanded, shoving Sky up against the wall.

"What?"

"You heard me. I go out for an hour or so, I get back, and you and Syd are giving me death glares everywhere I go!"

Jack took a deep breath, and Sky narrowed his eyes. The rest of the Squad except Bridge were in the Rec Room, and Bridge was no doubt on his way. He had to be quick.

"So, what is your problem?"

"You really want to know?" Sky asked dangerously.

"I would indeed. So spill it!"

"It's you," Sky said, stepping forward. "You. You go away for an hour, without consulting the Commander. You come back, and act as if you were God. A leader doesn't do that."

"And the men under a leader's command don't question his decisions," Jack shot back.

"They can if it's for the good of the team," Sky said.

"The good of the team my ass! It's all about _you_, you want the red morpher, you want to be the leader. Like you said earlier, it isn't me, it's you," Jack said.

The door opened, and Syd and Z walked out, greeted with the sight of Jack and Sky getting into each other's faces.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Syd shouted.

"Sky!"

They both turned, and glared at the person who had shouted their names.

"Stay outta this!"

"So that you can have your little showdown? No way!" Z said.

"Just stop it!" Syd pleaded. She tugged on Sky's arm. "Come on Sky, he's not worth it!"

"What?" Jack said, his eyes widening. "Not you as well!"

Z smacked Jack's arm. "Jack, we'd better back off before Cruger comes and places all of us on toilet duty for the next few weeks!"

"You siding with Sky now?" Jack demanded.

"No! It's for all of us!" Z said.

Jack took one last glare at them before suddenly deflating.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, sinking against the wall. "It's just been so…stressful, lately."

Footsteps sounded around the corner, and they all twitched, glancing at the origin of the sound.

Bridge walked around the corner, and saw his team against each other. He could practically feel the negative emotion in the air, and quickly spun away, trotting back as fast as he could without seeming worried.

"Bridge!" Syd called out, but it was too late.

"What was that about?" Sky frowned.

"Physic senses," Z said. "We must be like a signal flare for him, with all these emotions running around."

"If it hadn't been for you sneaking out," Sky started, before Z cut him off.

"Shut up Sky! Can't you give it a rest?"

Sky opened his mouth, but Syd stopped him.

"Let it go Sky. I think enough damage has been done for a night. And we're needed out on patrol again in a couple of hours," Syd said, pulling Sky away.

"Sorry Syd," Jack called after her, but she didn't reply. "Oh man," he mumbled, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Bridge hurried away from the corridor. The negative emotion there was overwhelming, even with his gloves still on. He had hurried out, and sought a refuge, a place of calm. The only place that fitted that was Kat's lab, which he reached soon enough.

Kat looked up from her work as he entered.

"Hello Bridge. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Kat. I just wanted a place to rest," he said, sitting on a chair opposite to her.

"I'm not too sure that the lab is a particularly good place to rest," Kat said. "I am sure that your room would a great deal more comfortable, so if you want to rest, why not go there? Unless resting isn't what you really came here for?"

"Not really," Bridge admitted. "I just wanted to get away from it all."

"Away from what?"

"The team's fights. We might amongst ourselves more than we fight who we are supposed to fight," said Bridge.

"Another fight?" Kat asked sympathetically.

Bridge nodded. "That's kinda why I came here. It's really calm in here, and my senses don't overload every time I walk into a fight."

"Let them sort it out Bridge. If you want, play peacemaker. Just make sure that you know when to back off," Kat said.

"Thanks Kat," he said, taking a look at what she was doing. "What's that?"

"Just some more searching for Reaper," Kat said. "It's still getting nowhere."

"Really? Why?"

"Because this group or organisation has nothing on it. It's like it has just sprang up from nowhere," Kat said, frustrated.

"How can that happen?" asked Bridge, perplexed.

"Well, if they only recently started up, then it would be fairly logical to say that they wouldn't have much information on them. But really, they must have done something more than what there is here," Kat answered.

"Well, good luck," Bridge said, getting up. "I think I need to go join the rest of my team now, with what Cruger had to say to me and all. He wanted me to relay some of the information to him."

"Really? Why wouldn't he want to tell all of you before?"

"Dunno."

Bridge fell silent to contemplate things as Kat turned back to her work. He knew Kat was the best person to talk to about the Commander, and he had plenty to say.

"Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something about the Commander?"

"Sure," Kat answered, still not looking up from her work.

"Why won't Cruger let us investigate the murders? All he's said was to keep on a lookout for anymore, not investigate," Bridge said.

"He didn't let you investigate?"

"No."

"This is strange for Doggie," Kat mused. She shook it off. "Well, I suppose that he doesn't want any of you to get caught up in something that could be potentially dangerous, but I don't know. You probably have to go now. You don't want to keep your team waiting."

"Yeah," Bridge sighed. "Thanks Kat. See ya later, at some point maybe."

He left the lab, as Kat let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to her work.

* * *

Cautiously walking to the Rec Room, Bridge felt a wave of relief as he passed through the corridor, which was now devoid of any emotions or at least, little enough so that he couldn't pick it up. He walked through the door, and let it close after him, taking note of the cadets running around, throwing a glowing sphere at each other. The rest of his team was sitting at the couch, Jack and Z sitting opposite of Sky and Syd.

"Bridge!" Syd and Z stood up first.

"Hey guys, nice to have a bit of peace and quiet," Bridge said, sitting down away from them.

"What was that about before?" Syd asked.

"I wanted to clear my head."

They raised their brows, but didn't push the issue anymore.

"Cruger wants us out on patrols again, within an hour," Bridge said, interrupting the rather awkward silence.

"So soon?"

"Yeah. Said that C-Squad obviously is in no condition to do anything, and that D-Squad, well, they're D-Squad, and they're not bad, not bad at all," Bridge hastily added. "Just not ready, kind of, for you know, patrolling, with all the dangers and all."

"Sure," said Jack.

"Is that all Cruger said?" Sky asked.

"Essentially. Other than to keep an eye out for any more strange happenings, but that's a given."

"Of course. We had better get going on our patrols," Jack said, getting up.

* * *

As usual, to cover the widest area possible, the Squad had split independently. The docks were one of the more insidious places, so patrols of the dock were rotated between different members. This time, Bridge had gotten the docks.

"How's it going over there Bridge?" asked Syd over his morpher.

"Quite good, really. I mean, there's nothing here to suggest that there's anything strange going on, apart from that itself. It's kinda strange because normally, there's always something going on here. And therefore, that's strange because there's no activity," Bridge reported.

"Is there anything else?" Sky interjected, starting a three-way conversation using their morphers.

"Not really. The workers here are on break, the few people walking around are well-behaved, the sky is black, the birds are squawking and everything is exactly as it should be," said Bridge.

"If you say so."

"I did."

"Team, report," Jack ordered.

Sky frowned. Jack's attitude had swung considerably in the last few hours, from friendly and conversational to cold and business-like. It was very strange of the Red Ranger, and certainly rang a few bells in Sky's head.

"Nothing here," he said, following standard protocol: Jack was in charge, whether he liked it or not.

"Same," Syd said.

Z repeated what Syd had said.

"Nothing…wait, hold on. I think something's happening," Bridge reported. "I'll go check it out."

"Go Bridge. Make sure you report in when you find out," Jack said.

"Wait Bridge. Hold up, wait for the rest of us," Sky said.

"He can check it himself without a babysitter Sky," Jack retorted. "No offence Bridge."

"None taken," Bridge said.

"What if something's going on where he found something?" Sky asked Jack. "You just want to leave him alone to do it?"

"I'm confident in Bridge's capabilities," Jack said. "Now, continue with your patrol!"

"Roger," Sky mumbled, snapping the morpher shut with more force than necessary and proceeding with his patrol.

Ten minutes later, Bridge still hadn't called in, and Sky was starting to become worried about him. He had opened his morpher, and was about to talk to Jack when Z beat him to it.

"Jack, don't you think it's a little strange for Bridge not to have called in by now?"

"I agree," Syd said. "I think we should check up on him or something."

"Fine," Jack grunted. "Sky, get to Bridge's position—contact us if anything arises."

"Roger," he said, and started to run to where Bridge's last location was.

Running, he soon reached the docks, and started to search. As usual of this time of night, the docks were nearly deserted, part of its reputation.

"Bridge!" he called out. "Bridge, where are you?"

He continued to call to Bridge for a long time, until he was near the end of the docks.

"Sky!" Jack demanded. "Have you found Bridge yet?"

"I'm doing so right now."

"Hurry up. Patrol's over in a couple of mins, and if you don't find him by then, we'll come as well. If you do, we'll see you two back at the Base."

"Acknowledged," Sky said, his frustration growing. "Bridge!"

Just as he was about to give up, he reached an alley, and saw a figure crouching on the ground.

"Bridge?"

The person turned, and he was secretly relieved to see Bridge alive.

"Hey, I'm good. What was that about?" Bridge asked, standing up.

"Where were you? You didn't check in for a long time."

"Ten minutes isn't a really long time," Bridge said with a puzzled look. "And I kind of forgot to."

"How could you forget when you said you'll check in?"

"I nearly found a lead to 'Reaper'," said Bridge. "But he got away, and I chased him here, where he finally got away."

"Right," Sky said arching a brow. "Whatever you say. Guys, Sky here. Found Bridge, and he's okay. We'll see you back at the Base."

"Back to the Base?" inquired Bridge.

"Yes, didn't you know patrol was almost over?"

"I kinda…forgot that was well, yeah."

"Whatever. Come on, let's go."

As they walked away, Bridge turned back to look at the alley he had been so close to. He blinked when he thought he saw someone or something flicker in the shadows, before disappearing.

Bridge turned, and kept walking with Sky, in silence.

* * *

A.N: Well, longest chapter for this story yet! On a side note, what would happen if I hypothetically, said that this story is stopping? More reviews, perhaps?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, another week before next chapter, and leave plenty of nice reviews! (Nice as in just leaving one, not just one that strokes my ego, which does not need stroking.)

Peace through Power!


	5. Hidden and Dangerous

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. I'm thinking that this is another one of those shorter stories—around ten chapters in length, maybe more, but probably not less than ten. Everything I need to say is at the bottom, so see ya there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

The walk back to the Base was uncharacteristically silent. So much in fact that the silence was starting to unnerve Sky and getting under his skin.

Bridge was simply looking around the city as they walked from the near-deserted docks to the more populated regions of the city. He seemed interested in the most minor of things, sometimes staring at the bright, flashy lights with fascination.

Sky glanced at Bridge.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked.

Bridge didn't answer.

"Bridge?"

"Huh?" This time, Bridge did respond, looking up at Sky. "Did you say something?"

Sky shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Bridge just turned back to the lights of the city, not acknowledging Sky as they continued to walk in silence. When they finally turned the corner to the Delta Command Base in all its majesty, Bridge's attention was detracted from the city lights, and onto the behemoth of a structure in front of them, so much that he stopped walking.

"What's the matter? Never seen the Base before?" Sky asked, stopping ahead of Bridge.

"No, it's nothing," Bridge said, walking forward to catch up, and falling in line with Sky.

"There's something wrong with you," Sky said as they approached the doors.

"Why do you think that?"

"You're just acting strange. Is there anything that you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I do that?" Bridge asked. "I think I can tell when something's wrong with me, alright?"

"If you say so," Sky said, typing in his security clearance and leading them both inside.

The instant they set foot inside, Syd stormed at them.

"Where have you two been?"

"What?" asked Sky, confused.

"Never mind. Glad to see that you're okay Bridge. Cruger wants to see us _again_ in the Command Centre," Syd said with a roll of her eyes. "Jack and Z are already there."

She led them to the Command Centre, even though they both knew the way. Sky, walking next to Bridge behind Syd again noticed how Bridge seemed to be soaking everything in, taking note of the areas of the Base, the cadets and a particular interest in the locks. He had a nagging feeling somewhere that he really didn't want to acknowledge. It was the same feeling that he had about Jack and his innocence, or rather, his lack of it.

The three stopped and waited for an elevator in the corridor. Bridge still kept quiet, observing every thing closely, from one corner to the next. He took note of the various security measures, from armed guards to keypads that locked the doors. When the elevator opened, Syd went in, followed by Sky and Bridge, who looked interested at the button which Syd had hit, followed by her code.

During the quiet ride up to the Command Level, Syd didn't seem to notice Bridge's silence. She simply stared at the numbers flashing by, before blowing air out of her mouth in frustration and looking at her nails. Sky stood straight, and simply tried to make sense of things, namely Bridge. The subject of his thoughts was looking at the levels, and the security pad on the side of the door, which finally opened with a pleasant voice bidding them a good night.

They proceeded down the corridor before Bridge finally spoke.

"Where's Dr. Manx's lab?" he asked.

"Why are you asking? We've been there enough times," Sky said with a confused glance at Bridge, who was still looking up and down the corridors.

"Just tell him Sky," Syd groaned from in front of them.

Sky sighed. "Just down another two levels, first corner to the right from the elevator, it's got a danger sign to the side."

"Thanks, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," Bridge replied as they entered the Command Centre, Jack and Z already there with the Commander.

His hand twitched a little when he saw Kat standing to the side, watching the newcomers enter with visible relief.

"Sir!" they shouted, saluting. Bridge was a little slow, but Cruger paid it no mind.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

Jack stepped forward. "We were on normal patrol duties, as you had ordered. Bridge thought he found something and—…"

"That's enough Landors," Cruger said with his hand up. "Carson can take over from there. Carson?"

Bridge didn't respond, looking over the various control consoles instead.

"Carson!"

Z, standing next to Bridge, nudged him with her elbow.

"What?"

Cruger growled. "Full report on what happened. _Now_."

"Well, I thought I saw something a little strange happening at the docks. I went out to check it, and almost found a lead to Reaper. Unfortunately, the person got away before I could apprehend him, sir," Bridge said, stepping back.

Jack, Sky, Z and Syd all exchanged glances with each other at Bridge's clean report. Kat too had a surprised expression on her face as she listened.

"I see," Cruger mused. "What did the person look like?"

"The person wore a long cloak and a hood. I was unable to see if they were male or female."

"The long cloaks and hoods seem typical of these guys," Z remarked.

"So we just go around attacking everyone who's wearing a long cloak and a hood?" Syd asked.

"If they're doing bad, we'll just bring 'em in," Jack replied.

"Is there anything else you have to say or would like to report?" Cruger asked. "Did anything happen on your patrols?"

"No sir!"

"Then you are dismissed," Cruger said, watching them walk out as Kat approached him.

Kat stood next to him, watching them leave as well, before the door shut and she turned to him.

"Kat," Cruger sighed. "Do you get the feeling that something's off?"

"Sometimes," she replied. "But it may just be them. You know B-Squad: they bicker and fight within each other far more than any other Squad."

"True, true. But I wonder why."

"It's their personalities," Kat answered. "They are completely different to each other, which is their strength and also their weakness."

"Why can't they be like the A-Squad? They weren't so bad to handle."

Kat shrugged. "They are almost as good as the A-Squad already. A-Squad was too…robotic, for my personal tastes. They didn't question orders, which may be their downfall."

Cruger grunted. "And how is Fincher?"

"Felix says he'll be alright soon enough. He'll live, and is awake by now," Kat answered. "You never told me why you let Nathan chose his own squad."

"I did let him chose, but they had to be approved by me first," Cruger answered.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be going," Kat said, walking out of the Command Centre without waiting for Cruger's approval.

* * *

Three members of B-Squad walked along to the Infirmary in an awkward silence. Sky led the way, with the others following behind. The only noise came from Syd, who was whispering with Bridge, who was unresponsive. Jack had headed back to his room, with Z in tow.

Ever since James Fincher had been cleared for survival, there had been a greater influx of people visiting the injured C-Squad member. Sky intended to ask James about his attacker, while Syd and Bridge just followed him.

The doors opened, and Felix was standing there, talking to James, who was lying up.

He frowned when he saw the three members of B-Squad come in.

"Visiting hours are over," he said, walking over to them.

"We know," Sky said apologetically. "We--…"

"You mean you," Syd corrected.

"Fine. I just wanted to ask James a few questions."

"He needs his rest."

"Please? It could help us for our later investigations," Sky said.

Felix weighed up the benefits, before realising that B-Squad wouldn't be leaving until they had gotten what they wanted.

"Very well, but make it quick," he said, turning away. "I'll be in my office."

"Thanks Doc," Sky and Syd said as they walked over to James.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Syd asked.

"Not bad. Chest still hurts though," James said.

"Great to hear. Can you answer a few questions about your attacker?" Sky asked.

"I'll try, but I ended up passing out through blood loss so I might have been hallucinating," he answered.

"That's all we can ask for. You got attacked in the warehouse, right?"

James nodded. "Three people, cloaks and hoods, two with knives and one with a coil of wire."

"I'm sorry for your team. Did you see any of them?" asked Sky.

James looked at the doorway, and then paled. He nodded and pointed at the doorway.

Sky, Syd and Bridge turned to see the back of Jack Landors turn away and stalk off.

"Jack?" Sky asked.

"Yes," James whispered. "Knifed me in the chest. Smiling about it as well."

"Jack?" Syd asked.

"Thanks for the time," Sky said. "Rest easy."

"Night," Syd said with a wave.

Bridge shook his hand, before leaving with the others, a final glance back at the shaken C-Squad survivor, thinking.

* * *

Sky entered the room he shared with Bridge, annoyed. He had tried to find Jack, but failed to. When it was clear he had no idea where Jack was, he went to Z, but if she knew, she wasn't telling him.

Inside the room, Bridge was sitting there, playing with a line of wire, twisting it between his fingers. He looked up surprised at Sky's entry.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hi. I was thinking of putting up some…plants, around here. Hang it up to the side, fits the green shades," Bridge said, almost nervously.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Right."

Sky didn't really want to know, especially not since now that he was really frustrated at reaching a dead end. Jack could have been the assassin, but like James had said, he had been suffering from blood loss, which could have caused his hallucination.

"Do you think that James was telling the truth?" Sky asked as he heard Bridge falling on his bed after the lights had been turned off.

"Who?"

"James. The person we just visited," Sky said.

"Truth about what?"

"If Jack really did attack him and the others."

"I'm not sure."

In the room, with the blinds closed, the room was as dark as the depths of space. Sky couldn't help but play through the day's events, from finding Bridge at the docks, after which he had begun to act strange, to when he had entered the room, finding Bridge toying around with a length of thin wire. The thought connected to his earlier conversation with James, who had mentioned a person holding a stretch of wire. And now, having seen Bridge with a length of the wire, he couldn't help but ask.

"So why were you playing with the wire?" he asked in the silence of the almost pitch-black room.

"I was going to use it to hang it on a hook. The plant," Bridge said.

"Right," Sky heard himself say before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The morning went as usual, except for the fact that Sky woke up with Bridge gone, his bed unmade.

Glancing at the clock, Sky's sleep-muddled brain managed to get the fact that Bridge never woke up so early without being prodded out of bed. But the fact was that he was awake and doing whatever wherever he was. Hurrying into the shower, Sky stepped out fully dressed, cleaned up and awake. He shook his head to get what little excess water still remained in his short cropped hair, before heading out of the room.

He met the others, except Bridge at the Cafeteria. Syd greeted him, but Z only nodded her head at him, while Jack chose to ignore him. He nodded to Z, still not quite willing to forgive her for siding with Jack and not helping him last night, and gave Jack the same treatment his rival of sorts had given him.

"Where's Bridge?" he asked.

"I thought that you bunked with him, not us," Z said.

"I woke up to him gone," Sky replied.

"Gone?" Jack asked, suddenly sitting straighter and paying more attention.

"Gone. As in 'not in his bed when I woke up' gone," Sky replied frostily.

"To where?"

"That's why I'm asking you. I have no idea where he went, because I woke up to him gone."

"Well, we've got patrol today, don't we? I'm sure we'll run into him sooner or later," Syd said.

* * *

Kat had woken up long before anyone else in the Base had, activated all the systems that had been shut down for the night and was now making her way down to the Infirmary, at Felix's request, slightly annoyed. She knew she had a large workload to get done, but Felix had requested her presence immediately, going as far as to attach the word 'urgently'.

The doors up ahead opened when she approached, allowing her to walk in.

The first thing she saw was Felix pulling a sheet over something.

"Morning Felix," Kat greeted.

"Hi Kat," Felix said as they met in the middle.

Kat pulled him into a quick embrace, part of their usual greeting if no one was around.

"What's the problem?" she asked as they pulled away.

"I think it would be better if you saw it yourself," Felix said, sounding grave all of a sudden.

He, with Kat following, walked over to the covered body in the middle and pulled off the sheet. Kat stifled a gasp, her hand rising to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God," she whispered, uncovering her mouth.

James Fincher lay on the bed, his expression one of shock, surprise and agony. A stark white line was visible, leaving a deep groove that rung around his neck.

"Suffocation," Felix gravely said. "Garrotting, actually, would be the correct term."

"When…when did you find him?" Kat asked, her eyes glued to the line.

"This morning, when I came in," Felix answered. "Someone must have entered sometime during the night and strangled him in his sleep."

"Did the cameras catch anything?" asked Kat.

"In a way," Felix said, leading Kat over to his office, where a monitor sat.

He tapped a few keys and brought up a video from the security cameras. The date on the bottom right corner of the screen showed it was early in the morning, about one, nearly two hours after the last patrol had come in, which was B-Squad.

A hooded person entered the Infirmary, and removed a long twine of wire from somewhere, which in turn was used to strangle the sleeping James, who tried to resist, before falling.

The person tucked away the wire, and then carefully placed James' hulking form back on the bed, re-arranging the way his limbs were and closing his eyes to make it seem that James was still sleeping.

Felix turned off the video as Kat let out a deep breath.

"I think that shows a great deal of our new enemy's capabilities," Kat said.

"Indeed. A very cunning person, to have made it seem that Fincher was sleeping when he was in fact dead."

"What's more concerning is that whoever it is can access the Infirmary. Either the codes were stolen--…"

"Or there is someone on the inside," Felix finished.

They remained silent for a few precious moments, before Kat finally headed for the door.

"I'll inform the Commander," Kat said.

"Alright. See ya later Kat."

"Bye Felix."

* * *

"Rangers, report to the Command Centre!"

Within minutes of the call coming out, the five Rangers of B-Squad were at the Command Centre, in a straight row, their hands clasped behind their backs. Bridge was the last one to fall in line.

"Cadets," Cruger began. "Only just recently has Kat informed me that last night, or early this morning, an intruder entered the Infirmary, and murdered James Fincher. From what Kat has told me, there was no force applied to the door, and going through the lock, Kat has found no tampering, which means that the perpetrator has either stolen the security codes, or there is someone within S.P.D. who is leaking information to our enemies."

"Murdered, sir?" Jack asked.

"Strangulation."

Jack stepped back into place as Cruger resumed talking once more.

"In any case, I need you to be working on this latest development as well as keeping the city safe. Our source has again mentioned another possible attack in the future, but they cannot confirm it or deny it."

"Our source, sir?" Sky asked.

"A mysterious benefactor who left us a note on the receptionist's desk," answered Cruger. "Fincher's funeral is going to be held tomorrow. I expect each and every one of you to be there. Your patrol duty starts at 1100 hours, until then, you have the time to yourself, dismissed."

They filed out, with Bridge taking one more look around the Command Centre before following. Once down to the floor where most of the recreation facilities were located, passing by many cadets who were off-duty, Sky halted in the middle of the corridor.

The others turned to face him.

"What is it Sky?" Syd asked.

"I need to talk to Jack," he answered.

Z stepped forward, her mouth open and ready to argue with him, but Jack stopped her.

"Don't worry Z. Fine then, in my room perhaps?" Jack said.

"It'll do fine."

"We'll catch up to you guys later," Jack said as he and Sky walked off, leaving Bridge, Syd and Z alone.

"What do you think they're doing?" Syd asked.

"Probably to accuse Jack of doing something he had never done," Z mumbled.

"With good reason," Syd shot back. "When we visited James last night, he said that he saw Jack do it."

"When he was on the verge of bleeding to death? And suffering from blood loss as well?" Z asked.

Bridge didn't put in his opinion and instead stared at the elevator. He quickly stalked off, taking long strides towards it.

"You okay Bridgey?" Syd asked as she and Z stopped arguing for a moment to look concerned for him.

"I'm fine. I'll be back later," he said, placing a hand in his pocket.

The two shared a confused glance.

* * *

Bridge stepped off the elevator, two levels below the Command Level.

_First corner to the right from the elevator, it's got a danger sign to the side_

Sky's words echoed in his head as he followed them to the letter. Sure enough, turning the corner, he found a door, with a danger sign next to it. When he approached, the door slid open without him having to access the panel opposite of the danger sign.

Entering, he reached into his pockets with both hands and grasped at what he needed. Continuing forward, he found his target, Kat Manx, in all her stunning beauty sitting there working. Had she been a civilian, he would have faltered. But she wasn't, and he had his orders. He would carry them out.

"Hello Bridge," Kat greeted with a smile. "How's the Squad?"

"They are…well," he carefully answered, weaving his way closer.

"So what are you here for?" she asked.

"I have some…business to take care off," he said, his neutral expression starting to be replaced with a sadistic grin reminiscent of Sister Michele.

Kat frowned, and as he came closer, her acute senses picked up on so many things wrong with 'Bridge'. His scent was off. The way he walked towards her was off. The way he had both his hands behind him… she got up out of her seat warily.

"You're not Bridge!" she said.

"Got that in one," 'Bridge' said as he lunged forward, a thin line of wire stretched in his fingers.

Kat, rather than leaping backwards, and therefore essentially cornering herself for him, vaulted over the desk, narrowly escaping the twist of the wire that 'Bridge' held.

She landed behind the impostor and whirled around with a kick of her own, aimed at tripping 'Bridge', who leapt over the attack, and attacked her.

Blocking each kick and punch, Kat tried to remain aware of her surroundings. The lab wasn't a particularly nice place to hold a battle, with benches, vials and equipment strewn all over the place. She felt her back press against a bench, and flipped herself over the bench, just as 'Bridge' lunged forward again, the coil of wire catching nothing.

Letting out a shout of frustration, 'Bridge leapt onto the bench, kicking away what was on it. Kat leapt at him, and landed a kick that sent the 'Bridge' copy flying back into a bench, before falling to the floor.

Kat got up and carefully walked around to the impostor. The instant she was around the bench, he lashed out with a kick that tripped Kat onto her back. Instinctively, she rolled, just as 'Bridge' leapt to where she was moments ago, before landing a kick on Kat's side. She let out a cry of pain when 'Bridge' straddled her, already pulling taut the wire. Moments before the wire was looped around her neck, Kat head butted 'Bridge' in the stomach, causing him to recoil in pain, and get off her.

Already on her feet, Kat leapt over his fallen form, but 'Bridge' managed to land a kick against her back, sending her against her desk. Winded, Kat managed to tap the emergency call button before 'Bridge' leapt at her, this time grabbing her from behind. With Kat bent over the table, he had no trouble coiling the wire around her neck.

Kat let out a choking cry before it was stifled when 'Bridge' tightened the wire around her neck, and pulled…

* * *

A.N: Evil, am I not? Or perhaps not…

Anyways, thought it would be nice (evil laughter) to end it here, temporarily, till the next chapter of course. Which really shouldn't take all that long (five days, at the most, less if you review!), since…school's finished! For two weeks, I have no commitments to school! Three cheers people!

I hope that the 'lil fight scene in the lab wasn't too dull and uninteresting. It's been a while since I last touched on a fight scene, and I really hope that I'm not losing my touch there…after all, there might be a re-writing of Aftershock on the horizon…

Anyways, review people, please. It kinda irks me that the people who alert or favourite often just…alert or favourite. It surely doesn't take up much time to leave a review. Just a few words, but I'll leave my pet peeves alone for now. So, if you've alerted, review! To tell me why you alerted in the first place…or put in under your favourites.

See ya all next time!


	6. Nothing as it Seems

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Fifth chapter, woo! Or sixth, if you count the prologue. And also, when I said this was going to be a fairly short fic (around ten chapters, I had imagined), I didn't really plan it. However, I have planned it now and guess what? It's going to be around fifteen chapters instead! Way off the mark…so leave reviews! Pretty please? Heck, I'll even throw in a cherry on top!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

'Bridge' pulled back on the coil, and Kat gagged as she tried to separate the thin, tightening wire from her throat.

Her claws could slice through the wire, given a little bit of time, but Kat highly doubted that it would work. By the time she could cut the wire, she would be unconscious from lack of oxygen…or dead.

She tripped to slip a finger in between the wire that was biting deep into her neck, but failed as 'Bridge' pulled tighter again. Kat wasn't sure how much longer she could last with a coil of wire twisted against her throat, but she was aware that she was starting to become dizzy and light-headed.

As the wire was screwed even tighter, Kat made a final effort to escape. She swept her leg at 'Bridge's leg. With him pinning her, she couldn't fall, but 'Bridge' lacked a good stance, and was knocked off-balance. With him falling backwards, Kat ducked her head, freeing herself from the wire. Ignoring the urge to touch the affected area, Kat let out a hiss and leapt at the surprised 'Bridge'.

He raised his hands to block, but was swept off his feet again when Kat delivered a scissor kick. The kick spun 'Bridge' around and into a bench.

"You'll pay!" shouted 'Bridge', leaping at Kat again, throwing away the coil of wire.

He threw a punch at Kat, who expertly blocked the attack, before swinging her leg around. Grabbing the leg, 'Bridge' pulled on it, throwing Kat to the floor, where he promptly straddled her again and wrapped his hands around her throat.

He leaned down closer to her face.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" he sneered.

Kat didn't reply, and tucked both her legs in, before springing out, catching 'Bridge' in the chest with a kick that propelled him backwards and off her. She scrambled back onto her feet.

"You don't know when to give in either!" Kat shot back, watching 'Bridge' get up warily.

He charged her, before Kat leapt aside to avoid being tackled to the ground. She spun around with a kick which was avoided and followed up with a punch that hit 'Bridge' in the stomach. Staggering back, he picked up the dropped wire before landing a kick on Kat, which sent her back. In one swift motion, even as Kat was staggering towards the wall, he flung the wire around her neck and pulled.

With the momentum of the kick still propelling her forwards, 'Bridge' had not managed to twist the wire around her neck firmly. Instead, Kat managed to reach the wall, and ran up it. Within seconds Kat had scaled the wall, and pushed off in a back flip. Unable to keep a hold of the wire, 'Bridge' had to let go before it could do any significant damage to Kat. She landed on her feet as he stumbled back, and Kat wasted no time planting a kick on 'Bridge's chest. The force of the blow was enough to send 'Bridge' stumbling back, before crashing into a bench, knocking his head against the bench. He slumped down slowly, the force of the blow having knocked him unconscious.

Slumping to the floor, Kat closed her eyes in relief and took a deep breath. This was the closest she ever had been to death, and her hand crept up and gently touched her sore throat. She was sure that the imprint of the wire wasn't pretty. Rubbing her neck, Kat opened her eyes and stared at the fake 'Bridge' lying on the floor. Who was he?

The door to the lab opened, and Kat was surprised to find Syd and Z walk in.

"Kat!" they shouted, seeing her on the floor.

Rushing over, they quickly helped Kat to stand up though she stumbled a bit once she was on her feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Syd.

"I'll be fine," Kat said.

"Whoa, what happened to your neck?" Z asked, noticing the ugly scar on her neck. "That's nasty."

"Ask him," Kat replied, pointing at the unconscious 'Bridge'.

"Bridge!" Syd and Z exclaimed, running over to the unconscious person.

"He's not Bridge," Kat said walking over to them. "At least, not the Bridge we know."

"What do you mean?" Syd asked.

"He attacked me, but his scent is off," Kat said.

"Scent?" Syd asked confusedly.

"Each of you has a different scent," Kat replied.

"Oh."

"We keep forgetting you're not human," Z chuckled, crouching over 'Bridge'. "You just look so much like one and act like one so we forget. What do we do with him?"

"That's up to Doggie," Kat answered. "In the mean time, we'd better put him in the cells."

"Will do. Come on Syd," Z grunted, lifting one of 'Bridge's arms over her shoulder. "Little help here?"

"Coming," Syd sighed.

The two of them hauled the unconscious 'Bridge' up onto their shoulders, and then walked out, dragging 'Bridge' along with them, drawing quite a few stares as they proceeded down to the holding cells.

Kat simply sighed and slumped into her chair, worn out by her ordeal. She was greatly disturbed by the latest happening, as would be the others.

"Doggie?" she asked, knowing that the cadets on-duty wouldn't be able to hear her. "We've got a problem."

"What is it, Kat?" she heard him say.

"It'll be easier to explain if you actually come here."

"I'm on my way."

"To the interrogation room," Kat corrected.

"Why there?"

"Because things can be better explained there."

"Very well Kat," Cruger growled.

The link closed as Kat closed her eyes again, and massaged her still aching throat. After a few minutes, Kat forced herself up and out of her chair, walking out the door and headed towards the interrogation room. No sooner had she left before the speakers blared "B-Squad, report to the interrogation room," before snapping off.

* * *

They were all there, minus Bridge and adding Kat, standing around the room or staring through the glass window as Cruger entered. Bridge was visible through the one-way window, now conscious and doing nothing outside of looking around the room. He occasionally stared at the window as if he knew that they were there. Then again, if he was Bridge, then he would know everything about the interrogation room.

"What's going on?" he asked as he entered.

When Kat turned around, he was shocked at the vivid white scar across her throat.

"What's that Dr. Manx?"

"The reason why we're here," she responded.

"Apparently Bridge attacked her," Syd chimed in.

"Oh, so who's the villain now Sky? Me or Bridge?" Jack said.

"It could be anyone," Sky cryptically said.

"Right."

"Just leave it alone Sky! Be more worried about what happened to Bridge than who did what," Z said.

Sky grumbled, and considered taking it further, by pointing out that Z was defending Jack without any proof, but Cruger's dissatisfied growl discouraged him not to.

"In any case, have you interrogated him yet?"

"No sir. We were just waiting for you to get here."

Cruger growled again.

"I expected some initiative Rangers," he started, but was cut off by Kat.

"Doggie, I told them to wait for you. They were only following my orders."

Cruger grunted. It annoyed him somewhat that the Rangers were listening to Kat instead of taking the initiative, but there was no point in arguing and there was no harm done in any case.

"Very well," he said. "Tate, you'll be first up."

Sky nodded, and walked out of the room, taking a side corridor that led to the interior of the interrogation room without revealing that there was a separate room.

He entered, and 'Bridge' watched him from the table where he was seated. 'Bridge' didn't make a sound as he stood in front of him, and if he was intimidated, then he was showing no signs of it.

"Give up the act. We know you're not Bridge, so quit pretending that you are," Sky said.

'Bridge' made no noise, no movement, and no nothing. He just sat there, watching Sky.

"You're not yourself," Sky said. "If there's any help you need, you know that there are people here who can help you."

For the first time since Sky had entered, 'Bridge' finally moved. He leaned forward.

"There _is_ something you can help me with," he said.

"What?"

"Go and screw that kitty of yours," he said, sitting back.

Sky arched a brow while Kat, still inside the room with the rest of B-Squad flushed crimson.

"You definitely are not Bridge. Tell us who you really are," Sky demanded.

"Who said I wasn't Bridge?"

"Because Bridge never acts the way you do!"

"And you would know…?"

"Because Bridge has been my teammate and roommate for over three years!"

"Oh, my bad. So you're screwing your roommate instead of that kitty cat?"

"I've had enough of this. Tell us who you really are!" Sky shouted.

"I'm Bridge."

"You're not Bridge! You just look like him!"

"That's what you think," said 'Bridge'.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything will be unravelled in due time."

Sky took a deep breath.

"If you won't tell us who you are, then who do you work for?"

"I work for the thing you've been pursuing the last couple of weeks."

"Reaper?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"This is ridiculous," said Sky, storming off out the door.

He followed the short corridor to the waiting room, where the rest of them where gathered. He flopped down onto a chair, refusing to say anything.

"…well, he's a tough nut to crack, ain't he?" said Jack. "Maybe I should go in there and loosen him up a bit."

As he said this, Jack cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"_No_ Jack," growled Cruger.

"I know, I know Commander," Jack said. "Just fooling around a little."

"In any case, he does have some things to say," Z said.

"Too bad he won't come out with it," Syd chimed in.

"Maybe you three could use your feminine wiles to get him to talk?" Jack suggested.

All three of the women in the room shot daggers at Jack.

"Hehe," Jack laughed nervously. "Only a joke."

"It was a bad one," Syd informed him.

"Anyway, looks like we have to take turns to see if he will reveal anything more," Kat said.

"Oh, I'll go first," Jack said, standing up. "Need to stretch my legs, and get my fist ready."

"Jack…" warned Cruger.

"Only joking, DC. Only joking," Jack said as he left the room.

* * *

Within the hour, all of them save for Cruger had systematically gone into the room, and took turns at interrogating 'Bridge', with little to no success. No matter how different their ways of going about the investigation, 'Bridge' wouldn't say a thing.

Kat, who had been the most recent person to enter and leave, came back into the room looking and feeling frustrated. All of them were agitated in one way or another, or more or less than others.

"Maybe we really should have roughed him up a little," Jack said, watching 'Bridge' do nothing inside the interrogation room. He was still sitting there in the same place he had been for over an hour, and still hadn't touched the glass or jug of water that had been laid out.

"I think we're better off just confining him to a Card," Z said.

"It wouldn't be helpful for us if we did," Kat said. "We're better off placing him in a security cell."

"Why would that be?" Sky asked.

"Because in case we need to ask him anymore questions, it will be easier to ask him from the cell than to find his Card, bring it up here and then interrogate him. It's just too much trouble to do it that way," Kat answered.

"I think I will have to agree with Kat here. Our work is done for today. Kat, keep looking for anything that may lead us to anything more about Reaper. Sky and Jack, escort him to one of the cells. I'll get a pair of guards down there soon. As for the rest of you, rest up and continue to train. Dismissed," Cruger said as they left the room, Sky and Jack grabbing 'Bridge' on their way out.

* * *

Bridge had woken up close to over two hours ago to find himself with an enormous headache, hungry and locked in a small room. It wasn't actually all that small—just a bit larger than the holding cells in the Delta Command Base, and like the Delta Command Base's holding cells, it had all the basic necessities: a bed (a comfortable one at that), a wash basin and enough light with the switch on the other side. The one thing that was different was that in place of where bars were, it was a door, a metal one. In short, it had more in common with a room than a holding cell, even though it had the feeling of one.

Since those two hours ago, they had opened the door twice, once to give him a tray of food and glass of water, and the other to take him to the showers. Since then, they had made no attempt to gain information from him, made no attempt at torturing or beating him. They just left him alone. The people who entered were always dressed in a cloak and a hood, confirming his suspicion that he had been captured by Reaper. It still confused him why an organisation that opposed and aimed at the destruction of S.P.D., which he was a part of, would leave him alone. Apart from locking him up, they had treated him pretty decently, with enough food and water not for him to go hungry or thirsty. For some reason, he would have imagined the treatment to be a little bit…worse.

Getting up from the bed where he was lying, Bridge strolled around the small space, again feeling the walls to see if they had any weakness in them that he could exploit. He had done so four times already, and each time had found nothing that he could use, but he kept checking. Running his gloved hands across the walls and doors, there was nothing.

Sinking back into the bed, Bridge felt in his pocket, which had nothing, and his belt, which would have held his morpher. But that, along with his standard-issue blaster pistol, had been taken away from him, even before he had woken up for the first time. Where they had taken it, Bridge had no idea. He only hoped that they were not trying to replicate the technology, even though Bridge knew it was impossible: the morpher was designed so that it was impossible to take apart without the right access unless it was broken. And if it was broken, there was no way for it to work, as a morpher and a communicator.

He wondered about his team as the time passed by. Where they looking for him? Or were they too busy fighting each other? Sometimes, he couldn't help but be annoyed at his team, but he kept all that hidden. All the fighting, all the negative emotion, it was bad for him. He had tried to keep things down, not only for himself, but for the good of the team, but they had always brushed off his suggestions, and continued with the fighting. Yes, Bridge Carson was pissed off at his teammates. It was a secret, one that he would do his best to keep.

The door creaked open, and Bridge bolted up. If they were here to kill him, then he would do his best to give them a run for their money. A cloaked and hooded figure walked in, carrying a tray of food. Hot food, he could smell it from here. The figure closed the door behind them, and placed the tray on the small table.

Bridge watched the figure warily. Even if it was hot food, it could be poisoned. Bridge had no doubts that they would try to kill him soon, one way or another.

Instead of leaving as they usually did, this time, the cloaked figure stayed in the room, watching him. Bridge stayed where he was.

"You can eat," the person said. The voice was female, and sounded very familiar to Bridge, but he couldn't place where. "It's not poisoned, in case you were wondering."

"Why should I trust you? You're the enemy."

"Depends on which perspective you are looking at. How can I stop you from strangling me right now?" countered the female.

"Because you have something hidden on you," Bridge said. "That cloak can hide a lot."

"Fine then."

The person turned away from him, and undid the cloak. Bridge caught the sight of a flash of dark hair before another hood rose over her head. The person turned around, wearing a formfitting bodysuit with a hood, and threw the cloak onto the bed next to him.

"You can check if there are any weapons. I can't hide weapons on me now, can I?"

"What is it with you guys and hoods?" demanded Bridge as he searched through the cloak. It was lightweight and still radiated with heat from her body, but he couldn't find any weapon in it.

"It's a way of keeping safe."

"I still don't trust you about the food."

"You've eaten before, and you're still alive, aren't you?"

"What if it's slow acting?"

The female sighed explosively.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll eat a small portion of the food," she said.

Bridge watched her very carefully, moving up to her side to watch her. She ate a small portion of the food, and didn't fall. When she was done, she moved back.

"Are you satisfied now?"

Bridge's stomach rumbled as he saw two slices of toast on the plate.

"I'll eat," he said, sitting down and eating. There was nothing wrong with the food, at least, nothing that he could detect. "It's good," he admitted reluctantly.

The female just gave him the impression that she was smiling. During the meal, she didn't leave the room. She gave him space, about a few metres, but didn't leave.

When he was done, she moved closer.

"You're human aren't you? Fully human, without any tampering?"

"Yes," Bridge lied, keeping his secret of his genetic ability.

"We could use someone like you," she said. "You can benefit from us as well."

"Are you trying to get me to betray S.P.D.?"

"I'm merely asking that you join us."

"Which is betraying them, because we're fighting you."

"What have they done for you? Anything personally? Or do you just do it because it feels like the right thing to do?"

"They…they have given me a chance," Bridge said slowly. "A chance to help others."

"But anything else? Don't you just want to get them back a little? Because really, what is in it for you? Just helping people, so that they can thank Red?"

"Nothing…" Bridge said finally. "I've gotten very little out of it."

"We treat everyone here equally. Isn't that what this is about? Equality? Everyone here has a role."

"Are you trying to convert me still?"

"I'm giving you a choice. You can stay here until we win, then they'll come for you. Or, you can join us, help even more people, and we'll trust you enough to give back your equipment."

Bridge thought about it. Was there something in the food that changed his opinion? Or was it just months of bottled up aggression towards his team, who only paid half the attention to him or ridiculed that affected his decision?

"I'll…join you," Bridge said at last.

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled the female. "First up, we need to get you out of here. We'll move you to a room of your own."

"Thank you."

"I'll give you a little tour of the place," said the female as she unlocked the door.

Bridge followed her out, as she slipped the cloak on again, hiding her features from view.

"My name is Sister Michele," she said. "Reaper works for the benefit of the unfortunate."

She led him past rooms of other people, some who were practising fighting and sparring, to others who were practising with firearms at target ranges. Everyone here wore a cloak and a hood, keeping their faces hidden from view.

"Everyone here is pure," she said.

"Pure?"

"Human. Why should we give up our planet that we rightfully inherit, to others who give nothing towards it?"

"In any case, S.P.D. has never shown any kind of response to the poor people, only the unfortunate off-worlders. We try to balance it out, helping the people who fight to survive every day," said Sister Michele as they passed through rooms where others slept.

"The more you are worth to us, the better and higher you are ranked," said Michele. "But Reaper is all about independence. If you make enemies here, you have to sort it out."

They reached an empty room, which was about twice the size of his cell.

"This is your room. I will be here tomorrow to give you your assignment. Sleep well," said Sister Michele.

"Uh, thanks," Bridge replied.

"And one last thing," said Sister Michele as she turned to the doorway. "Power shifts quickly in the Sect. it is not uncommon for individuals to aspire to more than what they are. With the shifting of power, comes the shifting of rules. Information is a double edged sword. Know too little, and you are bound to be marked. Know too much, and things become dangerous. Too much information is dangerous," finished Sister Michele as she walked out.

* * *

A.N: Well, I think there is a good place to stop it. Hey, at least it's not a cliffhanger! And don't start up about Bridge converting. It's a secret... ;)

Remember, please review! (Glares at people who refuse to review).


	7. Promotion

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Meh, I thought that I'd throw this out earlier than planned, since it was done and all. Nearly pure Bridge this whole chapter, so yeah…I hope you like him. And to the anonymous reviewer last chapter (pinkrangersforever) thanks for reviewing, and all will be revealed soon enough. And thanks for great response last chapter, either it was good or you had enough of my nagging! Anyways, I'll leave you alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Bridge woke up in a room that didn't feel like his, didn't look like his and in general wasn't his. _Yet at least, it was better than a cell_, he thought, remembering the previous night's experience in a small room that counted as a cell.

It was a completely unfamiliar and alien environment, and Bridge couldn't help but wonder at his decision to join Reaper. He felt exceptionally small, unimportant and admitted to himself that he was scared. He had no friends here, and if Sister Michele or whoever she claimed she was didn't get word around about him, then he'd be dead faster than he could blink. All these people here would be out for his blood if they didn't know that he was on their side, and he was certain that several would still be after his blood even if they knew he was on their side. He briefly considered running like mad when they gave him his morpher and weapons, but squelched the thought. Sometimes, he had to suffer for the benefit of others.

With those thoughts in his mind, he got up out of bed, and cleaned up. At least he had a shower and bathroom to himself. Others probably weren't so lucky. _So much for equality_, he thought to himself.

Having showered and dressed, opting to leave his S.P.D. jacket behind, Bridge found a cloak and hood in the closet. He stared at the garment, before throwing it on over his shoulders, making sure that it covered most of him, and pulled the hood over his head.

It felt ridiculous, and severely reduced his vision, thus making him less capable in combat. And Bridge was sure that sooner or later, he was going to have to fight.

Leaving the room tentatively, Bridge remembered that Sister Michele had said that she was going to drop by and give him an assignment…what ever that meant. But she was nowhere to be seen, and alone, without knowing his way around, Bridge was vulnerable.

He walked around for a bit, wandering the corridors of the place. It was definitely a large complex; that much he could attain through simple observation. Similarly dressed people in cloaks were doing different things, from practising on the firing ranges with guns, mostly bullet ones, but Bridge saw the occasional laser weapon around. They were definitely well equipped, and had a large computer network, which plenty of people manned. Obviously, they weren't a small, disillusioned cult: they were an organisation, with connections to obtain such equipment.

"You! What are you doing?" demanded a voice.

Bridge nearly jumped at the sudden shout, and turned around. A cloaked figure was walking towards him.

"I'm…"

"Spill it already. We don't have the time for stuttering," said the man with clear annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm just new around here," Bridge said.

"Wait, you're the person who joined us yesterday, right? The one Sister Michele told us about?"

"Yeah, unless you get people on a daily basis," Bridge said.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the Sect, Brother," said that man. "My name is Brother Jay. I'm one of the leaders of this little sect."

He held out a hand, which Bridge took.

"Did Sister Michele show you around yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"Walk with me," Brother Jay said, more of an order than a suggestion. Bridge fell into step alongside him.

"Sister Michele is not a person one would want to get associated with closely," he said. "Our dearest Sister would sooner turn us all in and betray us than she would gain information."

"She seemed nice enough yesterday," Bridge said with a frown.

"And don't let her fool you. She's a very dangerous person, our dear sister. As deadly to us as to our enemies. Women are dangerous beings, no matter who you look at. Sister Michele is always deadly and dangerous. It does not help that she's one of the more…influential leaders as well," said Brother Jay sourly.

"There's more than one leader?"

"Oh yes, six of us, in fact. It keeps us all in line, the fact that one of us may betray each other would mean certain death for them. Not everyone agrees with each other's plans, but it's a good system. Fear is a good motivator."

"Respect is as well," Bridge said.

"From where you came from, Brother, maybe it is. But here, respect and fear are one. You are respected through fear."

"But won't they rebel against you?"

"You are a perceptive person, Brother…"

"Carson, Bridge Carson," Bridge said.

"Yes, Brother Carson. You truly are a perceptive person. You are going to be a great asset to us, all of us, you just wait," said Brother Jay. "As I was saying, if they do rebel, it is simple to track them down, and deal with them. The punishment is harsh, they all know that, and that in turn keeps them from rebelling. But it is good to know we have someone among us who can pick these things up."

"Uh, thanks."

They walked along the complex more, until they reached the mess hall, where a large number of other people, all clothed in the mandatory cloak and hood, sat eating. Bridge was astounded by the sheer number of people in the place, and there were still countless others around the place.

"How…how many people do you have?" Bridge asked weakly.

Brother Jay gave him a look.

"Just under a hundred followers have joined us," he said. "And still more every day join as well."

"One hundred? How do you feed so many?"

"We have our ways, and not everything is revealed to everyone," said Brother Jay. "Do you wish for something to eat?"

"I think I'll be fine," Bridge said.

"If you say so. Now, remember what I said about Sister Michele. Do not be fooled by her beauty, or what she says. She uses everything you can say against you in some twisted form or another. Speak of the devil," said Brother Jay, seeing a tall cloaked figure walk around the corner.

"Brother Jay!" said Sister Michele as she approached. She noticed Bridge next to him. "Good morning, Brother…"

"Carson," said Bridge.

"Carson. I apologise, I forgot to ask you your name yesterday," said Sister Michele.

"It's all good."

"Anyway, I originally only wanted Brother Jay here, but Brother Carson, you can follow as well," said Sister Michele.

The two of them followed her to a room, where four other people were sitting.

"Please, sit," Sister Michele said to Bridge, gesturing at a seat.

"Sister Michele, who is this?" said one of the females. Again her voice sounded familiar to Bridge, but also different.

"Just one of our recent members," she answered as Bridge reluctantly sat down.

"And why is he here?" asked another male.

"Because I invited him, and he may prove useful in the upcoming event," answered Sister Michele.

"What upcoming events?"

"There are a number of things to be taken care of. Again, our benefactor has given us our most recent supplies, including food stores, medication and weapons and ammunition," said Brother Jay.

"And anything else?"

"He wants us to speed up the schedule."

"You tell him that if he wants S.P.D. destroyed faster, then he come and do it himself!" snapped the first female voice Bridge heard.

"Why don't _you_ tell him?

"Because _you're_ the leader," she responded.

"We are all leaders here."

"But you are the leader of us, so that in turn makes you the overall leader. Therefore, it is _your_ responsibility to convey our wants and requests to him."

"I am not going to ask him to come and do it himself! We were supposed to do it!"

"So if he wants us to do it, then you tell him that we'll do it our way and when we want, during our time and according to our schedule!"

There was silence, as two members stared down each other under hidden eyes, breathing heavily. The others looked on, unsure of whether to join in or to stay quiet.

Finally, Sister Michele spoke up.

"Enough of that, the both of you. You two are so damned childish. Get your act together, or both of you will be reporting to him," she said.

"Stay out of this, Michele. This is between me and her," snapped Brother Jay.

"You don't have the right to call me Michele."

"Then who does? Him?" he said, pointing at Bridge.

"Enough!" snapped the other male. "We have more pressing issues than this, namely Brother Matthew. What has happened to him?"

"He was supposed to call in, but he hasn't," said another female. "It's worrying me."

"You don't worry about people. You worry about the next time you bed some unfortunate fool," sneered Sister Michele.

"And you don't?"

"I try to keep myself clear. Unfortunately, you seem to wholly disregard purity, which is very unfortunate, especially if the others who follow you know."

"You wouldn't," said the other female.

"Try me."

"For the last time, enough!" shouted Brother Jay. They all fell silent.

"Now, what do we do about Brother Matthew?"

"We either let him be, or we try to get him out of whatever situation he has managed to land himself within," said one of the females.

"All of us?"

"A fair majority would be required, but not all of us," said Sister Michele.

"Then who's staying behind? Unless you just want to throw bodies at them?"

"Brother Matthew is most likely held in an S.P.D. holding cell. Trying to get into that by forcing our way in will just blow our cover."

"Then what? We infiltrate with our infiltrators?"

"Wouldn't work. They would be defeated by the Rangers before they could complete their task," said Brother Jay. "It would have to be us if we are to match their Rangers."

"You're forgetting Brother Carson here, Brother Jay," said Sister Michele. "He can come with us."

"What?" asked Bridge.

"You are to accompany us to S.P.D. We need you to get us in and help us find the holding cell where Brother Matthew is bound to be held," answered the other male voice.

"But…"

"No buts."

"Come on," said Sister Michele, getting up and taking Bridge's arm. "I'll get you your weapons."

They watched as the pair left.

"She's a dangerous one, now more than ever," said Brother Jay.

"That's what you keep telling us. Maybe it's because you're afraid of her gaining more power than you hold," said Sister Monique.

"Don't be mean to Brother Jay. He still holds more power than the rest of us."

"And only leading Sister Michele by a marginal amount," he shot back.

"Are you suggesting that we kill our dear sister?" asked Brother Cyrus.

"Not yet, at least," said Brother Jay.

"That's going a bit far, isn't it?" said Sister Alice. "I mean, depriving her of a little power would make all of us a bit more secure than we are right now, but outright killing her would be like cutting off one of our hands. She is the smartest among us."

"And the one who is most likely to turn on us all without question," said Brother Jay.

"Are you worrying about yourself, or the whole of the Sect?" asked Sister Monique. "Because if it's just yourself, then you can forget about all this. I don't agree with you about killing her just for your benefit."

"Involving her in scandal would be nice," said Brother Cyrus.

"What scandal? What possibly would turn all her followers against her? She is too damned clean to get something, anything really, believable up," said Sister Monique.

"I say we just forget all this for now, temporarily," said Brother Cyrus. "It will take too much time and effort to deprive Sister Michele of support than it is worth it. When it is necessary, we will do it, but until then, we can leave her be."

* * *

Bridge followed Sister Michele as she wound her way through the complex, ending at a door at the very end of a long hallway. He watched her place her hand on a small pad to the side. She winced slightly as the pad sampled DNA and confirmed her identity.

"What's that?" he asked.

"DNA sampler. It's the lock we have," she answered as the door slid open. "Here we are."

Walking in, Sister Michele took out Bridge's morpher and blaster pistol and handed them to him. Taking a long look around, Bridge saw that many other weapons lined the walls of the small room.

"Is this an armoury or something?"

"Something like that. Now go, the others are waiting for us."

While walking back, Bridge tried to ponder a way out of this with minimal casualties to both sides. He had a feeling that if they went in like this, quite a few guards at S.P.D. would die before they would be stopped. If he went in, he could try to do it without all the fighting and death.

"You know," Bridge said as he tried to keep up with Sister Michele's long strides. "There's an easier way to do this."

"What?"

"I could go in myself and try to get him out," Bridge said.

"And what would stop you from turning against us?"

"My word?"

"Anything else besides your word?"

"You can trust me."

Sister Michele didn't respond for a time, instead, she kept walking, with Bridge hurrying alongside her.

"Please?" he pleaded.

When she didn't respond, Bridge had just about given up hope with the idea. However, just before they entered the room, she turned around suddenly, so fast that he bumped into her.

"Sorry," Bridge said.

"You want to go in alone?" she asked.

"It'll be much easier."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, all I need is my morpher, as I don't think I'll be able to or it would be easy to carry Brother Matthew out by myself. But apart from that, yeah, I'm sure."

"Then you can do it. Just as soon as I tell the others. Ignore what they say, especially Sister Monique. She's a real firecracker," said Sister Michele as they entered.

"It's about time," said Brother Cyrus.

"We were wondering where else you might have gone," said Brother Jay.

"Just to get Brother Carson what he needs for the operation," said Sister Michele, sitting down. "He thinks it's better if he goes in alone."

"What?" demanded Sister Monique, who Bridge still didn't know.

"He is going to get Brother Matthew out of the S.P.D. base alone," repeated Sister Michele.

"Really now? And what makes you think that you can succeed?" asked Sister Alice dubiously.

"Because that's where he came from," answered Sister Michele.

"I…"

"No need for your input, Sister Monique. If Brother Carson here thinks that he can do it, then he will. Good luck Brother Carson," said Brother Jay.

"Thanks, but how do I get out? I mean to get outside?" asked Bridge.

"Sister Michele will show you the way."

"Uh, thanks."

The pair got up out of their seats and headed out the room. Sister Michele again led Bridge through the complex, passing by many others. She led him past levels, up flights of stairs and eventually into the open air outside the complex…wherever that was.

Bridge squinted in the sudden harsh light, the hood providing little comfort until his vision settled. Sister Michele stood next to him.

"Good luck. When you're done, I'll meet you at the alley two blocks down, got it?"

"Yeah. Two blocks down alley, with Brother Matthew. Gotcha."

Sister Michele nodded, and watched as Bridge walked towards the Delta Command Base, the size of the structure showing as it was visible from where they were. With that kind of size, Bridge had no trouble finding it—he already had found it in the distance, and was just heading there. When his figure disappeared around the corner, Sister Michele disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

With the Delta Base rapidly approaching, Bridge tried to think of a way to discreetly enter the Base without being noticed. His morpher had been cut off to the others, so there was no way for them to contact him or vice versa. He only hoped that they would be able to forgive him after this.

His break came when three vehicles roared out from the Delta Base's garage. The Delta Cruiser, with Syd and Z in them and the two Delta Runners with Jack and Sky riding as usual drove off with their sirens wailing. Bridge, being in the shadows, wasn't spotted.

He realised his window of opportunity, and walked up to the doors, taking off his cloak and hood and stowing them away in the process. He showed the guard his identification code, and the guard allowed inside. A plan was starting to form in his mind, one that would attract the least attention and as a result, less death and injury.

He walked through the hallways without being noticed, taking the stairs when applicable over the elevator and taking the less used and longer routes. It wasn't unusual for him to be walking around, but he wanted to remain out of sight.

Reaching the holding cells, he threw on his cloak before entering. Once inside, he found that there were a few criminals still held. Mostly small timers, these were merely thieves, first timers who only had to spend a few hours to a few days in a cell. However, he had no way of telling who Brother Matthew was.

"Which one of you is Brother Matthew?" Bridge called out.

There was murmuring from the many occupants, but most of them remained quiet and didn't speak up. Finally, just as Bridge was about to give up and sneak out into the Containment Card Storage Area, a voice spoke up.

"I am."

Bridge walked quickly, and saw the cloaked figure in the cell. Once again, the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where.

"I'm going to put you into a Containment Card, alright? It'll make things much faster when I'm getting you out," Bridge said.

He pulled out his morpher, and pressed the button, confining the cloaked figure into a Containment Card, which clattered to the floor. Quickly punching in his security code, the doors slid open and allowed him to pick up the card. There was a flood of murmurs as Bridge exited, and closed the cell again.

"Come on, help me out mate," said one person behind bars.

"Open these bars!"

"Forget them, get me out! I did nothing, I swear!"

Bridge ignored them all, and headed out the door, and ran headlong into Kat, sending the two of them stumbling back, Bridge dropping the Containment Card he was holding, Kat the clipboard she held.

Kat recovered earlier, and saw who she bumped into. She hissed, and sprang at Bridge, who only just ducked to the side to avoid her attack.

He nearly shouted, but kept his voice in check just in time. Revealing who he was would compromise what he was doing. Instead, he launched an attack of his own, which pushed Kat back as she ducked and whirled around with a kick aimed at his head. Bridge moved back, and grabbed her foot, but was forced to let go as Kat spun around with a kick aimed at his head with her other leg. He kicked again, and got a lucky hit as Kat ran into it and was propelled into the wall.

She hit it with a sickening _thud_, and slid down. Bridge bounded forward, and managed to catch Kat before she hit the floor. His heart pounding, Bridge realised that Kat's eyes were closed and she was not conscious, He hastily ripped off his glove, and pressed his index and middle finger on her neck, ignoring the beginnings of being overloaded with her thoughts and emotions, trying to find a pulse.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his fingers found her pulse, still beating. Carefully, he laid Kat down on the floor on her side, rubbing her hand. If he had killed her, or anyone that close to him, he would have gone insane.

"Sorry Kat," he whispered to her unconscious form.

Throwing the cloak off, he strolled through the Base, until he found the same guard he had encountered at the entrance. There were fewer guards around, but Bridge wasn't sure why.

"Hey!"

The guard turned, and Bridge read off his name tag.

"Allen, check the corridor to the holding cells, would you?" Bridge asked as he approached. "I thought I heard something strange there, but the Commander wants me to get something urgently done, and I don't have the time."

"Uh, sure." Allen turned away and started to walk in the direction where he had left Kat in the corridor.

Bridge watched a bit more, and then walked out of the Base, and headed to where he was going to meet Sister Michele. He felt in his for the Containment Card, and sure enough, it was still there. He walked for five minutes, and soon Bridge had reached the spot that Sister Michele had designated, and saw a cloaked figure standing, waiting.

"You have it?" Sister Michele asked as he approached.

Bridge held out the Containment Card with Brother Matthew inside, which Sister Michele took and nodded.

"You're already turning into a valuable asset to us," she said, walking off with him in tow.

* * *

Kat woke up to find four concerned faces looking down at her.

"Kat!"

"You okay?" the four members of B-Squad asked.

"I'll be fine," she said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed.

"You had us worried," said Jack.

"What happened?"

"A guard found you unconscious, outside the holding cells. Said that Bridge told him to check out the area," Sky said.

"Bridge?"

"Pretty strange, I know."

"So, what's happening now?"

"Uh, the Commander's coming down to see you," said Syd.

Sure enough, the door to the Infirmary slid open, and in walked Cruger. He was holding a metal box in his hand.

"How are you Dr. Manx?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. Do you have any recollection of what happened before you were knocked unconscious?" asked Cruger.

"Only of fighting off someone who managed to infiltrate the Base in broad daylight," Kat said.

"Any idea who?

"They were wearing a cloak and hood."

"Unfortunate," Cruger sighed.

"Is there any other reason for you to come down here to see me apart from my wellbeing?" Kat asked.

"Yes there is. In light of these new circumstances, such as the A-Squad going MIA, Cadet Carson's strange behaviour, the loss of three members of C-Squad, I think we need someone to fill those holes," Cruger said.

"Wait a minute Doggie. You're not seriously considering that are you?" Kat asked.

"I am. Congratulations Kat, you're an active Ranger now, part of B-Squad," Cruger said, handing Kat the box he had been holding.

"Open it Kat," said Z.

They crowded around her like a bunch of over-excited primary kids, as Kat rolled her eyes and unclasped the box, opening it.

Inside sat a gleaming white morpher, the letters S.P.D. emblazoned on it in gold lettering.

* * *

A.N: How many times has this happened? Not sure why I like giving Kat a morpher.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter, it didn't really go as I planned, but meh. Hope you enjoyed anyway! (Review!)


	8. Massacre at Newtech Plaza

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: I hope I got all stuff with the bullet thingy right. So complicated, how a bullet kills or wounds… (shakes head).

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

"Nice hit," Z said admiringly as Kat stooped down to check the fallen attacker.

"He'll live," she said, standing up.

No sooner had she said that did a trio of black-clad, armoured people came up, sweeping their weapons across the rooftop.

"Clear!" one of them shouted as more similarly dressed people came up.

"Why do they have to shout?" Z asked, shaking her head.

Kat walked over to where one of the dead lay, the rifle still hot as she picked it up and checked it. _Bullets… so primitive_, Kat couldn't help but think. But either way, there was no denying its effectiveness. She handed the rifle over to the nearest Newtech Tactical officer, who also found the two bodies.

"They _are_ professionals," Syd said, extending her morpher and placing the cloaked figure in a Containment Card, which she picked up.

"And we aren't?"

"That's because we don't need to charge into rooms full of gun-toting people."

"We do that."

"When?"

"When we first got S.W.A.T. mode, remember?"

"We had S.W.A.T. scanners Z. We could already see where they are," Syd said.

Helicopters started to roar over the area as ambulances started to pour in, disgorging their medical personnel to all the wounded and dead in the area.

"Guys?" Sky asked over their morphers. "Jack's hit. You'd better get down here fast."

"What?"

"We'll be right there," Kat said.

The three of them quickly headed for the elevator, passing more people as they punched the button for the ground floor.

"What happened?" Z asked nervously through her morpher as the elevator stopped, and they rushed out.

"I think he got hit with a bullet. He's bleeding pretty badly though," Sky reported.

"Sky, don't do anything except apply pressure to stop the bleeding," Kat ordered. "If we're lucky, it may just be a flesh wound and the bullet passed right through. If not, we need to get him to the Base as soon as possible."

"Roger."

Within seconds, the three of them were gathered around Jack, who Sky was standing over.

"I can do it!" Jack was saying.

"You've been shot!"

"I'll live," Jack said.

"Not if you keep bleeding at that rate," Kat said as they came up. "Hold still."

Kat checked his arm, and found that the bullet was still embedded inside.

"It's still inside your arm. We need to get it out, but not here."

"Kat, what's going on?" Cruger asked.

"Plenty of things," she replied. "Wait one. Sky, keep pressure on it. Syd, get the Cruiser here now. Doggie, there was an attack on the crowds and police outside the hall. Reaper again, it appears from the cloaks and hoods. We've apprehended one unconscious attacker, but the other two are dead. Jack's been hit, and needs medical attention, _now_."

"Alright, get him back to Base. I'll have Felix and the medical staff ready."

"And there might be more patients coming in," Z said. "There's a lot of wounded here."

The Delta Cruiser, with Syd driving screeched to a halt in front of them, before Syd hopped out. Following it were the two Patrol Cycles, remotely driven to their location by Jack and Sky's morpher.

"Kat?"

"Great, thanks Syd. Okay, Sky, help Jack up. Get his other arm and get him into the Cruiser. Syd, you'll drive and Z, keep pressure on the wound once he's in," Kat ordered.

"Come on Jack," Sky said, lifting him up. "Let's get you to the Base."

"Hey, I'm not that out of it to listen to Kat," Jack said, grimacing as his arm was jostled a bit.

"You will be soon if we don't get you to the doctor," Syd said.

"I'll take your Patrol Cycle, and try not to move," Kat said, once Jack was in the Cruiser.

"Don't scratch the paint."

"I won't," Kat chuckled.

Sky was already on his Patrol Cycle by the time Kat had walked over to Jack's Cycle, and mounted it. However, before they could roar off, a voice called after them.

"Hey, ma'am! Dr. Manx!"

Kat turned around to see a panicky Newtech Tactical officer run up to her.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but Sergeant Neil's wounded, and we don't have any more room for him. Can you take him, temporarily until he recovers?"

"Yes, get him here. We need to leave soon," Kat answered.

"Thank you ma'am," said the officer, before running off.

He came back soon after, helping a limping Sergeant Neil to the Delta Cruiser.

"Sky, help me with him," Kat said, getting off the Patrol Cycle.

"Another one?" Syd asked from the wheel of the Delta Cruiser.

"Hey, there are lots of wounded," Z said.

"Just saying why he can't get on one of the ambulances," Syd said, as a pair of paramedics rushed past them, carrying a stretcher with a moaning man.

"Maybe they're too full," Z shrugged, as Kat and Sky came up with the limping Sergeant.

"Alright Sergeant, in you go," Sky said as they helped the Sergeant into the Cruiser.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. Just don't move your leg too much," Kat said, as the pair went off to their Patrol Cycles.

With the sirens blaring again, the three vehicles drove off, weaving their way through traffic and pedestrians, many of whom who weren't at the sight of the shooting were heading for it. A small convoy of ambulances also started to slowly stream out away from the site, following the three S.P.D. vehicles for a while before driving off in a different direction.

* * *

Within ten minutes, the three vehicles halted in the parking lot of the Delta Base, where a small number of people, including Felix stood waiting. As soon as the Cruiser stopped, they started to haul Jack and Sergeant Neil out of the jeep.

"Kat!" Felix called out.

"Yeah?"

"You hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's just Jack and the Sergeant," she responded as Sky got off his Cycle and Syd hopped out of the driver's seat.

"Then we better get to them," Felix said, as he began to walk away, with the others following.

They soon reached the Infirmary, where Jack was already laid out on the bed, with the Sergeant next to him. Felix pulled on a lab coat, and walked behind the curtains, as Sky, Syd, Z and Kat sat down, listening to Jack's protests.

"I don't need an anaesthetic!"

Kat got up, and walked over behind the screen, as another nurse tried to convince Jack to take the anaesthetic. Z and the others soon followed, making sure not to touch anything for fear of contaminating it.

"Just take it Jack. The operation to get that bullet out of your arm is going to hurt enough with it, and I'm not sure if you want to try it without the anaesthetic," Kat said.

"I can get it out easily enough," Jack said, phasing his arm so that it wasn't solid any more.

The bullet fell out and hit the floor with a decisive _clink_.

"Jack!" Kat gasped, her hand shooting to her mouth in shock.

"I highly recommend that you do not do that," Felix said, as he looked over Jack's arm and started to bandage it. "That bullet may have been the only thing stopping internal bleeding."

"When you recover, I'm so gonna kick your ass for giving me such a fright," Z said.

"Feel free," Jack said.

"Just get better soon," Syd said. "We're without enough people as it is already. The last thing we need is our leader also out of it."

"Hey, I'm already out of it remember?"

"I didn't say that!"

"No, Sky did, but since I'm going to be stuck here for the next what?" Jack looked at Kat.

"Don't ask me: I'm not the medical expert," Kat said.

"Come on, we thought that you were our all-in-one package doctor who could do anything!"

"Not everything."

"Fine, rough estimate?" Jack asked.

"Going by the state of your arm, anywhere from a couple of days to a week or two," Kat said.

"Serious?"

"Yes."

Jack cursed.

"Oh well, Sky, you have command of the squad until I get better. Try not to kill everyone by over-working them until then, 'cos I really want a squad to command when I get back," Jack said, lying back on the bed.

"Come on, leave Jack alone," Felix ordered, coming back. "He needs his rest. That includes you as well, Kat."

"See ya Jack," Z said as they left.

"Get well soon," Kat called.

"Try to incapacitate Sky or something. I feel much better with you in command of the squad rather than him," Jack called back to her.

* * *

Once in her lab, Kat set to work on the vial of the fluid she had collected. Emptying it out on a small Petri dish, Kat ran a whole series of tests on it, before using a device to determine if there was anything in the fluid that was out of place.

While the machine did its slow work, Kat sat back and started to think. Bridge previously had the job of playing the third neutral party in the Squad, in between Jack and Z against Syd and Syd. The four argued more than any other squad Kat had seen in her considerable years of experience. And with Bridge gone, the burden now fell on her.

Kat sighed, and closed her eyes briefly, only to have her mind filled with images of the death at the plaza, the bright muzzle flashes of the attackers. The only surviving attacker was still in a Containment Card, which was filed away for storage. The machine wouldn't be done for another hour at least, and without any projects to work on, a rarity for her, and without the will to try to find anything more about Reaper, Kat got up out of her seat, and walked out the door, bumping into Boom as she walked out.

"Sorry Boom," Kat apologised, helping him up.

"It's okay Kat. Where are you going?"

"Taking a little break. Don't touch anything," Kat warned.

"I won't!"

"Good. I'll see you later."

Walking past the Rec Room on her way to somewhere, Kat couldn't help but overhear the latest argument coming from within. It was hard not to ignore it, and without realising it, Kat found herself leaning against the wall, listening in.

"Well you don't have to act like an asshole!" she heard Z shout.

Kat briefly wondered if there were any cadets still in the Rec Room. It was a very hope, but Kat knew it was a doomed one. There was always someone in the Rec Room.

"So just because he's been shot, he can go around like a king? Is that it? Because he was _shot_?"

"He's not reigning around like a king!"

"It would seem like he is."

"He. Is. Not," Z said firmly.

"So ordering Kat, Kat the Chief of Technology and essentially second only to Cruger around to do a striptease is not acting like a king?"

"He meant it as a joke!"

"I know it was. It just shows his lack of attention to the chain of command!"

"So we're supposed to treat everyone above us with respect, no matter what the occasion? Sky, it was a _friendly joke_."

"Z, can you let it rest?" Kat heard Syd say for the first time. "It's been going on for a little bit too long now, and I think the cadets are starting to look at us strangely."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Z said. "And I'll give it a rest when he stops bringing it up! But knowing Sky, I don't think that he's going to let it up any time soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A lot of things, Sky. A lot of things," Z said.

"When you stop defending Jack all the time and actually look at things in a logical manner, I'll stop bringing it up!"

"So you do admit that you bring it up!"

"Only because you always refuse to see the truth!" Sky said.

"What truth? We're trying to find the damned truth!" Z exclaimed. "You can't refuse to see something that doesn't exist, and right now, we have no truth of any kind!"

"The truth that Jack may have committed the murder!"

"Oh, just because he was conveniently away from the Base the hour when we found out about the murder, we accuse him of actually committing it?" Z asked. "Did it _ever_ occur to you that people have lives outside this Base as well?"

"Yes."

"Really? I find it very difficult to believe that for some reason," Z said.

"Z, you do have to admit at least that it's very strange that Jack goes off and we get news of a murder soon after," Syd said.

"What if it's not Jack? Was he away when the murders happened after? He was right with us when they started shooting. They _shot_ him for God's sakes! Why would they shoot someone who's in league with them?"

Kat, having heard enough decided to intervene before the whole issue started to boil over and spill out of control, or ripped apart the whole team, if it didn't have separations already.

"That's enough," Kat said, stepping into the room, instantly silencing anything that Sky was about to say.

"Kat! How long were you listening?" Syd asked.

"Long enough so that I could hear most of the thing said," she answered. "We're all a little…stressed here, but that's no reason to start hurling insults at each other."

Kat moved over, and sat down, with Sky and Z, who had been standing, doing the same, Sky sitting next to Syd.

"We're all stressed out about this, all the recent attacks, Bridge gone missing and possibly a million other things. But still, you keep this up, and whoever we're fighting won't have to worry about a Ranger team anymore," Kat said.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if Z would just accept some facts," Sky said.

"Oh, it's all me right? I'm the reason why we're sitting here talking? Is that it?"

"It's both of you," Kat said. "You need to do something, and fast, otherwise, the consequences are going to be grave. I can't force you to do anything, but I will recommend it. We have the rest of the night off, so get some sleep."

Kat rose up off the seat, and started to walk out.

"And by the way Sky, don't bother bringing up the whole striptease thing—it's okay."

Kat left, leaving behind a dumbfounded Sky and a smirking Z.

* * *

"Have you chosen your desired team members yet?" Cruger asked as he paced back and forth in front of the two members of C-Squad.

"Yes sir."

"You do know that your choices have to be approved by me before it can be formalised and that your team has to be balanced?"

"Yes sir. All the candidates were thoroughly analysed and thought about," said Nathan.

"Good. It will take some time before I can go through this though. But in the meantime, I need the pair of you to check the Newtech Plaza. Make sure that the area is still relatively secure and that things are under control," Cruger ordered. "If you need any backup, call in first. B-Squad will assist when you call in, dismissed."

Nathan and Lily saluted him, and then turned on their heel and walked out the door, nearly running headlong into Kat.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Manx," said Nathan as they both got up, Lily giggling behind them.

Kat arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry Kat," he corrected.

"That's a little better. Try to remember next time," Kat said with a smile.

"Will do. See ya."

"Bye," Kat said as she walked into the Command Centre.

"Doggie," she said as she walked up to his desk.

"Yes Kat?"

"I need to get out of the Base for a while," Kat said.

"For what?"

"Just a break," she said.

"Very well. How's the progress on what you found?"

"The machine is still scanning. It'll take a while though."

"Okay. Is everything on B-Squad alright?"

"I'm worried about them," Kat said. "They're having a great deal of issues to solve with each other before they can work fully well as a squad and reach their full potential."

"Still more arguments?"

"Yes, and Bridge often played a significant role in them," Kat sighed.

"We'll find Bridge soon, don't worry about that," Cruger assured her.

"I hope so."

* * *

"_Gruumm_," whined Morgana, clad in her purple and black bodysuit in a voice that an eight year old would be using. "I'm bored!"

The person she was talking to grunted, and said nothing as he watched Earth from the view screens. The planet, despite having him siege it with his warship still had a remarkable blue and green shade to it, with the clouds of white hanging over.

"Gruumm!"

Maybe if he ignored that whiny voice for long enough, it will go away. Or at least, he hoped it would.

"Gruumm!" Morgana shouted, even louder this time.

Again, he did his best and utmost to ignore her. She would have to wait until he was ready to listen to her…not that he actually would anyway.

"Gruumm!" Morgana shouted, this time stomping her foot. When he didn't respond again, she walked over to his throne and started to kick it. "Gruumm!"

"What is it!" he shouted, finally reaching his limit. He got up out of his throne with his staff in hand and held it menacingly at Morgana, who eyed the staff carefully and nervously, backing away.

"I'm bored," she said.

"Then find something to do!" bellowed Gruumm.

"I can't find something to do though!"

"Well then, do something!"

"But what?"

"I don't know, maybe…get down there and get rid of that Dr. Manx!" he shouted, pointing at the screen, on which they could see Kat walking through the streets alone.

"Fine by me."

Morgana was gone in a flash.

* * *

The cool night breeze was a relief on Kat's face as she walked through the park, her hands in pockets of her new jacket and looking down as she walked. She passed a few couples as she made her way through. Kat enjoyed the night breeze. It gave a sense of calm that was lacking within the Delta Base.

However, that sense of calm disappeared when Kat heard the faint buzzing of energy, and leapt away as the ground exploded beneath her. Landing and then rolling on her feet, Kat scanned the park for her attacker. Sure enough, there stood a person holding twin crescent shaped blades in all their arrogant glory.

"Well well kitty, looks like I finally found someone to play with!" said Morgana.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kat said, getting up. "But I don't play nice."

She whipped out her morpher, and in a flash, was clad in her white and orange battle suit. Without any further talk, Kat launched herself at Morgana, who was now fully outfitted in her purple and black suit.

The two exchanged kicks and punches, as they moved all over the park, leaping from position to position. Kat managed to land a blow to Morgana's head, which rocked her back long enough for her to leap back, and launch a flurry of explosive energy flakes. The explosions blossomed around Morgana, hurling her high in the air before crashing back to the ground.

Morgana grunted as she threw a combination of kicks and punches that slowly pushed Kat back as she blocked and countered each attack. When Kat missed a punch, Morgana took the opportunity to land a kick directly on Kat's chest, sending her back against a tree. Morgana pinned Kat against the tree, but she twisted around quickly enough so that Morgana lost her grip, as Kat swept her legs out from under her, sending her crashing back to the ground.

Leaping away, Kat pushed off against a tree and reversed her direction so that Morgana, who had leapt after her, was caught in a kick that sent her back.

"That does it," she grunted, lifting her arm to launch a blast of energy at Kat.

The blast missed as Kat leapt off the tree, the wave of energy slicing through it, as she landed in a roll. She leapt up from the roll and kept running at Morgana, who moved back to avoid Kat's attack, but ended up facing the wrong way as Kat flipped over her, to grab her from behind. Morgana grabbed Kat's arms from behind, and lifted her over her head, slamming Kat into the ground. But as soon as her back touched the ground, Kat kicked out with both legs, sending Morgana back into a tree.

"Do you know when to give up?" Kat asked, panting as she got up.

"Never," Morgana replied. As she stood however, blasts of energy came from nowhere, impacting all around the two combatants.

"What the…?" mumbled Morgana before cloaked figures suddenly flooded the scene.

They fell upon the two warriors, as Kat tried to fight them off and Morgana the same. Kat kicked one in the chest, struck another with a blow to the face, but was hit from behind and fell. She spun around, sweeping the ones around her immediate vicinity off their feet as she got up, but was hit again.

Morgana tried to fight off her opponents, but too was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of attackers. She kicked and punched, and had knocked down three when a kick struck her, before another cloaked figure levelled a blaster at her chest, and fired. The bolt struck and hurled her body away, as Kat Manx came flying through the air, crashing on the ground next to her.

Kat's suit disappeared from around her, as Morgana's helmet too vanished. The two women were battered and shaken, as the cloaked figures still standing came closer.

"Wait!" Morgana shouted desperately. "You weren't meant to do this!"

But they paid no heed to her as they approached, and brought the butt of a pistol down on her head. A sickening crack sounded, as Morgana's head rolled back, unconscious. Kat felt a blow on her head, as her visioned slowly blackened.

She reached out for help as she saw two running figures, before her arm dropped to the ground, and her vision went black.

* * *

A.N: Why do I always do this to characters? Or we, I suppose. We like putting characters through really tough times, don't we?

I think I should get back into asking you hypothetical questions. They're fun. But that's for next week. And am I evil or what, giving you all these cliffhangers? ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya next time!


	9. Friends Close, Enemies Closer

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Things after this chapter are going to return to normal. And by things, I mean updates. And normal means once a week, every Thursday. Sorry about that, it's just that this time around, I've got exams for school, and they take major priority over updates, but rest assured, they will happen. But since there's about six or seven chapters still to go, I think that'll be enough to last through the worst of the term, so yeah…see ya at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

"What happened out there?" Cruger asked as the two bruised C-Squad members stood in front of him.

It was late a night, quite late. Late enough so that most of the other cadets and officers were sleeping. But Nathan and Lily now stood in front of him, bruised and carrying disturbing news.

"As you had ordered sir, we went out to see if anything else had happened at the sight of the shooting," said Nathan. "But on our way back, we spotted a Ranger fighting someone, before all these people in cloaks and hoods attacked them both."

"We tried to help, but they roughed us up before leaving us alone," said Lily. "But I think I saw that it was Dr. Manx who was fighting."

Cruger growled. "You tried to stop an entire group of opponents yourself? You could have been killed!"

"Sir, we were just trying to-…"

"I know. But there was nothing you can do about it, and it was a brave thing for the both of you to do, for that I commend you. But it was a little foolish."

"Sorry sir."

"Is there anything else you want to report on what happened?"

"Nothing sir, except that the media persons are already at the sight of the shooting."

"That is inevitable," Cruger sighed. "And yes, that Ranger was Dr. Manx. She was temporarily promoted to fill in a gap in B-Squad, but now it looks as if she too is missing. Dismissed, and I'll have your team selection finalised by tomorrow."

Nathan and Lily saluted, and headed out of the Command Centre, undoubtedly to bed as Cruger sat back in his chair, watching the blinking screen without comprehending what was on it. Not only were they missing Bridge, now they were also missing Kat, who was granted a great deal more difficult to replace than Bridge, given her position.

_What is happening to us?_ wondered Cruger.

* * *

Pitch black darkness slowly became replaced with a far lighter shade of darkness as Kat Manx slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, Kat realised that she was lying on the floor on her side, but was too tired and too disorientated to try to get up. Closing her eyes briefly, Kat's vision slowly returned, until she could see everything with perfect clarity, thanks to her greater than average eyesight.

The cell or room that they had been placed in was completely bare of anything apart from the very basic necessities, such as two small beds, a light and a wash basin. Apart from that, the room or cell was empty. The door had a very small slit through the top, which Kat presumed was used to see inside. Apart from that, there was no gap anywhere in the cell.

Getting up on her hands and feet, Kat stumbled slightly as she stood up, her head still spinning, forcing her to sit back down again. Shaking her head to clear it of any disorientation, Kat got up again and stood without falling. Her head still ached; especially the place where the butt of the weapon had came down on her. Wincing slightly as she touched it, Kat moved over to the bed and sat down.

That was when she saw she wasn't alone in the desolate cell.

Also lying on the floor was Morgana, still unconscious and lying on her arm, her long dark hair sprawled across her form. Kat briefly contemplated leaving her on the floor before her conscience got the better of her.

Walking over to her, Kat crouched down next to her, and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up."

When Morgana didn't stir, Kat shook her again.

"Wake up," she repeated, louder this time.

Once Morgana didn't move, Kat became slightly worried. Touching a pair of fingers to the side of her neck, Kat found a pulse, beating weakly, but beating still nonetheless.

Kat shook her shoulder again.

"Third time lucky," Kat muttered. "Hey, wake up."

This time Morgana did stir. She turned over on her side and muttered, "Five minutes Gruumm, the Earth can wait," before rolling over again.

"We have five minutes, but I'm not Gruumm," Kat said.

"What?" Morgana bolted upright, nearly banging into Kat, who moved back fast enough.

"You were unconscious," Kat said.

"I know that! Try to tell me something I don't know, or are you not smart enough to?"

"Then you should know that we are being held in a cell, which has no way out, with armed guards outside."

"Armed guards?"

"I can hear the noise of laser weapons outside the door," Kat said.

Morgana huffed and moved to the door as Kat sat back down on the bed, folding her arms as she did so and watched Morgana as she made her way to the door.

"Hey! Let me out!" she shouted, banging the door with her fist. "I'm with Gruumm! This is a mistake!"

There was no response from the person or persons on the other side, if there were any. But that didn't stop Morgana from banging on the door harder still, shouting.

"They're not going to open the door," Kat said calmly as Morgana pounded the door once again, and rested her forehead against her fist on the door.

"Why's that?"

"Common sense."

"What's common sense? This is a mistake! You should be the one locked up, not me! And how do you know that there's anyone on the other side anyway? You could be tricking me."

"What would I have to gain by telling you there are armed guards on the other side? If I hadn't told you, then you would have gotten yourself killed," Kat said.

"There's something to it," Morgana said.

"Why would that be? You're the evil one, not me."

"You're just waiting for your friends at S.P.D.," Morgana said. "You have your morpher, and you're just waiting for them to come."

Kat frowned and checked her pockets, to find that her morpher was missing. It wasn't even clipped to her belt.

"I don't have my morpher with me, so there goes your assumption down the drain," Kat said.

"You do!" accused Morgana.

"What other proof do you want? Me to strip so that you can check?"

"I'd almost prefer it!"

"Fine then," Kat said, taking off her jacket and tossing it to Morgana, who searched through the jacket. The cold air of the cell sent shivers running down her spine. Rubbing her arms to keep what little warmth was left, Morgana finally handed the jacket back to her.

"Thanks," Kat said, slipping the jacket back on.

"So you don't have your morpher with you. Then why did you tell me there were guards outside?"

"Because I'd rather that I only have one enemy during this stay," Kat replied. "It would make life very difficult if I had to contend with you as well as them."

"So we're stuck here together then," Morgana said.

"You know what they say: keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer," Kat said.

* * *

"Where's Kat?" asked Syd as B-Squad started to walk towards the Infirmary to meet Jack for the last time before the visiting hours ended.

"Who knows?" Z shrugged.

"She'll probably be in her lab," Sky said. "I think she was working on finding out what happened to all the people at the charity hall."

"We all know what happened: they were shot," Syd said.

"No, before that. Someone reported that people started dropping dead for no reason at all."

"Poison?" Z asked.

"That's what Kat's working on finding out," Sky shrugged as they walked into a full Infirmary.

"Hey Doc," said Z as they saw Felix. "How are things?"

"Not that good," Felix sighed.

"Why's that?"

"There are still many patients who still need treatment from the attacks, and the city hospital can't handle all the patients. So they're shifting a number of them here, where we are also under pressure," Felix explained.

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you," Syd commented.

"Yes, well, whatever's necessary. If you happen to see Kat around, could you tell her that I need to see her?"

"Sure thing, but we haven't seen Kat at all after she left," Sky said.

"Well, when you do see her, pass that message on would you? Much appreciated," Felix said, disappearing to his office around the corner. "And you can visit Jack if you wish."

They found Jack lying on his bed, flipping through a magazine absentmindedly. His arm was still bandaged, and the bullet that had been lodged in his arm was still lying on the small table next to his bed, albeit cleaned.

"Hey," Z said softly.

Jack turned his head to see them.

"How're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good," Jack said. "Arm still hurts a little, but after getting shot there, it's to be expected, right?"

"What's it like staying here?" Syd asked.

"Kinda boring, in fact," he answered. "I really want to get out of here soon."

"I thought you would have wanted to stay in here without responsibilities," Z said.

Jack laughed softly. "Too true. Nah, seriously though, I prefer it out there with you guys. More fun and excitement than simply staying here and do nothing but read."

"Didn't you like reading?" Syd questioned.

"Not when I'm lying in a bed all day. And do I still have a squad to command Sky?"

"Look around you," Sky retorted.

"I'm still missing Kat."

"She's probably in the lab."

"She's not," Cruger said as he came into the Infirmary, causing the three standing Rangers to snap to attention and salute. Jack attempted but his arm still pained him too much. "At ease."

They relaxed, and Z asked, "What do you mean 'she's not'?"

"C-Squad has just informed me that Kat was attacked only a few minutes ago, and taken prisoner by another group of attackers," Cruger said.

"You're joking me," Syd said.

"I'm not."

"First Bridge, and now Kat," Sky mumbled. "Who's next?"

"In any case, this means that you will be one member short again, and without many potential candidates, you will be short handed until we can get both Kat and Bridge back, upon which Kat can either take a permanent position on your team, or be a reserve Ranger in case," said Cruger.

"Wait, don't you have a morpher?" asked Jack.

"I do, but as the Commander of this Base, I cannot accompany you on patrols. So until Jack is cleared for active duty again, the three of you," Cruger said, turning to Sky, Syd and Z, "will be extremely undermanned until then. I expect all of you to maintain a level of professionalism during this time of crisis."

"Yes sir," they all dutifully replied.

"Carry on," Cruger said, as he walked out of the Infirmary.

"Well, we'd better get going," Sky said. "Get well Jack."

"Same to you, except stay healthy, and keep my squad alive."

"See ya bro," Z said, following Sky to the door.

"Bye Z. Goodnight."

"Syd, you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I need to talk to Jack," she answered.

Z and Sky both raised a brow at her sentence, before leaving, sensing that she wanted to talk to Jack in private.

"Sergeant," they both said, nodding their head in greeting at Sergeant Neil who was limping into the Infirmary.

"How's the leg?" asked Z.

"It's much better now, thanks for asking," he said.

"You going soon?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, Dr. Felix says that I'll be cleared by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. Goodnight Sergeant," Z said.

"Goodnight to the both of you," said Sergeant Neil.

"What do you think Syd wants to talk to Jack for?" Z asked.

"Something," Sky said, an improvement over a time where he didn't bother to acknowledge her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked as Syd sat down on a stool next to his bed.

"I just wanted to say sorry," Syd said, not looking at him. In fact, she seemed to be looking everywhere but him.

"Sorry? For what?" Jack asked, raising his brow.

"For being so harsh on you the last couple of days," Syd confessed. "I guess I was just kind of annoyed at Z, and when she took your side, I guess I just wanted to get her back. I was also a bit suspicious of what you were doing, but I don't know anymore."

"Well, thanks," Jack said, with surprise and his brow still arched. "Not sure if it makes me feel any better about Sky, but it's good to know that there's one less person that Z and I have to defend my ass against."

"I think Sky would be a little less suspicious of you if actually told him what you were doing that night," Syd said.

"Well, what are the chances he'll believe me anyway?" Jack said.

"He's just quite stubborn, and harder to accept people who seem to get into higher up positions without putting in all the effort," Syd said.

"What, like me and becoming both the leader of B-Squad and the Red Ranger in one day?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, like that. Sky was here longer than I have been, or even Bridge for that matter," Syd said. "He worked his way up from the lowest levels when he first came here, and he aspired to be the best. I guess he doesn't think that being blue is just as good as being any other colour."

"You got that right," Jack said, nodding. "What's wrong with blue? I'd be happy to wear blue."

"Well, his father was partly the reason, but knowing Sky, he'll come around to his senses some time," Syd said.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later. It would be a shame to have to confront the final villain with the team split in two," Jack said. "A shame to have two final last words, instead of one united one."

"Night Jack," Syd said as she left.

"Night Syd, and thanks."

* * *

The room, still bathed in the red light that it always was, now held the original six figures, all cloaked and hooded. Once again, Brother Jay, Sister Michele, Brother Cyrus, Sister Alice, Brother Matthew and Sister Monique sat around the circular table for the first time since Brother Matthew's capture.

"So we have lost three operatives, on a singular mission to induce panic," said Sister Michele.

"Two dead and one captured," said Brother Cyrus.

"We sacrificed three of our best operatives on a botched mission?" demanded Sister Monique. "Who ordered the operation?"

"I did," Brother Cyrus said. "And it wasn't a botched mission: it went exactly as we planned it would."

"But that _plan_ didn't call for the death of our best Infiltrators!"

"They knew the risks, and they still carried it out," said Sister Alice. "They will be remembered and honoured."

"Who were they?" asked Brother Matthew.

"Brother Michael, Brother Stokes and Brother Mai," said Brother Cyrus.

"So now we know that you won't be honouring any of them," said Sister Michele.

"What do you mean?" asked Sister Alice with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

"What do you think it means?" said Sister Michele, leaning forward. "I'm sure you can work it out!"

"Will you two stop this already?" said Brother Jay. "While I'm sure some of us here enjoy your daily spouts with each other, there remain far more productive things to do and to be done instead of watching you argue daily. I'm not saying you can't do it, just not during these meetings. I couldn't care if you argue outside this meeting, but not here."

Sister Michele and Sister Alice both stopped their argument and turned to him.

"Good. Now, did we achieve our goal?"

"It depends," said Sister Monique. "No one cared about the poison—the entire shooting took all the attention away from the poison. The shooting itself only panicked people in the immediate vicinity. After the media arrived, the police said that the shooters were already apprehended. While there is fear in the city, it is mostly paranoia, far from what we wanted to achieve."

"But didn't you say--…" started Sister Alice, before she was cut off.

"Sister Alice, please shut up!" demanded Brother Jay angrily. "You are starting to become a hindrance!"

Sister Alice opened her mouth, but closed and angrily looked away from Brother Jay.

"So we didn't achieve our goal of wide-spread panic?" asked Brother Jay, trying to control his breathing.

"No," said Sister Michele. "No matter what kind of face Brother Cyrus puts on it, the operation failed."

"It was bound to fail anyway," Sister Alice mumbled.

"Sister, what did I tell you?" said Brother Jay.

Sister Alice refused to say anything, so Brother Jay went on.

"So the operation failed. It was not very essential in our plan, anyway," he said. "But we've captured one S.P.D. Ranger and another person who our benefactor asked us to get rid of. What do we do with them?"

"Let me torture them," said Sister Monique.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near them," said Brother Jay. "We might as well shoot them if we let you have them."

"They might have information," mused Sister Michele. "They can still be of use to us."

"Like Brother Carson?"

"Not in that sense. These two won't turn, I have a feeling," said Sister Michele.

"So we extract information from them?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll leave it at that. If no one else has anything to say, we are done," said Brother Jay.

No one said anything, so they all got up and left the room. Sister Alice went a different way from the others, still angered.

"Alice!"

The shout caused her to stop, and turn back to see Sister Michele walking up to her.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Alice, I'm sorry for my behaviour back there," said Sister Michele, stopping in front of her. "It was…rash of me to bring that up and say those things. I know you better than that, so I'm sorry."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have a feeling something is going to happen soon, and I'd prefer that we'd be united rather than separated when that happens," said Sister Michele. "Can you accept my apology?"

Sister Alice thought for a moment. All of the things Sister Michele had just said she never usually did. As far as she knew, Sister Michele didn't let anyone in on her feelings and never apologised.

"Yes, I can. Thank you for telling me," said Sister Alice.

"Thank you. Do you want to have lunch or rather, dinner?"

* * *

Three days later, a distressed Sister Michele burst into the room, where all the leaders of Reaper sat, except for Sister Alice, who was missing.

"Sister Michele, you are late," said Brother Jay.

"Forget that, Brother Jay. There is something of even greater importance than this meeting," said Sister Michele.

"And what would that be?" asked Brother Cyrus dubiously.

"There is very little that is more important than these meetings, Sister," said Brother Matthew. "This is the time where we plan our future and the future of Reaper! Nothing can be more important than that!"

"Have you been losing your faith in the cause, Sister Michele?" Sister Monique sneered.

"This is very unusual for you, so you had better hurry. We've wasted enough time as it is," said Brother Jay. "And where is Sister Alice?"

"That is exactly why I'm late," said Sister Michele. "I know that nothing should take a greater importance than the future of Reaper, but how will there be a future for Reaper without any leaders?

"What are you talking about Sister Michele?" grumbled Brother Cyrus.

"Just hurry up and say it," snapped Sister Monique.

"Sister Alice is dead," said Sister Michele.

* * *

The last three days had become a routine to Kat, but not a routine she was used to. Every day, Kat woke up to find herself in that barren room, with Morgana and only the basics of a room. Every day, Kat had to shower under a hot spray for two minutes, no more, and then an ice cold spray, for three, feeling and sensing the eyes of curious guards.

Every day, a pair of trays holding the minimum food just enough for survival was slotted through. More often than not it was cold. The only comfort, if it even could be called that, was that Morgana and she had formed a bond of sorts. They had changed from outright hating each other to a bitter rivalry. Being forced into the same conditions and suffering together changed ones views of each other very quickly.

Morgana was not used to this kind of situation. Being on Gruumm's ship for an extended period of time, the temperatures were somewhat the same as her room on Gruumm's ship. Kat on the other hand, had experienced conditions similar to the one they were in, a long time ago. Being stuck in a trench for over a week, with artillery bombarding their position and beating off constant, relentless assaults had been the staple of the war back on Kat's devastated homeworld.

Every day, the worst aspect was that they came in, and dragged one of them off, sometimes the both of them to a small room, where upon they were beaten, kicked and punched. Sometimes they fought back, but that only caused their tormenters to become even more viscous. Every day, they came back bruised and battered, only to a slightly larger cell that was only just that bit more inviting than the room they were beaten in.

Today, Morgana had watched as they came in, and dragged Kat out, suffering a broken nose and horribly mauled face before they finally got the feline scientist out. Kat's claws did terrible damage when she wanted them to.

But that was over an hour ago.

The door to the cell slid open, and they tossed Kat in, the feline collapsing on the floor as the door closed. She didn't move for a long time, and Morgana went over.

"You alright?" she asked. Her respect for her enemy had grown a bit, seeing her suffer the same as she did, and fighting back when she could.

"I'm fine," Kat angrily said, batting away her hand and standing up.

She almost walked straight into the wall, but Morgana grabbed her hand and stopped her, pulling her back.

"What was that for?" Kat hissed.

"I was trying to help you," Morgana shot back. "Isn't that what you said the first day? To not have two enemies to deal with? And you were about to walk into the wall."

Kat reached out with her hand, and ran it across the smooth, cold surface of the wall, before slumping to her knees.

Morgana thought she heard quiet sobbing from her, and walked closer.

"What's wrong?" she heard herself asking.

Kat turned her head to look at her, a trail of a tear visible down her cheek flowing from a brilliant green eye.

"I can't see," Kat whispered.

* * *

A.N: Evil, aren't I?

And I really don't have much of a clue about how someone can be blinded and then recover their eyesight later so…forgive any mistakes I'll make in the future.

Ooh, hypothetical question time! I think these are gonna be a regular from now on…hmm…if I did stop the story now, and said I'd never update, what would you do? (I mean it after the medicore response last time!) (Jokin' but review all the same please)

See ya next time!


	10. Escape

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Primarily Bridge, Kat and Morgana related chapter this time. Sorry, but I hope it'll start to change and be a more even fic. And I'm not too sure about the blindness thing as well, so forgive me if there are any mistakes in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Brother Jay sat in his room, feeling the anger well up in him as his mind raced back and forth over the day and the previous day's events. The only light came from the lamp on his desk, shining a spotlight on several papers which he really should have been doing. Leaning back in his chair, his legs propped up on his desk, he had a half full bottle of Vodka on his desk and a glass full of the clear liquid. The alcohol only served to stir his emotions up even more as he thought about them.

He felt anger over the loss of three of their best operatives on an operation that wasn't even mildly successful and only served to cause paranoia over the next possible attack. The attack only seemed to strengthen the city's belief in their protectors, instead of doing the opposite. He was angry at the fact that Sister Michele had decided that she would come late to the meeting because of Sister Alice's death. He wasn't too overly concerned about Sister Alice—she had always been more troublesome than she was useful. He was also angry at the fact that no matter how much physical torment was inflicted upon them, the two prisoners refused to let out any information. They also were becoming quite bothersome, and the people who regularly went to get them suffered from that.

But his greatest concern was that with the death of Sister Alice, her own followers had been split apart, some refusing to accept her death, to the point where they themselves committed suicide. But that that was only a small minority of them. Of his concern was that a large group of her followers had joined with Sister Michele, who was starting to gain a greater amount of followers. Power in the Reaper was decided with how many followers one had; the more followers, the more they could do…and the greater their forces. If Michele absorbed even more followers, then she would be the most powerful of them all. And for him, that would never do. He was the most powerful in Reaper, but only by a small percentage.

That had to change.

_You want a fight dear Sister, you've got one_, he thought to himself, raising the glass and downing the clear contents. _You'll have a fight like no other on your hands. _

* * *

Bridge Carson walked down the hallways of the Reaper complex. He had very little idea of where it was actually located—there were so many twists and turns that he nearly always lost his way around the place. Most of the time, he spent in either lessons about Reaper and its purpose or trying to help around the place. It was admittedly, very boring, far from what he had imagined.

His curiosity was spiked when he heard Sister Michele's voice from around the corner. Nearly a week at Reaper, and he still hadn't seen her face. He only recognised her by her voice. The only part of her he had seen was a flash of dark hair that short period of time he had spent in the cell.

Peeking around the corner into the room, he saw a person standing in front of a group of twenty people at least, and he recognised the speaker's voice as Sister Michele.

"We all mourn the loss of Sister Alice amongst us," she was saying. "It is truly tragic that we have lost her all of people: she was very dedicated to the cause, and very sociable. We have lost a good leader."

Sister Michele paused, and looked over at the faces of the people gathered in front of her.

"Her killer is still at large, perhaps maybe even within our ranks, or maybe they have already gone. But no matter what the circumstance, I assure you all: her killer will be brought to justice. Not any form of justice, but our justice."

There was a slowly, steady and meaningful clapping as the twenty give or take people took some reassurance in her words. They started to leave, passing by Bridge without paying any more attention to him other than a quick glance or a brief greeting. Bridge waited until they had all left, and until Sister Michele was the only one in the room. She turned, and saw him there.

"Hello Brother Carson," she said in greeting.

"Hi," Bridge responded.

"Did you want anything?"

"No, I just happened to overhear your…speech," Bridge said. "Did someone really die?"

"Yes, unfortunately," sighed Sister Michele.

"Who?"

"Sister Alice," was her answer.

Bridge frowned in thought. "Did I ever meet her?" he asked.

"You did. She was one of the people on the table," said Sister Michele.

"The round table in that room with all the red lights?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten already?"

"Not really, I was just distracted and…yeah, I might have forgotten," Bridge said. "Was she the one who you clashed with a lot?"

"I clash with a lot of people. Most of the people you met a few days ago I clash with, but we all clash with each other. Very rarely do we actually agree on something all together."

"So was Sister Alice the violent one? The one who was angry at me for suggesting that I go into the Delta Base alone?"

"No, that was Sister Monique. She's always the most violent out of all of us, and by a considerable amount as well. Sister Alice was the one who waved to you," answered Sister Michele.

"So is she like the friendly one in your group?"

"Friendly? Sometimes she is, but not really," Sister Michele replied, leaning back on the desk that seemed to materialise out of nowhere, to Bridge at least. It probably had been there the whole time, but he hadn't noticed it.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you," Bridge said. "There were rumours going around that someone captured somebody…?"

"You haven't heard it confirmed?" asked Sister Michele.

"Not yet, at least."

"Well, a few days ago we captured a pair of persons. One was an S.P.D. Ranger, the other was someone our benefactor asked us to eliminate," said Sister Michele.

"I see."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. See ya Sister Michele."

As Bridge walked away, his mind started spinning with ideas. He had a breakout planned.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't see?" Morgana asked.

"I can't see! How much simpler do you want it?" Kat snapped, her temper changing rapidly as she got up.

"As in blind? Not being able to see anything?"

"What else is there? Yes, I'm now blind!" Kat nearly shouted, before suddenly deflating and sinking back to her knees.

She started to sob quietly, as Morgana looked on, unsure of what to make of the situation. Kat was her enemy, but they were now allies through circumstance. And she was starting to gain an insight into how Kat thought and her beliefs.

"I'm…sorry," Morgana said, though it didn't sound entirely convincing.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kat said flatly, her attitude changing again once more.

She tried to get to the bed, but with her eyesight gone, Morgana ended up helping her into the bed. There were multiple bruises and cuts visible on her arms and face, but Morgana was sure she had them on her own face as well. The both of them probably had bruises along their whole bodies, only covered from sight by her suit and Kat's clothes.

"What's it like?" Morgana asked, uncertainly. "Without being able to see, I mean."

"It's…scary," Kat finally replied, a waver in her voice. "I can hear you, smell you, but can't see you. Everything's black."

"So you can hear me and smell me? How does that work? Your feline senses?"

"Yes."

They were silent, as they lay on their beds, one trying to contemplate her future, while the other tried to come with grips with her new situation, until Morgana spoke up.

"Is it permanent blindness?"

"What?" Kat asked, turning her head in the direction she heard Morgana's voice.

"Is the blindness permanent?" Morgana repeated.

"Since when were you so concerned about my wellbeing?"

"Ever since you said that it was preferable that we be civil to each other, and that's what I'm trying to do!"

"Civil doesn't exactly require you to be concerned for me."

"Maybe things have changed," Morgana replied.

Kat was silent.

"The blindness…it may be permanent, but I'm not sure. They didn't touch my eyes. They knocked me unconscious half way through the session, and I woke up without seeing anything."

Morgana was silent as she contemplated things. So quiet in fact, that Kat became unnerved.

"Morgana, are you there?" she asked.

"I'm here," she replied. "Don't worry; you're not alone, not at least until they take one of us away again."

"That's slightly reassuring," she heard Kat say. The next part caught her off guard. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Kat didn't reply.

* * *

Bridge quietly made his way through the halls, heading towards the storage room. Unlike the other higher security rooms, the storage rooms didn't require a DNA match, only a security code. His hidden psychic senses had been able to pluck the code out of a person, and he had written it down. Finding the room, he punched in the code, his hands shaking.

To his relief, the door slid open without a sound, and he walked in.

On the many shelves of the room, he found ammunition, medical kits, supplies and even low yield explosives, only meant for breaching doors. Which was exactly what he needed. Grabbing three packs, another door caught his attention as he pocketed them.

Proceeding forward, he found that the door was locked. Pressing the code again, the door opened, to reveal rows and rows of Krybots.

"What are Krybots doing here?" he mumbled aloud.

Then he noticed that they weren't active, and many stood shock still, their arms by their sides_. Deactivated Krybots, and a whole room full of them. Great_, he thought to himself. Walking closer, he found a computer to the side of the room. From what Kat had said about Krybots on a briefing earlier, she had said that due to the massive numbers of them, they were often mass programmed from a single source. Kat had even shown them some codes, and a few late nights up with her had revealed to him how to program them…in case he ever ran into a situation like this one.

Nervously turning on the terminal, he found a blue screen, with lines of code that were exactly the same as those Kat had shown him and explained in necessary detail. Tapping in a few time delayed commands, Bridge pushed the send button, and in that instant, every Krybot in that room had its purpose as Bridge shut off the terminal, and quietly left.

Leaving the store room with a massive sigh of relief, Bridge tried to still his hammering heart. Without anything to do for Reaper for the late afternoon, he made his way down to the cells. It wasn't too hard to find the cell where they were holding the captured Ranger; there was only one guarded cell.

"Can I go in?" he asked the guards.

They shook their heads.

"When can I?"

"They are to be left alone," one replied.

"Well, alright then. Have a good evening," Bridge said, walking away.

Sitting in his room half an hour later, Bridge wondered about sending a psychic message to whoever was in the room. However, if they could hear it, so could the others. He wondered if the risk was worth it, before deciding to do it. Having others hear it wasn't going to be especially bad considering what was going to happen in the next hour.

_

* * *

_

Can you hear me? The next time they bring you food, escape! It's your only chance!

"Bridge?" Kat asked, suddenly startled so that she bolted up. Everything was still pitch black to Kat, but she still managed to avoid falling off the bed. It was still a frightening aspect, being blind and having to rely on her other senses to get around.

"What?" Morgana mumbled sleepily.

"Someone who sounded like Bridge said something," Kat said.

Morgana looked around the room.

"There's no one here."

"Bridge is psychic. He could have sent it."

"What did he say?"

"That our chance for escape is when they bring us food next."

"I'd rather die escaping this place than a prisoner," Morgana said. "So count me in."

"What's the time?"

"Almost seven. About fifteen minutes."

"Then they'll be bringing us food in fifteen minutes."

"I'll just bash their heads in," Morgana said. "So wake me when you hear them."

Fifteen minutes later, Kat heard the sound of feet walking towards the door, so she leaned over and tapped Morgana's shoulder, based on where she thought she was.

"They're here," she said.

Morgana got up, and cracked her knuckles. "About time to."

She moved over, and placed herself against the door, lightly enough so that when the person would open it, they wouldn't suspect that something was holding it back. The door opened a crack, and a hand followed by an arm reached in. Morgana grabbed the hand and pulled, to the shouting of the people outside. She pulled hard enough so that the person was yanked in, who Morgana punched in the face. The person fell back, and slammed his hooded head against the wall, falling down unconscious…just as distant explosions sounded.

A guard, armed with a laser rifle ran in, his weapon raised, not noticing Morgana who was pressed against the door. She lashed out with a kick that sent the rifle skidding away, followed by a kick that tripped up the guard. Pressing her forearm against his neck, the guard was rendered unconscious as the last guard, who was still distracted by the explosions had a rifle butt brought down on his head.

"There," Morgana said, rubbing her hands together. "Now that that's all been taken care of, let's get the hell out of here."

Kat got up, as Morgana guided her out. They stayed close to each other, as they passed through routes that weren't populated. Explosions still sounded in the background as they made their way through, as well as shouting and the discharge of many weapons.

"Wait," Kat said.

"What?"

"There's something ahead," she said, straining her other senses. "A faint whirring of machinery."

Morgana looked ahead.

"There aren't any machines ahead."

"Trap," Kat responded.

She placed her ear against the wall, and followed the sound. Morgana followed her, confused. Kat tapped a panel, and Morgana saw a solid sheet of metal slam down, a few centimetres away from Kat.

"They've booby-trapped the corridors," she said in realisation.

Kat had a grim look on her face.

"I should be able to hear if there are any more traps ahead," she said.

"We'll go slower then."

"Get out of here alive slower is better than dying here," Kat responded.

Once again, they started to make their way out, at a much slower pace than before. Kat took the lead, with Morgana giving her directions as they walked. It occurred to her that if they had still been enemies, there wouldn't have been a way to get out alive. Kat wouldn't be able to see, but Morgana would have tripped all the traps that lay in the corridors, just waiting to be tripped. By a chance, the two of them, enemies at first, had to trust each other just to see the light of day again alive. Morgana knew she wouldn't be able to go back to Gruumm after this—and there was more than one reason to it other than having a greater newfound respect for Kat. Everything she had trusted in the Emperor had been driven to the ground and grounded into dust in the past few days' events. All of it, her beliefs in Gruumm, her trust in him, all gone.

* * *

On the other side of the Reaper complex, chaos was the dominant force as lasers flew through the air, hitting walls, floors and people without discriminating between any. Krybots, re-programmed by Bridge marched into the halls, in perfect formation, blasting anything that moved or tried to fire back. Reaper operatives, equipped with whatever weapons they could find, tried to fight back against the incoming hordes of Krybots. Already a substantial number of the metallic foot soldiers lay strewn across the floors, some trampled under by the next row.

Sister Monique was with them, holding a laser rifle and firing away at the constant stream of Krybots that seemed to keep pouring through the doors, turning it into a slaughter as the Krybots came through in groups of ones or twos, being mowed down as soon as they entered.

"Who did this?" she shouted over the roar of lasers firing at Brother Jay, who was also there.

"Someone must have tampered with them!" shouted back Sister Michele.

"Sister Monique, you stay here," ordered Brother Jay. "Sister Michele and I will try to find the source of the problem."

As they left, Sister Michele caught the eye of one of her most devout followers, and gave a simple nod.

* * *

"What's going on?" Morgana asked Kat, who had stopped.

"Someone's ahead," Kat whispered. "I can hear him."

Morgana took the lead, and Kat flattened herself against the wall. She had learnt in the previous half hour that it was better not to doubt Kat's senses. Sure enough, there was cloaked figure ahead, talking heatedly into a small two way radio.

"Stay here," Morgana said.

She crept up on the person, and brought her elbow down as hard as she could on their neck. There was a loud _crack_, and the person slumped to the floor.

"Come on," she whispered.

Kat moved again, in the direction she heard Morgana's voice. In fact, her vision was starting to come back, though it was mainly small spots of colour in a sea of black. She was relieved that it wasn't permanent blindness; if it had been, Felix would have went overboard trying to find a cure for her. She could just make out a small spot of purple, which was probably Morgana.

"Anything?" Morgana asked Kat.

"Not yet," she replied.

They continued forward, avoiding most of the traps that had been placed in the corridor. Once or twice, they nearly tripped one that would have rendered them unconscious, missing a limb or death. Luckily, their own reflexes saved them from those fates, allowing them to continue onwards ever so slowly.

"Who rigs a corridor?" Morgana asked, as Kat carefully placed her ear against the wall.

"Are there any directions or signs here?" Kat asked. "Like an exit or entrance arrow?"

"Yeah, the ones I've been directing you through."

"That explains it then. Any escaped prisoners would follow the signs, and set off these traps," she said. "I need your help here. There's faint smell of kerosene around here, and I'm thinking there's a trip wire."

Morgana carefully looked through the corridor in front of them. Near ground level, she found what she was looking for: a long, thin wire that would have been unnoticeable if she hadn't been looking hard enough.

"There's a wire here," she said.

"Where? I can cut it."

Morgana guided Kat's hand to the wire, until it was just above it.

"Reach down slowly, and it should be there," she instructed.

Kat grabbed the wire with her hand, and sliced through it with her other. The wire snapped, but didn't set off anything.

"Come on, let's move," Morgana said.

They got up, and started towards the exit, bypassing many of the rigged doors and traps along the way. The sound of explosions and screaming didn't stop the entire time.

"Hey!" someone shouted behind them.

Morgana whipped around, to see a cloaked figure running up to them. She was about to attack him when Kat spoke up.

"Bridge?" she asked, hearing his voice.

"Kat?" Bridge asked, skidding to a halt, and pulling off his hood.

"You're the Green Ranger!" Morgana said, pointing.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Bridge you're…Morgana!" Bridge said, snapping into a fighting stance.

"Cool your head. I'm not against you," she said. "Do you know the way out?"

"Yeah, and I've got your morpher Kat," he said, fumbling around his pockets, pulling out his own and Kat's white one. "Didn't know you became a Ranger. And I'll answer your questions later."

"She's blind now," Morgana said.

"Wha?"

"Bridge, I was temporarily blinded a few days ago. I'm starting to get my vision back, but I'm still virtually blind."

"Oh. Here," he said, stuffing the morpher into Kat's jacket.

"Thank you."

"Now, are you going to lead us out of here or not?" said Morgana.

"Let's go."

They made their way using a different route, one that wasn't rigged in an attempt to stop them. Bridge was leading them, with Kat taking the middle and Morgana bringing up the rear as the explosions steadily grew stronger in volume.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked.

"What?"

"What's up with the explosions?" she asked.

"A few re-programmed Krybots," Bridge said. "Thanks for telling how they work as well Kat."

"You're welcome."

Soon, they had reached the exit, which was locked down, a solid sheet of metal covering their way to freedom.

"How long have you been here?" Morgana asked.

"Ever since that time at the docks," Bridge said, taking the last explosive he had in his pocket out, and placing it on the door. "Come on, this'll blow in a few seconds."

They hustled back, and waited until the charge blew a sizeable section of the door off. Shielding their eyes from the dust, Bridge helped Kat out, whose eyesight was starting to return with greater clarity. Still not enough to discern everything, but to her it was better than simple dots of colour.

"Let's get back to the Base," Bridge said.

* * *

A.N: We're nearing the end here. Still a bit off, but closer to it than the last chapter.

I had mixed feelings with this chapter. Maybe the escape sequences weren't done all that well, maybe some of the characters seemed too OOC, but still fairly pleased with what I've got here.

Remember to leave a review (back to nagging you again, hehe!) and thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll see ya the next time the next chapter comes around (in a week's time, next Thursday)!


	11. Confrontation

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Early update, eh? The next chapter still is coming in about three days time, as usual (Thursday). After all that character focus, let's try to get back on track to the big picture with everyone in it! Without any further ado (and nagging), let's get stuck in!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

The scene at the Reaper complex after the Krybots had been stopped was full of chaos. There were still a few Krybots still standing, and their parts littered the floor of the mess hall. The hall itself was blackened and charred from laser blasts and pockmarked with bullet holes.

Sister Monique stood with her rifle still raised, firing at the last few Krybots who had gotten a bit smarter and had taken cover. Many bodies also littered the floor, a result of the fierce fighting that had taken place to rid the complex of the Krybots.

There were a few more, and as she raised her rifle, a bolt struck her, sending her to her knees, before falling, her rifle dropping to the floor. No one noticed. She was just another cloaked figure on the floor full of similarly dressed people.

* * *

The more they walked, the more Kat started to see. It started from seeing blurred colours in place of objects, before things started to take shapes. They soon developed into recognisable things, before Kat finally regained her vision, which was still blurred in a few places, but even those were starting to clear up. To her, it was a relief. Minor blurs in her vision was better than none at all. She now didn't have to spend nights wondering what had happened without someone telling her, or asking others for the current events.

"Are your eyes like, any better now?" Bridge asked.

"Yes, I can see now."

"That's good to hear…so what's it like, being blind? I've met some people who were blind, and they were pretty normal. I didn't ask them what it was like being blind and all, you know, out of respect for them, but I was still curious…"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Morgana asked.

"I don't think anyone can ever shut up, because there's always plenty to talk about," Bridge said. "And we all have to talk at sometime, even when we sleep. It's called sleep-talking…I think…"

Kat shook her head. "It's scary, being blind. Everything is black, and you don't know where anything is anymore. You lose your sense of direction as well. You have to rely on others to tell you what is happening," she said. "And Morgana, if you're coming with us, you'd better start to loosen up around them."

They reached the Delta Base, where they saw that a group of cadets were training. Entering would have been a problem, but Bridge found a way. He pulled out his morpher, and flipped it open.

"Hey guys, it's me and Kat. We're back," he said. "But we have a guest…I think it's better if you meet us outside."

Kat raised her brow.

"…it's not that original, I think," Bridge said, screwing up his face and scratching his head as he closed his morpher and placed it back in his pocket.

"So long as it works," Kat said, shaking her head.

Soon enough, five people came out of the Delta Base, and headed over.

"Don't be rude," Kat whispered to Morgana. "And I'll try not to let them put you in a Containment Card."

"You look like you've seen better days Kat," said Syd, seeing the bruises on her face.

"How do we know you're not a copy?" asked Sky when they came closer.

"Because I know that you once had a teddy bear, who you named Scott and you want to have the Red morpher," Bridge said, causing Sky to look away.

The others, save for Cruger looked at Sky, who looked embarrassed.

"You had a teddy?" Syd asked.

"When I was younger," he said.

"He only started to go without it when he reached C-Squad," Bridge said.

"Okay, you're Bridge," Sky quickly said. "How about Kat though?"

"Do you really want me to tell everyone the secrets all of you have dumped onto me when you came to me for help?"

"Ah, no."

"Carson, good to see you again" Cruger said. "Same goes for you, Kat. Let's go inside, we can talk there."

"Wait, what about me?" Morgana asked. They all looked shocked that she was there.

"Morgana!" shouted Jack, reaching for his morpher, as did the others.

"Wait, she's with us!" Bridge said, stepping in front of her.

"What?"

"She wants to give up the Troobian lifestyle," Kat said.

"You mean defect," Cruger said, looking at Morgana.

Morgana bowed her head and nodded.

Cruger growled. "You'll be taken to a holding cell. We'll decide on you after."

Morgana nodded as several guards came up after Cruger beckoned them over. They placed handcuffs on her wrists and led her away.

"Looks like we need a very long talk," he sighed.

* * *

The four remaining leaders of Reaper sat around the table. Sister Alice and Sister Monique were missing.

"So, now Sister Monique's dead," said Brother Jay.

"It may have been an accident. A Krybot could have done it," Sister Michele said.

"Maybe. After all, we did find her where most of the action had taken place," mused Brother Cyrus.

"Where did those Krybots come from anyway?" asked Brother Jay.

"A look around our storage room has revealed that all the Krybots that we were storing there are gone," said Brother Matthew.

"So they were our Krybots?"

"Not ours. Our benefactor's," reminded Sister Michele.

"Still the same thing. Basically, the Krybots that attacked us were the same Krybots we were keeping?"

"Yes," said Brother Matthew.

"Then why did they attack?"

"Someone re-programmed them," said Sister Michele. "The control terminal showed that someone gave them a time-delayed order to create chaos."

"So a person managed to sneak into our storage room and re-program them. How did they do that?"

"Not anyone. It must have been someone inside," said Brother Matthew. "After all, you do need an access code to get inside. But since they attacked us, we've suffered plenty of dead. We have less than half our previous number."

"So because of the attack, we now have to reorganise and then try to figure out who did it," said Brother Jay.

"Not only that, but the prisoners are missing," added Brother Cyrus. "Their guards were unconscious in the cell, and they managed to evade all the traps in that corridor."

"Even more great news," said Brother Jay. "The missing prisoners, losing half our number and the death of Sister Monique and Sister Alice."

"I think Sister Monique's death was done on purpose," said Brother Matthew, thinking back.

"Why do you think that?" asked Sister Michele.

"Because of the way she was lying on the floor. She was lying face down, and the Krybots were coming in front of her. Any laser she would have taken would have sent her back, not lying down."

"Are you saying someone murdered her?"

"In essence, yes. It was a murder, committed by someone within the Sect."

* * *

They gathered in Kat's lab, arranging themselves once again in their favourite position. Once again, Kat's lab was the preferred place to hold their private meetings. It had a more comfortable presence than the briefing rooms, and was more private than the Command Centre, which always had at the very least three to four cadets manning a station.

Kat sat at her chair, staring at the blinking screen, which she had not seen for a considerable length of time. Cruger stood at the door, closer to Kat's desk as the others sat on whatever was available: a chair, a bench top, or leaning against a shelf.

"I think we should start from the beginning. Bridge, under my order, was working undercover for this Sect," Cruger revealed.

"You mean, ever since Bridge had gone missing, it was deliberate?" Jack asked, his arm back to its normal condition.

"Yes."

"Then how did you know he was going to be attacked and replaced?" Sky asked.

"Our informant told us of the plan to infiltrate S.P.D. by impersonating one of our Rangers. They told me that the Green Ranger was going to be attacked, so Bridge was chosen."

"Why Bridge?"

"Because his psychic senses were bound to be more useful than your genetic abilities, no offence meant."

"None taken," they all replied in unison.

"So, when Bridge was attacked in that alley in the docks, it had all been planned?" asked Sky.

"Yes it all was. None of you were informed, not even Kat as to keep this operation out of the radar," said Cruger.

"But what about Kat?" asked Syd.

"Morgana attacked me that night," she replied. "Reaper operatives then attacked the both of us, and captured us."

"Kat's attack we weren't informed about, because our informant was dead," said Cruger.

"So what happened? After they took you," asked Jack.

"I woke up in a cell with Morgana," said Kat. "It wasn't a particularly good time either: very little rest, little to eat, and regular attempts to get information out of me."

"Your bruises tell that story well enough anyway," said Z.

"Did you tell them anything?" asked Cruger.

"No. But I ended up being blind for the next day or so," Kat said, closing her eyes.

"Blind? They actually beat you until you were blind?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I lost consciousness during that time, and woke up blind."

"So is anything wrong with you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Report to Felix to get checked out in case," Cruger said. "I won't have you on duty until he was cleared you."

"Yes sir."

"Did anything happen with Morgana?" asked Z.

"No. She suffered the same things as I did, without the blinding. She helped me escape, and I helped her as well. That's about all there is to it," Kat said.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Kat, get to Felix. He's probably busy with the newest load of patients, but I can't afford to have you suffering from something we don't know about," Cruger said.

Kat nodded, slid off her chair and walked out.

"Good to have you back Kat," the entirety B-Squad called out to her.

She nodded in response, her spirits lifting after her ordeal, even if it was only because she was among her friends again.

* * *

"This is unprecedented," said Brother Jay as he, Sister Michele and Brother Cyrus stared at the body of Brother Matthew.

Less than an hour after the death of Sister Monique, Brother Matthew too was dead. Judging from the wound in his neck and chest, they assumed he had been stabbed to death. The knife itself was lying close by, stained with blood.

"Who could have done this?" Sister Michele asked, crouching down close to his body, and running her finger across his stab wounds, then wiping the blood on her cloak.

"Possibly the same person who murdered Sister Monique as well," said Brother Cyrus. "After all, Brother Matthew did have quite a bit of evidence that she was murdered instead of killed in a firefight."

"So they could have done it to save themselves from being caught," mused Sister Michele.

"And we still haven't found Sister Alice's murderer yet!"

"She was killed by poison, so do you think the person who did that is the same person responsible for these murders as well?" asked Brother Cyrus.

"Possibly, if we had a motive," said Brother Jay, frustrated. "Look, I think we'd better keep quiet about this one: the last thing we need is to have the Sect fall apart with everyone accusing each other. There could possibly be a coup."

"Wouldn't surprise me," muttered Sister Michele, looking around the room.

"But if they found out about this and they figured that we were keeping it from them, they would almost definitely revolt," said Brother Cyrus. "We could avoid a possible revolt if we just told them now."

"We will not do that!" hissed Brother Jay. "It risks everything to tell them that we are being killed off! What do you think they'll do if they found out that we could be killed?"

"What do you think they'll do if they found out that their leaders were lying to them?"

"I'm the leader, Brother Cyrus. Keep that in mind, before you meet the same fate as Brother Matthew!"

Brother Cyrus closed his mouth.

"Very well."

* * *

Felix made a 'tsk' sound with his mouth as he looked over Kat, who was sitting on a bed, her shirt off revealing the multitude of bruises that were scattered across her body.

"Kat, Kat, Kat," he chided, touching one on her side, causing Kat to wince. "What ever did you get yourself into?"

"A few days worth of constant attack," Kat answered. "And blindness."

"Blindness?" Felix asked, his disapproving tone changing to a serious one. "Did they blind you?"

"A side 'benefit'."

Felix checked her over for the next half hour, while other nurses and doctors went around to the many patients still injured from the attack on the charity hall.

At last, Felix finished checking all of her bruises, went through a blood test, checked her eyes and made sure she wasn't ill.

"Well, apart from all the bruises, which should heal themselves over soon enough, you're okay," Felix said, as Kat slipped her shirt on.

"Pervert," Kat said with a smile.

"So says you."

"Well, thanks anyway. It's good to see you," Kat said, getting up.

"Same. We all worried about and missed you," Felix said, as she hugged him.

"See ya around little cub," Kat said.

"I am not a cub," Felix deadpanned.

"You were once," Kat said. "A very adorable one at that, I would imagine."

"Thanks, but imagine the trouble _you_ got into when you were a cub."

"That was a very long time ago, Felix."

"We're still young," he said.

"Bye Felix," Kat said as she left.

* * *

"So what do we do about Morgana?" asked Z.

"The obvious thing to do is to put her into a Containment Card," Sky said.

"Well, that's simple enough," said Jack. "One _pwoosh_, and _boom_! She's miniaturised, in a Card locked safely away and then no more trouble for the rest of us." Jack accented the 'boom' by slamming his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, stick everything into a Containment Card," said Syd with a roll of her eyes. "That solves _everything_!"

"Come on Syd, you know it does," Jack said.

"Then I might as well shove you into one," Syd retorted.

Z laughed at the look on Jack's face.

"That _hurt_, Syd," he said, holding his chest where his heart was. "But, if that is true, I'm so gonna stick Sky into one of them. I'll live another fifty years with all that stressing out about him gone!"

Sky frowned, but Syd cut him off.

"Lighten up a bit, Sky! We've got Bridge and Kat back!"

"As amusing as all of this is," Cruger interjected, "I still think we need to concentrate on the issue at hand, mainly Morgana."

"She's a criminal! That's why she should be placed in a Containment Card," Sky said.

"But she helped Kat get out! You heard what Kat said. And she's not affiliated with the Troobians anymore," Z said. "Is it alright to send someone over to the Containment Card when they have separated themselves from whatever they were affiliated with that caused the damage?"

"She could have information about this," said Syd. "You know, about Gruumm and his plans and stuff like that."

Cruger thought long and hard while B-Squad kept exchanging arguments over it.

"Enough!" he said, holding up his hand, just as the door opened and Kat walked in. "Kat. What did Felix say?"

"That I'm cleared for duty," she said. "He's got the report, in case you want it."

"Very well. Kat, did Morgana pose a threat to you during that time you were held prisoner?"

"No, we were civil towards each other."

"You think she'll be of any use to us?"

"I think so. She was probably Gruumm's right hand person as well, so she might have information on his plans."

"Alright then. For now, we'll keep her in a holding cell. Kat, you can tell her, and I need to talk with you afterwards. The rest of you, especially Bridge, start training. Dismissed."

Before they left, Kat checked her computer, and discovered the results of the analysis of the fluid she had taken days ago.

"Sir, the deaths before the shooting at Newtech Plaza," Kat said, stopping them all. "The fluid sample I collected from some of the dropped food shows that there is a poison inside. It seems as if that someone planted poison in the food, which caused the deaths."

"That is fairly good news Kat. I'll relay it to the Newtech Police Department. At least it's not an epidemic," Cruger said, as he left. "See me in the Command Centre when you're done talking to Morgana."

Kat nodded, and then got out of her seat, leaving the empty lab. It only took a few minutes for her to make her way down to the holding cells, where she found Morgana.

"Morgana," she greeted.

Morgana looked up.

"So, what's happening?"

"You'll be staying in the holding cell. You're not being confined," Kat said.

"That's good news."

"I try to keep my promises," Kat said, starting to leave. "They'll have a few questions for you later."

"Okay. And hey, Manx. Thank you," Morgana said. Kat just nodded.

* * *

"Sky," Jack said as the two stopped outside the Rec Room once more. "What is it this time?"

"Look Jack," Sky started. "You and me, we've never gotten along too well."

"Got that right."

"But, after seeing you take that bullet for the little girl, I think I've changed my mind a bit. I don't think you're the killer, and they _did_ shoot you."

"Well, thanks," Jack said, surprised. "And I suppose I'm sorry as well, for acting like a jackass to you."

"We both were jackasses to each other," Sky said, eliciting a laugh from Jack.

"So, now what? We've all made up, Syd's not mad at me anymore, she apologised that night, Kat's back, Bridge's back, you're not angry at me, everyone's generally happy. So we just have to find the real killer, and case solved and happy ending," Jack said, heading into the Rec Room.

Inside the Rec Room, Bridge was sitting down on a couch facing Syd and Z.

"Sorry for not letting you guys know," Bridge was saying.

"Hey, it's alright," Z said. "It was an assignment after all. We understand."

"We sure do," Jack said loudly, flopping down on the couch in between Syd and Z and flinging his arms around both their shoulders. "All I need now is Kat on my lap and I'll be the luckiest and happiest guy in the universe."

Z punched him on the shoulder, as Syd gave Jack a look that she usually reserved for people thinking perverted thoughts, and as Bridge and Sky chuckled.

* * *

Brother Cyrus sat in his room, reading a report on the three murders. He frowned as he did his best to understand them. He couldn't find a motive at all for eliminating the three, except for weakening the leadership of Reaper. There had to be something, somewhere in that report. But what it was continued to elude him, slipping from his grasp every time he thought of a new possible motive.

There was a chime at the door as someone pressed the bell to enter.

"Enter," he called out, and waited as the door slid open and heard the sound of it closing. "What do you want?"

He heard the sound of feet on the floor of his room, and he turned to see a person in typical Reaper garb approach him.

"Well?" he demanded.

The person didn't speak, and instead drew a knife and lunged at him. Brother Cyrus sprang away, knocking the knife away from his throat. Was this person the murderer of Sister Alice, Sister Monique and Brother Matthew?

He assumed a fighting stance, as his attacker got up slowly and faced him, the knife held out. They waited, and finally, he sprang forward, lashing out with a kick aimed at the person's hand. He or she moved their hand back, and lashed out with a counter-attack, striking him on his chest and knocking him back. Without letting up, his attacker followed up with another series of attacks that nicked his arm with the knife once and eventually knocked him on his back. Springing forward, his attacker raised the knife and plunged it down, before he knocked it aside, the knife clattering away under his desk. Not giving up, the attacker pressed their arm against his throat, intent on strangling him. He tried to fight, but with his arm cut, and losing air, he lost.

* * *

Sister Michele and Brother Jay, all who were left of Reaper's leadership, sat at the table, not next to each other as they usually were, but across from each other. They were staring each other down, silently accusing each other.

"You can give up the act," Sister Michele said. "Look at it. It all adds up against you. You had something against Sister Alice, so you killed her. Sister Monique annoyed you, so you killed her as well! I'm not sure why you would kill Brother Matthew, but it seems likely that you have. And finally, you got into an argument with Brother Cyrus, who questioned your decision so you had him killed as well!"

"Oh really Michele?" retorted Brother Jay. "You forget, you had a reason to kill all of them as well! You clashed with all of them, and you were getting unusually close to Brother Carson as well! Who knows what he might have done to influence your decision! Speaking of which, where is Brother Carson?"

"He hasn't been found," said Sister Michele, eyeing Brother Jay as he got up.

"So he was a double agent. Can I presume that you are as well?" he asked, reaching towards Sister Michele.

"What?"

"You heard me. You could be a double agent," said Brother Jay, grabbing her arm and gripping it tightly.

"Let me go!"

"Answer me!" he shouted, squeezing her arm tighter.

She wrenched her arm away from him, and fled the room, her cloak billowing out from behind her.

He breathed heavily as he sat down once more, alone.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kat asked Cruger as the two of them made their way down to the interrogation room. She had been in her lab until Cruger had come by and asked her to come with him, after discussing her position.

"Nathan says that they have a Reaper member in the rooms. Said that she turned herself in, but will only speak with us," Cruger said.

They met B-Squad outside the interrogation room, where they saluted.

"Uh Kat?" Bridge asked. "Can I speak with you for a few seconds?"

Kat raised an eyebrow, but waited as the others went in. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"About the time when you were attacked," Bridge said, scratching his head. "I was the attacker, and I never meant to hit you against the wall. I'm sorry for that."

"Is that all?" Kat asked.

"Yeah."

"It's alright Bridge. You had to do it to keep appearances up," Kat said. "Now that that's over with, let's go inside, shall we?"

Inside, a single person sat in the room. In a change, all of them were inside the room, not behind the one-way mirror. Cloaked and hooded, the person was staring down at the table, fidgeting.

"I don't know where to start," she said.

"How about what are you doing here? And your name?" asked Cruger.

"My name is Michele. In Reaper I was known as Sister Michele. I'm here because I've lost faith in what I believe in," she answered. "I'm here because I'm scared. Someone's been killing us off one by one, and I think I'm next."

"Who?"

"Brother Jay," said Michele. "Our leader. I think he's killed the rest of the leaders except for me. I think I'm next, and you're the only one's who can help me."

"Who are you?" asked Sky.

Michele didn't speak for a long time, but eventually looked up. She undid her cloak, and let the garment fall away, before undoing her hood, and tossing that away as well.

Everyone, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Cruger and Kat looked on in shock.

They were staring at an exact duplicate of Kat.

* * *

A.N: Ooh, finally identities are being revealed! Can you guess who the others are?

Three character deaths in one chapter, hmmm, I think that's a new record for me, not counting Krybots being blown up. Whaddya think?

Again, I disliked the beginning of this chapter, but liked the end better…it felt better to me.

Hypothetical questioning, eh? Eh, probably not this week. Maybe next week, or maybe whenever one decides to pop up in my head.

See ya next time!


	12. REAPER Revealed

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: This is the chapter where all your questions (at least, most of them anyway) are finally answered, if they weren't already. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

"You're me," Kat said in disbelief, staring at a mirror image of herself.

"Whoa, two Kats," Jack said. "You have a twin sister we didn't know about?"

"No, I had a sister, not a twin one."

"Then who are you?" asked Cruger to Michele.

"Like I said before, my name is Michele. Do you want to know about Reaper? I'll tell you everything about Reaper," Michele said, taking a breath, her voice wavering.

"Reaper isn't a name of sorts," she said. "Have you ever looked it up?"

"Yeah, it was all capitalised, like it was an acronym or something," Z said.

"That's because Reaper is the acronym of our six beliefs. R.E.A.P.E.R stands for Repentance Excellence Aspiration Purity Eminence Reprisal."

"Very funny values you've got there," Sky said. "Are they meant to mean anything?"

"They're values. They're just beliefs that we hold," answered Michele.

"So is there anything else to them?"

"Each one of those values is represented by one leader, so we form a small group of six individuals who hold most of the power in the Sect. Brother Jay, me, Brother Cyrus, Sister Alice, Brother Matthew and Sister Monique. Each of us represented a different value. Brother Jay represented repentance, Brother Cyrus represented aspiration, Sister Alice purity, Brother Matthew Eminence, Sister Monique reprisal and I represent excellence."

"That's not too hard to imagine: Kat here is all about excellence. So are you a clone or something?" asked Syd.

"Not really. We were created by Morgana, under Gruumm's order…"

* * *

"_Morgana!" Gruumm bellowed from his throne. _

_He wasn't in a particularly good mood today, having more and more of his plans thwarted by the persistent and annoying Rangers of S.P.D. He was also losing more and more of his minions to S.P.D.'s Containment Cards. Not that it was too much of a problem. Greed motivated plenty of people, and there was always an abundance of people, mercenaries really, who would take the large price offering he would give to work for him, no matter how temporarily it was. And he could offer large sums. After all, he was the Troobian Emperor, and could and would use all that economic strength of conquered worlds and star systems to fund whatever operation he wished. But mercenaries weren't particularly successful right now. He had sent four down, and all four ended up captured. Not that he cared, but it was starting to aggravate him that S.P.D. was defying his efforts to conquer the planet and destroy the Delta Base. _

"_Morgana!" he bellowed again. _

_This time, Morgana did come in sulkily. She was still holding onto the blasted doll, Cindy Sunshine or whatever with her left hand and a fake plastic teacup with her other. Gruumm couldn't understand why she kept her ten year old personality, in a body of a fully grown adult. _

"_What is it?" she said, pouting. _

"_I…have a plan," he said. _

"_Oh that's good. Because maybe this one will work. After all, the others were _so_ successful…" _

"_Silence!" he shouted, causing her to jump. _

"_Sor-ry," she said, stretching the word to a sarcastic length with a roll of her eyes. "But why are you telling this to me?"_

"_Because the plan directly requires your talents," said Gruumm. _

"_Only if you join in on the tea party!" Morgana said, jumping onto the chance. _

"_What?"_

"_I'll help…if you join my tea party! There's still a spot left," Morgana said._

"_Never! The emperor of the Troobian Empire does not join tea parties with adults who have the mentality of a ten year old!" _

"_If you don't like my mentality, then change me back and it'll fit," Morgana said with a grin._

"_No. But you will give your abilities to this task!" _

"_Can I say no?"_

"_No!" _

"_How about if you join in?" _

"_No! Morgana, you are stretching my patience!" _

"_But I'm bored!" _

"_Which is why I'm telling you to go and help with the plan!" Gruumm roared, rasing his staff. _

_Morgana backed off slowly. "Alright, alright, I'll do it," she said. _

"_Good. Can you bring pictures to life or only your drawings?" Gruumm asked. _

"_Only drawings that I draw by hand."_

"_Then take whatever time you need to re-create these pictures," Gruumm said, handing over a package to Morgana. _

_Curious, she opened the package and pulled out six photos. All of them were full length shots of Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd and Kat. _

"_Why her?" asked Morgana, holding up Kat's picture. "She's only a technician, no one really important. She's not even a Ranger!" _

"_Doggie Cruger trusts her more than anyone," said Gruumm. "She is also trusted by virtually everyone at S.P.D. That is why I chose her over Cruger." _

"_Fine fine, I'll do it," Morgana sighed, placing the pictures back into the package and tucking it under her arm. "You'll have to give me a lot of time to do it though."_

"_Just get it done," Gruumm growled. _

_

* * *

_

Over the next few weeks, Gruumm sent fewer attackers down, as to slowly give S.P.D. a false sense of security. Morgana was virtually locked in her room, drawing the pictures with the best she could do. Tracing the outlines and then filling in details, it took the better part of two days to get a single picture done, and even then, they weren't the most precise. She went back to the pictures all the time, erasing a detail she thought was wrong, adding something she found was missing. Sometimes Gruumm came into the room to check on her progress. He rarely shouted at her, instead, he only nodded occasionally; sometimes pointing out what he thought was an error, which sometimes she fixed, sometimes she argued was part of the drawing.

_It was a meticulous and time consuming task, as Morgana sat and drew and drew and drew again. She often had to throw out a drawing, simply because the end result wasn't what she or Gruumm wanted. But, after weeks, the six pictures were finally complete, and sat against the wall in Morgana's room as she pranced back into Gruumm's throne room._

"_It's done!" she announced in a sing-song voice. _

_Gruumm merely grunted as he got up from his throne, and followed Morgana into her room. The room was as usual in its normal state of disarray, except for the clean patch near her bed where she slept and drew. Gruumm examined the pictures, as Morgana hovered over his shoulder. _

"_Well?" she asked. "Are they good enough?"_

_Gruumm held out his hand, and Morgana placed the pack of pictures on it with a roll of her eyes. He pulled out the pictures from the pack, and examined each one of her drawings, holding it against the picture of their respective Ranger or person. He examined for a long while, trying to make sure that every detail was perfect down to the smallest pencil stroke. _

_At last, when Morgana was about to crack from watching him do nothing than to examine her drawings (and good ones, she had to admit to herself) Gruumm finally placed the pictures back and moved away. _

"_They're good enough," he declared. _

"_Excuse me? Good enough? I'd say they're the best I've ever drawn!"_

"_They will suffice," Gruumm said, leaning in. _

"_Of course Emperor," she said hastily, not wanting to evoke his wrath. _

"_Now bring them to life."_

_A flash later, and Morgana had activated her power on Jack's __portrait. Five additional flashes later, six figures lay on the ground in her room. Morgana didn't know what was stranger: that her power could create people that seemed identical to the ones they were copied from, or that there were six Ranger-look-alikes in her room. They were all clothed, thankfully._

_The one who looked like Jack stood up slowly, followed by the others, looking around the room to try and gain their orientation. The Jack-like person turned to Gruumm and Morgana standing in front of him. _

"_What do you wish us to do?" he asked. _

_Gruumm laughed, his laughter carrying down the hallways of the Terror. _

_Less than a day after the six figures had been created, and they already were starting to come at odds to each other, with some even coming to blows over petty issues. They had named themselves already, and a few were starting to gain his attention, and not in a good way. While he was sure that some of them weren't too deep and would obey orders without question, others didn't quite give that impression. But after he'd set them out on their task, there was nothing he could do, so he had to make everything he said now count. _

"_You will all obey my commands," he said, staring down each of them in the room. Six pairs of eyes looked back at him._

"_You have only one mission: to bring S.P.D. down to its knees, if not outright destroying them," he continued, starting to pace up and down the length of the room. "When necessary, and only if necessary, I will provide you with the resources you require to achieve that goal."_

_They nodded, and continued to watch him. _

"_How do we go about that goal?" asked the Kat-look-alike. _

"_In anyway you deem necessary, as long you complete it," Gruumm answered. "Are there further questions?"_

_None greeted him. _

"_Very well then, you'll be transported to Earth within the hour. Get going," he snapped. _

_They filed out, one by one, with Kat's identical person looking back at him once more, staring him down. He returned the stare, before she turned away and followed the others out. _

"_I've got a bad feeling about that one," Morgana said, breaking the quiet of his thoughts. _

"_It doesn't matter. S.P.D. will fall," Gruumm said. "Get Broodwing here. Now!" _

"_Of course," Morgana huffed as she walked away to find the treacherous arms dealer. _

_No sooner had she walked away did Broodwing suddenly drop from the ceiling, his black cape flapping around him. _

"_You called, Emperor?" Broodwing asked. _

"_Yes," Gruumm hissed. "I need you to supply my new…warriors, with whatever arms and materials they need."_

"_But of course Emperor…for a fee as usual," Broodwing said. _

_Gruumm grunted, and pulled out a thick wad of notes, placing them in Broodwing's outstretched hand. The arms dealer quickly pocketed the wad, and bowed. _

"_I will provide them with whatever's necessary," he said, standing up. _

"_Good." _

_With that, Broodwing left the room, his cape fluttering around him as he headed off in the direction of the six duplicates. Morgana walked in the room. _

"_I couldn't find him anywhere!" she complained. "I checked all over the ship, the rooms, the armoury, the storage bays, even in the pantry! But there's no sign of the idiot!" _

"_It doesn't matter," Gruumm said. _

"_What?" _

"_Broodwing has already come to me, and we've already worked out the deal," Gruumm revealed as Morgana looked on in shock. _

"_But…" _

"_No buts Morgana." With that, Gruumm too left, leaving Morgana behind in the room._

_

* * *

_

Broodwing surveyed the six people in the room,

_all of whom were doing something of one sort or the other. They didn't particularly seem useful to him: after all, Gruumm could have done the same job with his weapons, the pricier ones, of course. But, Gruumm had paid him to supply these 'people', and if he was getting paid to do it, then he'd do it. _

_They noticed him lurking about the doorway, and turned to him. He stopped straying near the door, and walked in__._

"_So," he said. "You must be Gruumm's plan."_

_They nodded, all six of them watching him like a hawk. _

"_I've been sent here by Gruumm to help you prepare and supply you with whatever you need to take or complete whatever your task is," Broodwing said. "It'll be best to have a list so I can see what you need."_

_The one who looked exactly like the Red Ranger stepped forward, asserting his authority over the others. _

"_We thank you for your…generosity, but I don't think we are in any shape to compose lists of any kind," he said._

"_Why would that be?" _

"_We have to work out a plan first, and then the materials required for such a plan. You will have to come back later," 'Jack' said. _

_Broodwing nodded. In truth, it annoyed him, but Gruumm wasn't paying him to get into arguments with the amount he was being paid. Sometimes it was better to let go of things like that, and accept certain aspects, something Broodwing had learnt a long time ago. _

"_When you are ready, contact Gruumm first and then I can supply you with what you need," he said, walking away. His cape fluttered after him as he left. _

'_Jack' turned to the others. _

"_Now that that's been taken care of, we need to work out a plan," he said. _

"_And who put you in charge?" said the Z duplicate. _

"_No one, but is there anyone better and who wants to lead?" he asked. _

_They didn't answer, some out of respect for him, others because they were observing the scene. _

"_See? If you have a legitimate reason why I shouldn't become the leader, then speak up," 'Jack' declared. _

'_Z' looked furious, but didn't say anything. She wasn't about to start anything without any support from the others. She was too smart for that, but it didn't mean she was any happier with the decision of 'Jack' to become their self-appointed leader. _

"_So there we have it," he said. "I'll be your leader. My name's Jay, by the way. Care to tell me yours?"_

"_Cyrus," said the Sky-look-alike. _

"_Matthew," said 'Bridge'. _

"_Monique," snapped 'Z'._

"_Alice," purred 'Syd'._

"_Michele," said 'Kat'._

"_So here we all are. Do we have a plan? Any suggestions on how to take down this 'S.P.D.'?" asked Jay, rubbing his hands together. _

"_You're the leader," snapped Monique. _

"_Okay, okay, no need to bite," Jay said, his hands help up in a gesture of mock surrender. __They soon fell back to silence as they thought. _

"_How about just going in there and shooting everything that moves?" suggested Jay. "It'll only require weapons and plenty of ammunition, but we can succeed." _

"_That doesn't sound like a particularly good idea. There are several problems," Cyrus said. "How do we even get in for one?" _

"_It's too messy and dangerous as well. Too much of that plan depends on a great deal of luck," said Alice. _

"_Well, what do you want then?" said Jay. "If you don't want to charge in there shooting everything that moves, then what do we do?"_

"_We turn everything against them," replied Michele. "We'll start by gaining followers to the cause, then start to pull apart their reputation. We are identical to their lead team, right? So we can do the bad deeds, and they get the blame for it. It will take time, however."_

"_I'm all for that idea," said Matthew. "Anything's better than running in blindly."_

_Jay scowled as they all started to agree to Michele's plan. So much for establishing his dominance over the group._

"_All right, we'll do it that way. But we need a name first," said Jay. _

"_Why not something that we can use, like an acronym?" _

"_And what would that be?"_

"_It can stand for what each one of us wants to do," said Alice. _

"_Alright then. I want to stand for repentance," said Jay. _

"_Excellence is my kind of thing," said Michele._

"_Aspiration. I want to get to the top," said Cyrus. _

"_Purity," said Alice. "That's what's important."_

"_Eminence," said Matthew without offering an explanation._

"_Reprisal for what's been done," snapped Monique. _

"_Alrighty then, R.E.A.P.E.R. it is," said Jay with a nod of his head. _

"_Just Reaper? Sounds a little plain," commented Alice. _

"_Then add something to it," said Monique._

"_Alright then, how about Brotherhood of the Reaper?" suggested Jay. _

"_Brotherhood doesn't sound quite nearly as good," said Alice. "It doesn't convey that sinister feeling." _

"_Cult?" suggested Matthew. "That's a lot more sinister than 'brotherhood'." _

"_Cult of the Reaper…a bit better but not that good either," said Michele. _

"_How about Sect of the Reaper?" said Monique. _

"_Sect of the Reaper," mused Jay. "Sect of the Reaper…"_

"_I think that works perfectly," chimed in Alice. _

"_For once, I agree with you," said Michele. "Sect of the Reaper does work quite well for our purposes."_

"_We'll be named Brothers and Sisters," said Jay. "It'll symbolise our relationship." _

"_Very well…Brother Jay," said Michele._

"_Sister Michele," he said, a grin coming onto his face as Broodwing walked in. _

"_I need to supply you now," he said. "I am needed to do something else for Gruumm, so if you'll kindly supply the list."_

"_Give us a moment," said Alice, now known as Sister Alice. _

"_You can have three minutes," Broodwing said, leaving the room._

_Three minutes later, Brother Jay handed Broodwing the list…including a large number of Krybots. Broodwing read through the list, and if he could, he would have raised his brows. _

"_You'll have it all here by tomorrow," he said, leaving. _

"_Now that he's done with, what's next?" _

* * *

The five B-Squad members, Kat and Cruger stared at Michele in a mixture of disbelief, distrust and awe.

"So let me get this straight," Syd said. "Every one of us except for Cruger was copied by Morgana onto a canvas, where she brought them to life, right?"

Michele nodded.

"So wait, my copy's name is Jay, Sky's is Cyrus, Bridge is Matthew, Z is Monique, Syd is Alice and you're Kat?" asked Jack.

"That's just what I said," she confirmed. "Once we got on Earth, we needed to get started on our plan. We recruited a few people by letting them think that aliens were taking their planet away from them, and that they haven't contributed to it in anyway. We got a base of operations, where we could start launching attacks…"

_

* * *

_

The Delta Cruiser roared away as Brothers Jay

_ and Cyrus along with Sister Monique slipped into the warehouse where they had hinted that illegal weapons that Broodwing had supplied them were stored. Unfortunately, not all of their targets were there. _

"_Damn it," hissed Sister Monique as they saw the Cruiser race off in a cloud of dust. "What do we do?" _

"_We continue with the plan," said Brother Jay, touching the knife hidden in his cloak. _

_They slipped into the warehouse, listening to the sounds as one of their targets loudly complained about something whilst kicking loose objects. _

"_This'll be too easy," said Brother Cyrus. _

_Following the sounds, they ended up behind the three doomed C-Squad cadets as they checked the warehouse. _

"_Why now? Why not later, during the afternoon when it's more sensible?" said the largest of them._

"_Because maybe they don't have time during the afternoon? Have you ever considered that?" asked the non-human one. _

_The largest one pulled ahead, and that was their opening. Gesturing to Sister Monique who also held a knife, she slipped up first, and brought the knife down on the non-human cadet. Brother Cyrus at the same time slipped around the dark skinned human and wrapped a cord around his neck. _

_The largest one turned at the sounds, and ran at them with a blaster raised as Brother Jay jumped in front of him, and brought the knife down into the cadet's chest. He stood above the fallen cadet, purposely letting him see his face. _

"_Our work here is done," he said, letting the knife fall to the floor. _

_The other two nodded to him, and silent as ever, they slipped out of the warehouse, leaving two bodies and a badly wounded cadet behind them. _

* * *

"See!" Jack said, pointing at Sky. "I didn't murder him!"

"Alright then, sorry for that. I apologised already anyway," Sky said.

"Whatever. Now, what happens next?" Jack asked Michele.

"A trio of us was about to cleanse another pair of aliens, when you showed up. I fought you," she said, pointing at Bridge and Sky. "And then after that, we had to ambush one of you."

* * *

"_Here he comes," whispered Sister Michele, seeing the running form of Bridge approach. _

"_Who's he chasing?" asked Brother Matthew. _

"_Sister Alice. She's leading him here," said Brother Cyrus. _

_Right on que, Sister Alice appeared at his elbow. _

"_Is he coming?" she asked, panting. _

"_Yeah. Get going, we'll only need Brother Matthew to provide the distraction," said Sister Michele. _

_Sister Alice nodded, and ran back. Sister Michele and Brother Cyrus too melted into the shadows along with Brother Matthew, just in time as Bridge appeared at the mouth of the alley. As he turned away to face something else, Brother Matthew stepped out. Bridge turned to him and the shock of seeing an identical person to himself caused him to stay still. This was enough for Brother Cyrus, who came up and brought him elbow down on Bridge's head, knocking him out. _

"_Is he okay?" asked Brother Matthew as Sister Michele stooped down to Bridge's form._

"_He'll live. Get ready, I think they'll be looking for him soon enough."_

"_Alright, you know the plan," said Brother Cyrus. _

_Brother Matthew nodded, and crouched at the entrance to the alley as they heard running footsteps in the distance. The two of them faded from sight in the dark shadows as Sky came running up._

"_Bridge?" they heard him ask._

_Brother Matthew, devoid of his cloak and hood stood up._

"_Hey, I'm good," he said. "What was that about?"_

_As the two started to leave, Sister Michele stood at the entrance to the alley, watching Brother Matthew and Sky walk away. Brother Matthew looked back, and saw her. That was good enough, and she too disappeared._

* * *

"Seriously, that's all?" Jack demanded.

"Yes it is. Events after that happened as they occurred, with the shooting and poisoning done by our own operatives," Michele said.

"So why are you telling us all this?" Cruger asked, his hand on his chin.

"Because I want to stop Brother Jay as much as you all do," she answered. "If left unchecked, he could destroy us all."

"How can we trust you?" Syd demanded.

"I can open up and disable the security around the complex for you to go in and arrest him," Michele said. "You don't know where the complex is located, but I do. And there are also defences: like I said, I'll disable them for you to go in."

"What's the catch?" Kat asked.

"No catch. Just his capture," said Michele, getting up. "I need to go if you want to get this over with now."

"Later," Cruger said. "Tomorrow morning, we begin. Until then, you can spend the night in a holding cell."

"But they'll get suspicious if I go for too long," she said. "If they are suspicious, I won't be able to get the defences down."

Cruger growled lowly. This was a problem, but to him, the benefits should outweigh the costs.

"Very well, get going. We'll be attacking in the morning. Have the defences disabled by then," he said.

Michele nodded as she stood up, and threw the cloak and hood over herself again, hiding her identical appearance to Kat from view as she left, escorted by a pair of guards.

"I'll plant a tracking device for you to follow to the complex," she said over her shoulder.

They all watched her leave.

"Are you sure about this?" Kat questioned.

"…no, but she's the only option we have to end this quickly," Cruger sighed.

Tomorrow, for better or worse, this all was going to end.

* * *

A.N: Are you surprised? Yes, no?

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and I hope it didn't feel too rushed. I know that a majority of the chapter was about the beginning of the Sect and a few other minor things, but since I haven't really expanded on their history, I thought I'd do so. Hope it all answered your questions! If not, PM me and if it can't spoil the ending, I'll answer ;)

And this story is about to end…in another couple of weeks ;)

See ya next week!


	13. Doppelganger Dangers

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: Okay, early update again ;). I know that you all love them. And the next chapter has also been finished, so expect another update around Friday or Saturday, so get your review in quick! I'll be updating whether you review or don't, so don't feel bad if you miss it. And by the way…we're nearing the end now! Three cheers! I'll save everything else to the end, and I hope the last chapter answered all your questions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Sister Michele allowed the two guards to grip her by her arms, and lead her out of the base. No sooner had they led her out of the Base did they let go, and walk back in, not sparing a second glance at the apparently distressed person.

Walking towards the Reaper complex, Sister Michele's distressed form slowly started to shift into her more confident walk, and a grin soon found its way onto her face. There was only one more problem left for her, and this one she would deal with herself.

* * *

"So Commander, what do we do?" asked Jack.

"Do we even listen to what she says?" Sky asked. "We don't even know if we can trust her!"

"But it's not like we have anything else to go on," Syd said. "We could be stuck here forever, combing the entire city for that place."

"But if what she says is true, then we could pretty much end this tomorrow," Z said.

"I say we go for it," Jack said. "After all, we've got nothing to follow up on except for what she told us and from what she told us, they suffered pretty badly at the hands of some Krybots gone nuts…"

"Hehe," Bridge said, turning a little red.

"You had something to do with that?" Sky asked, seeing the colour on Bridge's face.

"Kinda. I re-programmed them to cause a little chaos while I busted into their storage facilities to get my morpher and Kat's as well."

"So thanks to Bridge, we don't have sixty Krybots to smash through as well as whatever followers we also have to capture," said Jack. "After that, I say we just do it. We've got nothing to lose."

"Apart from that if we fail, S.P.D. is basically undefended for Gruumm to come in and wipe out from under us," Z said.

"Gruumm…" growled Cruger.

"After all this, we were still fighting the same enemy?" said Sky, shaking his head.

"Makes sense though," Syd said.

"You mean that he's becoming lazy? Too lazy to do his own dirty work?" Bridge said.

"He's never done anything himself anyway, remember?" Z said. "It's always just been monster after monster after Krybot after Krybot. So really, if you want to think of it that way, he's always been lazy."

"Except for that time when he did come down," Sky said.

"When was that?" Syd asked.

"When Supreme Commander Birdie came here, remember?" Sky said.

"Ouch, do _not_ remind me of that time," Jack said. "I swear that I still have bruises from that fight."

"Yeah, it hurts real badly to be trashed by Gruumm when he's on a motorcycle," Bridge said.

"Back on topic," Cruger interrupted. "Whether you agree or not, this is too much of an opportunity to pass up. All of us will be going, including you Kat."

"Wouldn't that be a dangerous gamble?" she asked. "Committing all our resources to a single fight?"

"We either take this opportunity to end this entire fiasco now, or we sit back and let it continue," Cruger answered.

"But still," Kat said. "It does seem kind of foolish, placing all our trust in someone we don't know."

"We know her: she's you!" Jack said.

"She is _not_ me," Kat said, shooting a glare at Jack.

"Fine fine, we all know that no one can replace you anyway," Jack said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"We'll be going in the morning. Later in the morning," Cruger said. "I want you all in the Command Centre by seven. We need to plan. For now, get a good night's rest, including you Kat, especially you, and I'll see you all tomorrow. Dismissed," Cruger said.

They all left, except for Kat, who remained behind to talk to him.

"What is it Kat?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to go as well?" Kat asked. "You have enough force at your disposal to handle pretty much anything without me getting in the way."

"There are some aspects that I want you to be working on while we go in. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Cruger said. "Meanwhile, catch up on the rest. This is probably the first time in a while you've had a good night's sleep."

Kat nodded wearily and left. She turned to the elevator and rode it up to her floor, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall. She was tired, and the prospect of sleep was now even more alluring than ever. Days on an uncomfortable bed and aching from beatings caused her to long for her own comfortable bed. Not only that, but now she had to come to terms with the fact that there was a person identical to her in nearly every way running around the city. The elevator door opened with a pleasant female voice bidding her a good night, and Kat forced herself up and out of the elevator, and walked down to her own room.

Reaching it, she inputted her code and the door slid open. Sitting down on her bed, Kat stripped and fell back into the bed. The second her head touched her pillow she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, a full and complete B-Squad for the first time in weeks gathered in the Command Centre, along with Kat, whose morpher could be seen clipped to her hip. They were all facing Cruger who was pacing along the raised central platform. Few cadets were on duty; most were usually at this time getting up instead of working, but that suited Cruger fine.

"B-Squad, Kat," he started. "As you know, we now have the opportunity to end this conflict now before it can escalate into anything worse. Our…informant has indeed planted the tracking device, and we are getting a strong signal."

As he said this, he brought up a screen on the main console which showed the overhead view of Newtech City. On Newtech's west there was a large blinking red dot over a warehouse.

"So that's where their base is," Jack said, staring at the blinking dot.

"No one really lives in the western part of Newtech," Sky said. "It's an ideal place to have a hideout and a base."

"How would you know?" Z asked.

"Facts."

"Sure."

"So what do we do?" asked Syd. "We just go in?"

"If what she says is correct, then there won't be defences at the complex. That means that we need to take in their leaders," Cruger said.

"What about their followers? Aren't there like a hundred of them or something?" Bridge asked. "How are we supposed to arrest them all?"

"A hundred? That's way too many for us to handle," Jack said.

Cruger sighed. "I think we need to call in on the police department and Tactical to help us with this one."

"I'll contact them later," Kat said.

"Thank you. In the meantime, get ready. We'll be leaving in a few hours," Cruger said. "Do whatever you need to get done before we leave, dismissed."

They all saluted and left as Kat came up to Cruger.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not going to be all that useful once you're in battle except from here," Kat said.

"I beg to differ Kat. I need you to hack into their databases and find out any more information about them, in order to place charges. Afterwards, rejoin us…wherever we are. You can track us with your morpher," Cruger said.

"If you can get into the databases and hook it up, I can hack it from here," Kat said, frowning.

"It will be more efficient if you come along, and we can rely on having an extra Ranger, even for just a short period of time."

Kat bit her lip, thinking, weighing up the consequences.

"…Alright, I'll come," Kat said finally, relenting.

"Thank you."

"I'll just go and contact the Newtech PD and Tactical," Kat sighed, leaving.

As she left, the two C-Squad members came in.

"Sir, are you going somewhere?"

"To finish this once and for all," Cruger answered.

"Sir, requesting permission to accompany you," Nathan said.

"Denied," Cruger instantly said.

"But sir-…!"

"Nathan, if we fail, it'll be up to you and Lily to stop anyone from attacking the Base. The seven of us, including Dr. Manx will be enough."

"Yes sir," they both said bitterly.

* * *

Sister Michele walked past the doors and placed her palm against the DNA reader leading to the interior of the complex. A DNA that was not recognised would activate the automated gun turrets that could and would shred any potential attacker/infiltrator who attempted to enter. The gun turrets weren't everywhere though and didn't do a thing if the door was blasted open. Those gun turrets were going to be have to be deactivated if she wanted to get S.P.D. into the place.

That aspect was simple. Walking into the security area, she noticed that all of them were her followers.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Immediately recognising her voice, they stood up and bowed before sitting back down at their stations.

"Nothing," one said. "Everything's quiet."

"Good. Disable the outer security defences," she ordered. "Including the automated defences and the cameras."

They didn't question her, and immediately set about doing so.

"I'll be coming by later," she said, leaving the security centre.

She had another purpose to do, and this one she was going to enjoy.

* * *

Brother Jay sat in his room. He had nothing to do, except mull over the massive overturn of events that had catapulted their once dominance over S.P.D. into a struggle to stay on their feet.

Missing four leaders, they were severely handicapped, and could barely operate with over forty dead and close to thirty injured, of which twenty were injured/wounded severely. He had no idea what to do when the inevitable S.P.D. attack would occur, but the only thing that helped him there was that at least the automated gun turrets were working.

Sighing, he grabbed another glass of the Vodka and downed it all, trying to sort out his growing headache. The door chime sounded, and he found himself sighing.

"Come in," he growled.

The door opened, and in walked Sister Michele. Strangely enough, she removed her cloak and hood as she entered, dropping the garment on the chair by the door.

"Where were you?" he asked. She had disappeared for a significant period of time, leaving all her duties to him.

"I had to do something," she said.

Before he could say anything, he heard his radio beep. She gestured at him to answer it first.

"What is it?" he snapped into it.

"S-s-sir!" came the panicky voice. "S.P.D.'s breached the outer walls!"

"What?" he demanded, sitting up straighter.

"They're entering! Seven of them!" the person on the other end said, before it was cut off.

"How?" he growled, when he saw Sister Michele, standing at his door, looking calm despite having heard the radio broadcast. It all fell into place. "You."

"Glad you worked it out," she said, withdrawing a knife that she kept with her.

"You betrayed us all," he said, getting up.

"I betrayed no one," she said. "You know why? Because we were hardly enough to call a single group. We were all individuals."

"And Brother Matthew and Cyrus, Sister Alice and Monique? What about them too? Wait…" he said, his eyes narrowing. "You killed them as well."

"It had to be done," she said with a shrug.

"How about Sister Monique? You were with me…"

"I went away, remember? And the time when Brother Matthew, we all went a different direction as well."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because this whole thing is a farce," she said contemptuously. "Brother Cyrus was all about aspiration. He would do anything to get there, and do nothing less. That is a weakness. Brother Matthew, he was alright. I was going to let him live, but he'd stumbled onto the fact that Sister Monique was murdered. He didn't share my views, so I had killed him as well. Sister Monique, that hardly needs to be explained, but her violent nature simply was too much and would be our downfall. Sister Alice's 'purity' was a lie. The fact that she wouldn't change meant that she had to go as well. And now, you are becoming a burden as well."

"So I have to go as well, right?"

"Nothing personal," she said. "Just understand it was all business. Things will be better off without you…"

In that moment, she stepped forward and brought the knife down with a quick motion. Brother Jay's hood fell off as he crumpled, revealing Jack's identical face. Michele stepped back, and left his body there.

"Goodbye, Brother," she called back to the dying man and closing the door.

* * *

There was a flash from Jack's morpher, and the third cloaked figure who was lying on the ground disappeared into the Containment Card, which clattered to the ground.

"How many of these guys are left?" asked Jack, picking up the Card and placing it in his belt.

"Not sure," Kat said, scanning the area for herself, fully morphed.

Sure enough, Michele came out of nowhere, her hood and cloak removed to reveal a form-fitting bodysuit under it.

"You didn't have trouble getting in?" she asked.

"Nope. Now, where are the rest of the leaders?" Jack asked.

"Follow me," she said.

"Wait," Cruger interjected.

"What? You're wasting time now."

"Where are the databases?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked in return somewhat suspiciously.

"We just need a check on who's doing what," Cruger lied. "So we can add it to their charges. You won't be charged."

"…I'll get someone to help you," she said, and another person seemed to materialise at her elbow. "Which one of you is going?"

"Her," Cruger said, motioning to Kat.

"Alright, take her to the databases," Michele said.

The person nodded, and walked off, with Kat in tow. She heard Michele whisper something to her guide, and caught enough to cause her to be wary.

Cruger watched as the two walked off, and hoped it was the right decision.

"Come on, this way," Michele said, gesturing at them to follow her.

They did so, with Cruger's hand on the hilt of his Shadow Sabre and the other Rangers clutching their Strikers. They followed her through twisting halls and corridors, scanning each and everyone for potential ambushes. In such a place like this, ambushes were to be expected.

Eventually, Michele stopped in a darkened room.

"What's going on?" Sky asked as they stopped.

She didn't answer, but moved to the other end of the room, gesturing them to stay where they were. She hit a switch somewhere, and the lights flickered on, revealing a cavernous room. Ringing the walls were catwalks, which soon were filled as cloaked figures and Krybots filed up on them, aiming weapons at the Rangers.

"What?" Syd said in shock.

Cruger whipped around to Michele. "You tricked us!"

She only smiled. "I did, didn't I? And it worked so beautifully."

Growling, the six Rangers formed a circle, back to back as they eyed the many weapons that were pointed at them.

"So, what's it going to be?" she asked, as five more figures came up and removed their hoods and cloaks, revealing identical copies of B-Squad, who had been created during Morgana's capture.

Cruger growled. "Rangers! Charge!"

"Roger!" they shouted at once, and followed his lead, running straight at the group of six in front of them.

The Krybots and people on the wall didn't fire for a second, before shouldering their weapons and firing. But by then, the six Rangers were already running at full speed straight at their leaders. Lasers exploded behind them as they collided with their copies, before ceasing, the shooters fearful of hitting their own leaders. A clash, between the B-Squad and their evil identical counterparts began.

* * *

Kat followed her own guide to a deserted room full of computers.

"Which is the main terminal?" she asked, and then moved to the one he pointed.

Keeping an ear out on her guide, Kat started to hack into the computer. Her fingers flying across the keyboard, she had only just gained access to it when she heard her guide move. The sound of a knife being withdrawn met her sensitive ears, and she waited. When he had gotten close enough, Kat spun around suddenly with a kick that caught her guide-turned-attacker in the chest and sent him flying back against the wall.

"Tough luck," Kat said, turning back to the computer once she had checked that he was unconscious.

She started to open and hack into files, copying whatever information or files she needed into a data disc. As they copied, Kat hacked into the security cameras, and saw through the entire complex. She grimaced when she saw the dead body of Jack's counterpart in his room, and the sight confirmed her suspicions that her counterpart had betrayed them again. Running through all the cameras, she saw Cruger and B-Squad engaged in a massive battle on the ground, while a large group of Krybots and others congregated above, waiting. Kat soon found the controls to the automated defences, which she hacked into and disabled their control systems. But she still had control over them, and soon used them to destroy the Krybots, and forcing the other non-Krybots out of the room with carefully aimed shots.

A beep signalled that her files had finished copying, and Kat quickly disabled all manual overrides and automatic overrides for the defences, rendering them useless. With everything she needed copied, Kat removed the disc, and wiped any traces of her being there. Placing it in her belt, Kat ran out of the room, heading for where the others were battling, and without a doubt needed her help.

* * *

Jack had a sense of honour, and at times he hated it. His opponent, a person who looked exactly like him had no weapon, so he had placed his back. Fighting hand to hand, he blocked a succession of kicks and punches from his opponent, and countered it with a thrust kick aimed at the chest. Grabbing his foot, his double tried to throw him, but Jack leapt back, and landed on one foot as his opponent rolled on the ground. He heard the loud gunfire from somewhere but ignored it. He only focused on his opponent.

"Come on," Jack said, beckoning him. "You want some of this? Come get it!"

His double rushed at him, and Jack ran at him, and then as his double leapt up to kick him, he ducked underneath. His double turned, to see Jack leap up himself and deliver a final kick that sent him flying through the air to crash against the wall.

"Stay down," Jack said, activating his morpher's confinement mode and zapping him into a Containment Card.

* * *

Sky ducked, and avoided the foot that flew above him. His double then brought his foot down, forcing Sky to roll as the foot slammed down only centimetres away. Swinging his foot out, Sky managed to trip his copy up, sending him down to the ground as he leapt up and assumed a fighting stance. He too heard the gunfire, and turned briefly, then back to see a fist fly at his face. Stepping back, Sky grabbed the fist, held it and then kicked up, but his opponent also stepped back, and yanked Sky into a kick that sent him flying back. Landing heavily, Sky looked up to see his opponent step over him.

"Time to end this," the 'Sky' double growled.

Sky grabbed onto his leg, and pulled, rolling over as he did. His double crashed to the ground, as Sky got up, taking his morpher out of its holster as he did so. Aiming it, Sky activated the confinement function without a word, and sealed his double away forever inside a new Containment Card.

* * *

Bridge jumped up and kicked out at his opponent, knocking him back a few paces as he recovered from the kick. His opponent flung himself at him once again, forcing Bridge onto the defensive, blocking each of the punches and kicks with his fists and kicks of his own. Blocking punch, he flipped over him, and delivered a back kick that sent his double forward. Turning around, Bridge was met with a blow that sent him stumbling back, which caused him to avoid the next three strikes as he stepped back.

"You know, we could try working something out!" Bridge shouted as he stepped back or ducked underneath each attack. "It'll be cool to have a double of me hanging around! You know, to pull of pranks on the others!"

The succession of attacks ended up with Bridge having his back up against a wall. He ducked a kick that slammed against the wall, and spun around his opponent, pushing him against the wall in the process. As his double recovered, Bridge spun around with another kick that knocked him against the wall once again, this time with him sliding to the ground in defeat.

Bridge pulled out his morpher, and locked his double inside a Containment Card.

"Well, we could have done something together," he said, picking it up.

* * *

Z found it oddly humorous that if she had activated her genetic ability, that were would be at least four Z's around the place, fighting each other in a brawl. But as it stood, it would have given her the advantage, but when she was morphed, her genetic ability was dampened to the point where she couldn't use it. Her double was a very aggressive fighter, constantly on the offensive with a combo of kicks and punches that rocked Z back further and further.

"Oof," Z grunted as a kick met her stomach, sending her reeling back.

But she grabbed her opponent's foot when she went for a kick, and flipped her, leaping forward as she did so, meeting her landing with a kick of her own that sent her stumbling back.

"That's what you get," Z said, running forward, with her Striker in hand.

She brought down in a slashing motion, but her double ducked underneath the blade and kicked it away, then punching Z. She took a step back, and then sprang forward, hitting her double with a strike that sent her spinning back. Her double landed on her feet, as Z came at her with her own series of punches, and ended up tripping her opponent, kicking her as she fell back.

"You're going down," Z said, pulling out her morpher and containing her opponent in a bright flash.

* * *

Syd kept moving back as her identical double went for a complicated series of attacks that rivalled her own in agility. Syd blocked one kick, and then was sent flying by another to her side. She pulled out her Striker in midair, and sent a fury of lasers at her opponent, who flipped to the side to avoid the blasts. Syd charged in as soon as both of them landed, and had her Striker knocked out of her hand. But that didn't stop her from bringing her leg around behind her opponent's leg, and pushing her back, tripping her.

But she flipped back and back again, until she was crouching. Syd ran at her again, and instead of attacking, cart wheeled over her crouched form, and then spinning around with a kick aimed low. The kick struck, and sent her opponent back as she landed. Syd's double rolled and got back up, anger visible in her eyes as she attacked relentlessly and desperately to keep Syd on the ropes. She backed away as she blocked, and eventually found her opening: she deflected a punch straight up, and then brought her leg around in a kick that struck her opponent's side, sending her reeling. A final kick sent her opponent flying.

"You lose!" Syd announced, raising her morpher and activating it.

_

* * *

_

She's not Kat, she's not Kat

, Cruger kept reminding himself as he and his opponent, Michele, circled each other, his blade held out and pointing at her.

The trouble was that she looked too much like Kat: the wild hair, the green eyes, the spots on her cheeks. She was identical to the feline that he had grown close to over the years. All of it was the same, except for the look in her green eyes. They were all that separated this copy from the real Kat.

"Give it up," Cruger said, still circling her warily.

She smiled, and sprung at him, as he brought the blunt side of the blade up against her arm. She struck again, and knocked the blade out of his hands, sending it clattering to the floor as he tried to keep her blows away from his head, where she seemed to be aiming for almost exclusively.

Without his blade, he was fighting on even terms with her, as he struck out with a fist that she whirled around, grabbing his arm. She spun him around, showing surprising strength as she struck another blow that sent him spinning to the floor. He got up, and as she leapt over him, he reached up and grabbed her, before throwing her again. In midair, she recovered and landed on her feet, springing out again.

This time, she dodged around him, and kicked his legs out from under him, sending him back as she drew a knife and plunged it down. He twisted away, just as it missed him and clanged against the floor. She got up, and kicked his side viciously.

"Doggie!" he heard Kat cry out as she entered. "Get away from him!"

Kat leapt at her identical double, kicking her away and stepping in front of him.

"You got a problem with him, you've got to get through me first," Kat hissed.

"No problem," Michele answered, as the two leapt at each other.

Kat ducked a blow aimed at her head, and rolled to the side instinctively to avoid the elbow that she brought down. She rammed her fist against her double's stomach, sending her reeling back. She dodged, blocked and countered the attacks as she stood up, her hands flying as she grabbed Michele's fists and pushed back, but she took it all in stride as they moved around. She pulled back suddenly, bringing her leg up with a kick that Michele grabbed. Kat then threw her body weight around in a spin that sent her copy flying. She hit the wall, and pushed off, launching herself at Kat, who in turn threw herself to the floor, and brought both legs up and kicked. The attack connected, sending Michele up and then crashing back down to the ground as Kat got up.

"You give up yet?" Kat asked.

"Never," she spat, pushing herself up.

"Suit yourself," Kat shrugged.

Sprinting over, Kat reached Michele and slammed her knee against her. She was rocked back as Kat got up and delivered a kick to her side for good measure.

"There's only room for one Kat around here," she said, withdrawing her morpher and pressing the button, sealing Michele in a Containment Card and ending the threat of the Sect.

* * *

A.N: Hmm…semi okay-ish (to me at least) fight scenes that were too short…I hope that this wasn't too rushed. I always get that feeling of rushiness when so many things happen. Feel free to offer your opinion.

But…this isn't the end, not quite yet. There's still one more thing to go...so don't go away thinking that this story's finished. Another few days, another bunch of reviews and then you have read the (hopefully) action-packed ending to this story! See ya in a a couple of days or so with plenty of reviews from all you lot out there!


	14. Avatar Rising

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: The finale! We've reached here at last! And one more thing; I'm still trying to figure out what I was thinking/on when I imagined this chapter. I think I was too hopped up on listening to Hell March and Hell March 2, and probably thinking of too much Command and Conquer as well…apart from that, everything else will be said at the bottom, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

"No!" shouted Gruumm from his throne at the bridge of the Terror warship. Having the Reaper complex's cameras wired to his ship was a very good idea. "You will not be beaten! You are my creation! You will defeat them!"

But no matter what he was shouting, it was already a lost cause. S.P.D. had defeated him once again…but this time, there was something to be salvaged from a potential disastrous situation.

"Morgana!" he shouted.

When no answer came, he shouted again, "Morgana!"

Still she didn't come, and then Gruumm remembered that she had been captured and/or defected to S.P.D.

With a growl, he turned.

"Broodwing!" he shouted.

This time, the bat-like arms dealer came, flapping down from the ceiling where he had been hanging.

"You called, Emperor?" he asked.

"Has the warmech been placed?" growled Gruumm.

"Of course, just as you ordered."

"Can it be controlled from here?"

"Unfortunately, no. But," Broodwing hastily added. "There is a remote activation button that will activate the Avatar and set it on default settings, which I have programmed to destroy Newtech and S.P.D."

"Good," Gruumm said, leaning back and holding out his hand.

Broodwing took the remote out of his cape, and placed it in Gruumm's hand.

"The green button activates it," he said.

Gruumm didn't say anything, as he raised the remote, and pressed the green activation button.

* * *

"Good work Kat," Cruger grunted as he stood up.

Kat looked at the Containment Card that held her copy inside, and was slightly perturbed at seeing herself inside a Card.

"We've got the rest," said Jack as he and the others came up, holding a total of five Containment Cards.

"You think we've won now?" Z asked.

As soon as she asked that question, the entire ground started to shake beneath their feet.

"Whoa!" shouted Syd, grabbing onto Z for balance as she grabbed onto Bridge, who in turn held onto Sky, who gripped Jack as Kat grabbed Cruger's shoulders to stop her fall.

"What's happening?" Sky shouted over the din, as a loud mechanical whirring started up.

"Let's get out of here first!" Cruger ordered. "Everyone out!"

They rushed towards the exit, following the signs as the entire complex started to shake itself apart. Jack reached the entrance first, and held it open for the rest of them to get out.

"Go!" he shouted to Z as she lingered behind slightly. "Z, go already! I'll wait for Kat and Cruger!"

"You can't stay here!" Syd screamed back. "The whole place is going to fall apart!"

"And right on top of Kat and Cruger if they don't get out as well!"

"Jack!" Sky shouted. "We need to go now!"

"Hold on!" he screamed back. "Commander! Kat! Hurry!"

Kat and Cruger were lagging behind, with Kat having to help Cruger as the latter was limping badly.

"Kat, go!" Cruger ordered. "You're not going to die here!"

"Not without you," Kat said, lifting his arm up over her shoulder and straining to hurry out.

Jack was still waiting at the door, shouting for them.

"Jack, go!" Kat shouted.

But Jack, disobedient to the last, rushed at them instead of running out. He ran up alongside them, and hauled Cruger as well.

"Jack, go _now_!" Cruger ordered. "You as well, Kat!"

"Come on Commander," Jack said. "We're not leaving without you."

The corridor behind them started to collapse, the ceiling falling apart from something. The open door was only a few metres away as the rest of B-Squad ran back in, Bridge and Sky holding the door open while Syd and Z helped Jack and Kat to get Cruger out.

They had only just made it before the whole corridor collapsed in a cloud of dust and rubble.

"Whew," Syd gasped. "That was close."

"Uh, guys," Bridge said, staring directly up. "I don't think we're quite finished yet…"

They followed Bridge's gaze up, to see an enormous robot standing up from what they guessed was a crouched position. Unlike the other robots they had been fighting, which had arms, legs and a head, this one was only vaguely humanoid shaped, with arms and legs, but no head. In fact, on the front of it were several glowing red lights, which were probably sensors.

Covered completely in jet-black, obsidian armour, the robot had several red stripes painted across its legs and arms, and one of its arms ended in a claw. The other arm sported a laser cannon, which it raised and seemed to inspect.

"Get to your Zords!" Cruger shouted as they headed back to the Base. "Kat and I will ready the Delta Command Megazord."

"Yes sir!" they barked, snapping off a salute.

"It's been an honour sir," Jack said, stepping forward.

"And it will be again," Cruger answered, shaking Jack's hand. "Good luck, all of you."

As Cruger and Kat roared off towards the Delta Base, Jack turned to the others.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

They all nodded, just as they heard wailing sirens in the distance.

* * *

Sergeant Neil of the Newtech Tactical had felt and heard the rumbling from within the armoured vehicle in which he and nine others sat. If he could feel it, then everybody else could as well. He opened a hatch, and poked his head out.

In front of him, towering over all of the buildings in Newtech's mostly abandoned far west, was a towering robot, covered in jet-black armour and featuring red dots on either side of its upper body. In front and behind his vehicle was a convoy of trucks, police cars and other armoured transports holding Newtech Tactical officers and police officers. They had been called to the scene when they heard fighting from somewhere in the west.

The robot raised the non-clawed arm, and seemed to point it directly at him. A bright red light began to build at the end of the arm, and he forced himself down into the safety of the armoured transport.

There was a bright flash that shone through the top hatch, the high pitched whistle of a laser discharge and then an enormously loud explosion. He could still hear the screams of the men and women inside the truck that had been hit by the laser…which had seared the entire vehicle into two and ruptured and ignited the fuel tank.

"What was that?" one asked as the entire convoy grounded to a halt.

"Everyone out!" he shouted, opening the rear doors.

They spilled out, along with the passengers of all the other vehicles in the convoy, to see the giant robot.

"This is _way_ out of our league," one person mumbled.

The robot aimed again, and fired another laser. This time, it destroyed the car two vehicles down from his position, taking along with it two officers. He could feel the heat of the laser through his clothes and armour.

"All units, fire! Take that thing down!" their CO shouted through the radio.

There were the steady _cracks_ of weapons being fired, as every person fired a weapon at the towering robot. The rounds bounced off the robot's thick armour, as it raised its devastating laser again.

"Take cover!" someone shouted.

Another bright flash of light, and this time, a large part of the road had been split apart from the laser. He could still feel the heat in the air after the laser had fired. Some of the officers scattered and took cover behind whatever they could find and then started to fire again.

Sergeant Neil crouched down behind a corner of a small deli, which was abandoned. He slammed a fresh clip into his gun, and then flicked it on full-auto.

"Regulations be damned," he muttered, turning around the corner, aiming at the black monstrosity and then pulling the trigger.

A new wave of bullets hit the robot, sparking as they bounced off the thick armour.

"We can't stop that thing!" someone shouted over the roar of gunfire.

"Well keep trying!" he shouted back.

But it was true. The robot was seemingly unaffected by everything that they threw at it. It took a step forward, and the ground shook under the weight of the robot moving.

"Keep firing!" he shouted.

"That's not necessary Sergeant," a voice came over the radio.

"What?"

A shadow passed over them, as finally, the Delta Squad Megazord formed up and stepped forward to fight the opposing robot.

"We'll take it from here," Syd said.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see a giant robot on our side," someone on the ground said.

Within their individual cockpits, the five Rangers viewed their opponent.

"Alright guys, let's get to it," Jack said, cracking his knuckles.

"I think there's a problem guys," Bridge said.

"What's that?"

"That thing is _way_ bigger than us."

Standing toe to toe, the Delta Squad Megazord was only three quarters the size of the other robot.

* * *

Kat and Cruger, both morphed, ran into the Command Centre as fast as they could.

"Alert the rest of the Base Kat," Cruger said as he sat down at his station.

"Yes sir," Kat replied, her gloved fingers flying over the main console. "All cadets to the safety zone. Repeat, all cadets to the safety zone."

Alarms began to sound as more and more power was diverted to the transformation of the Delta Command Megazord.

"Kat, come on!" Cruger said, as Kat quickly moved to and stood on the platform that held Cruger's desk.

As the Base started its transformation sequence, Kat moved to Jack's position, seeing as it was the second command point after Cruger's station. The Delta Base, now fully transformed, started to move up, until they were finally standing.

"Alright Kat, let's go help the Rangers," Cruger said.

In the distance, they saw the Delta Squad Megazord square off against the much larger black robot.

"Gruumm!"

"How do you like my new Avatar Warmech Cruger?" Gruumm hissed over the channel. "My Avatar will annihilate you all at last!"

With that, as soon as he had sounded, Gruumm was gone again.

"Kat, full power to the weapons," Cruger ordered, not taking his eyes off the battle in front of them.

* * *

The Delta Squad Megazord had its blaster drawn out, and was firing away at the Avatar. Their lasers harmlessly exploded against the thick obsidian armour, as the Avatar returned with its own blood red laser. The beam slammed against the Delta Squad Megazord, sending it taking a few steps back, the chest smoking from the attack.

"What was that?" Sky demanded.

"That blast was too powerful! We can't take another hit like that!" Bridge said.

"Come on guys, let's go again!" Syd shouted.

"Full power!" Z added.

Firing again, the blasts hammered the Avatar, covering it with a thick layer of smoke. Small parts of its armour snapped off and fell to the ground. Not giving up, they fired again and again, as the Avatar simply took the blasts and stepped forward, raising its arm.

"Look out!" Jack shouted.

Sending the Megazord flipping sideways, the red laser seared through the area where they had been moments before. Continuously firing, the blasts had some affect on the Avatar as it was forced back.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Jack said, nodding. "All right guys, give it everything you got!"

The charge built up as more and more energy was diverted into the blaster. The Avatar took a step forward and aimed.

"Fire!"

The blast shot out of their blaster first, heading straight for the Avatar. However, the sinister robot stepped to the side suddenly, causing the blast to miss it and explode into a fireball behind it.

"We missed!" Sky said, banging his fist on the control panel.

"Incoming!"

The laser struck the ground beneath them as they leapt up, firing as they came down. The blasts rained down on the Avatar as it was forced back. They landed in front of it, and raised their weapon.

"Full power!" Z shouted.

They fired, a massive blast that they had accumulated. At point blank range, a blast that size would have destroyed or severely damaged most normal robots. But the blast simply exploded against the Avatar and sent it a single step back.

"What?"

"We can't stop that thing with our blaster!" Sky said, gritting his teeth.

"We have to try!" Syd said.

"Or you can let us try," Cruger said, as the massive bulk of the Delta Command Megazord came up. "Fire!"

The lasers mounted on the fingertips of the Delta Command Megazord fired, sending hundreds of rapid fire blasts that struck the Avatar. Explosions blossomed around it, throwing huge clouds of smoke up.

"Did we get it?" Jack asked.

Their answer came when out of the smoke, a blood red laser flew through, and struck the Delta Command Megazord. Alarms started to blare on Kat's station.

"We've sustained heavy damage on our chest!" she said, reading through the report. "We can't fire the main lasers, the panels are too damaged. Armour's gone down thirty three percent, and some other damage."

"Sir, are you alright?" Bridge asked.

"We're fine Bridge. Keep firing!"

The two Megazords launched a simultaneous assault on the Avatar, lasers slamming against the armour to no avail. The Avatar stood its ground, and returned fire from its main weapon, striking the Delta Command Megazord twice more. Sparks flew up from Kat and Cruger's stations as they shielded their faces and the Megazord was rocked back.

"Jack, try your sword! That Avatar doesn't appear to be suited to close range!" Kat shouted.

"It's not like we got any other options in any case," Syd said as they drew their sword and charged the Avatar.

The laser panels on the Delta Command Megazord's knees activated, sending twin blue beams of destruction into the Avatar, causing an explosion that changed its decision to fire on the Delta Command Megazord again. The laser burnt a large crater into the armour of the Delta Command Megazord, throwing off a huge shower of sparks. The titanic figure of the Delta Command Megazord stopped moving, as the lights in the cockpit flickered off.

"Kat! Damage report!" Cruger shouted.

"We've suffered severe damage to the chest and right arm," she reported. "Amour on the chest is down to less than fourteen percent, and we've lost power! It'll take all the systems a minute or two to reboot!"

* * *

Close up, the Avatar looked much bigger than it did from afar. The Delta Squad Megazord closed in with the Avatar, the blade raised. Bringing it down horizontally, the Avatar couldn't react being so large and so close to the Delta Squad Megazord. The blade drew sparks along the armour of the Avatar as it stumbled back.

"Come on guys!" Jack yelled. "Let's finish it!"

Leaping up, the Delta Squad Megazord diverted all its power into the blade, causing it to glow blue with the energy stored inside. Slashing the Avatar downwards, the attack which tended to destroy robots with a single blow caused a massive explosion. Smoke poured out and blocked their view of the battlefield.

"Did we get it?" Sky panted.

"Good job Jack," Cruger said.

"Thank Kat; she gave me the idea."

They watched as the smoke cloud started to waver, but nothing came out.

"I think we got it," Bridge cautiously said.

"_Ashes will fall_," a menacing voice rumbled.

A giant spurt of liquid fire shot out of the cloud of smoke and onto the Delta Squad Megazord. Explosions lit it up as it staggered back from the ferocity of the flames that poured out. The armour of the Delta Squad Megazord started to glow red from the heat of the flames, setting off numerous alarms.

"We've got to get away!" Jack shouted.

The Delta Squad Megazord leapt away from the source of the fire as the Avatar stepped out of the cloud, its blaster arm reconfiguring from the flamethrower to the laser cannon.

"What? How is that possible? We've hit it with everything we've got!"

* * *

Sergeant Neil loaded another clip into his gun and raised it again. He had expended quite a lot of ammunition firing at the robot, to no avail. Just because S.P.D. had arrived didn't meant that they could hog all the glory, or that his job was done.

"Keep firing! We've got to hit it with everything!" he shouted. S.P.D. too seemed to be having trouble combating the robot. Nothing seemed to stop it, maybe except a tactical nuclear strike, but he really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

A Newtech Tactical officer next to him levelled an anti-tank missile launcher at the robot and fired. A blast of exhaust, and the missile, designed to destroy tanks and anything rated below tank armour lanced up at the robot, leaving a clear smoke trail. The missile impacted on the robot with a disappointingly small explosion, only blasting bits of armour off it.

However, the attack definitely attracted its attention. It turned away from the Delta Squad Megazord and faced the tiny figures of the Newtech Tactical and police on the street.

"_Bring down the rain,"_ it rumbled, before raising its clawed arm, and spinning up the twin Gatling cannons that were located there.

Hundreds of rounds flew out of the cannons, striking the street, cars and people. They screamed as the rounds ripped them apart, bits of cement flew up as the rounds stuck the road and cars exploded as the rounds punched through the top of them, tearing them apart and destroying them.

Sergeant Neil covered his face with his arm as the robot swept the street with the guns once before turning back to the two Megazords that still stood. Bits of cement, asphalt and metal pelted him as the debris from the attack fell.

"Damn it," he said, getting to his feet. Amazingly, there were still people left alive after that attack, though a great number lay on the ground, dead or wounded.

The officer with the missile launcher reloaded the tube, and fired again. The same result, except that the robot seemed to consider them a pest now. The right arm twisted and configured into a flamethrower, as it levelled it at them.

Before it could fire, the Delta Squad Megazord leapt in, and slammed the sword it carried on the Avatar's arm, forcing it down as it fired, the flames blooming at their feet.

"Whoever's down there! Get out of here; we'll take care of this!" Syd shouted through the speakers as they struggled to keep the Avatar from lifting its arm.

"All units, fall back," the heavy voice of their CO came through. "We can't stop it here. Fall back to Rally Point Delta. We're bringing heavier weapons."

The radio went out with a squawk as the Avatar finally managed to lift the Delta Squad Megazord's sword away from its arm and swung at it.

"Alright men, you heard them. Pack the wounded in the armoured vehicles. Leave the dead; we'll have to come back for them later," ordered Sergeant Neil.

As the Delta Squad Megazord clashed with the Avatar only a few hundred metres away, the sound of metal meeting metal reverberating through the city, the battered police and Tactical officers found those who were still living, and those who were dead. He tapped the rear door to one of the armoured vehicles.

"Alright, roll out!"

As the convoy started to move, the Avatar forced the smaller Delta Squad Megazord off, and lifted its clawed arm, aiming at the chest and firing. Hundreds of shells slammed into the Delta Squad Megazord, forcing it back, right as it lifted the other arm, and fired.

The laser smashed into the chest of the Delta Squad Megazord and this time, the damage was heavy. The force of the blast sent the Delta Squad Megazord spiralling backwards into the ground, where it hit. Every console went up in sparks as the Rangers tried to shield their helmeted faces against them.

The Avatar didn't pay any more attention to the fallen Megazord and ignored the damaged Delta Command Megazord as well. Instead, it turned to the nearest building, and switched to the flamethrower.

"_To dust,"_ they heard it say, before it fired, throwing flames onto the building which soon caught fire.

"Does that thing have a pilot?" Bride asked, as he frantically tapped controls in his cockpit.

"It doesn't, not even a Bluehead," Syd said, reading off the scans of the Avatar as it finished torching the building, and moved onto the next. "It's like its computer controlled or automated."

"Commander, what's going on?" Sky asked as he saw the Delta Command Megazord frozen still.

"Why have you stopped?" Z questioned.

"We've lost power temporarily," Kat answered, communicating through their morphers. "That last shot really did some damage, and we need another minute to reboot."

"Another minute?" Jack asked in disbelief. "It's going to burn the whole city in another minute!"

To emphasise his point, the Avatar turned the flamethrower onto a warehouse, setting the foundations on fire.

"We've got to get up," Syd said.

Servos whined in protest as the damaged, smoking and charred Delta Squad Megazord slowly got onto its feet. Its once pristine armour was gone, replaced by blackened and holed armour. It charged at the Avatar, whose back was turned, burning yet another structure to the ground. The sword clanged against the Avatar's armour, this time knocking small portions of the armour off. They went in for a horizontal strike across the Avatar as it tried to turn slowly. The slash cut through the weakened rear armour, and bit into several wires.

"Finally! Real progress!" Jack said. "Come on, let's hit it again!"

The Avatar by then had turned around, and raised the clawed arm just in time to stop the second slash. With the sword blocked, it raised its other arm, which quickly reconfigured to the laser, and fired as the Delta Squad Megazord leapt up.

The beam struck near Bridge's cockpit, causing every system around him to explode. Sparks filled the cockpit as the beam struck and cut through vital systems, severing wires and gyros from their places. The beam slashed through the power supply lines, cutting off power to nearly every function in the Delta Squad Megazord.

"Agh!" Bridge screamed as his entire cockpit filled up with smoke.

"What's going on?" Syd screamed as the Delta Squad Megazord fell to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

"Kat, what happened?" Cruger demanded as the cockpit finally lit up again.

The Delta Squad Megazord was lying on the ground, a hole shot through the right leg. Smoke rose from the fallen Megazord as it started to shut down, the lights on it fading and then finally dying.

"It's been disabled," Kat said, using the scanners. "The last shot damaged the main power supply lines, and destroyed much of the systems in the leg. They need to get out, now. The reactor is deactivated, thankfully, but I'm not sure about the structural integrity. It could fall apart."

"Rangers! Get out of there!"

"Moving now Commander. Bridge isn't responding."

"Get him out!"

"I'm on my way Commander," Sky said.

"Kat, full power to the lasers. We're going to try and knock that thing out," Cruger said.

The Delta Command Megazord took a step forward and fired the twin laser panels on its leg. The explosions rocked against the Avatar, as it raised both arms, and fired the laser as well as the Gatling guns. The smaller rounds bounced off the Delta Command Megazord's armour, but the laser punched through again.

"Heavy damage to the chest," Kat said as the alarms started to blare. "The chest laser panels are nearly inoperable now."

"Keep firing," Cruger ordered.

The two robots exchanged lasers, blue for red, explosion for explosion as the Rangers evacuated their downed Megazord. Sky pulled Bridge out, with him slung over his shoulder.

"Bridge!" Z exclaimed as Sky gently set him on the ground.

"What happened?"

"His controls were all trashed," Sky said. "The blast was way too near him."

"Rangers, get to the Zord Bay!" Cruger ordered. "The S.W.A.T. Flyers are in there!"

"What about Bridge?" Syd asked.

"He won't be able to fly it, and you'll have to make due without forming the Megazord," Kat said, sweat starting to run down her face as she fought to keep the Delta Command Megazord alive.

A jeep pulled up, with a pair of police officers inside.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Do you need any help?" they shouted.

"He's wounded!"

"We'll get him to the hospital," they said.

"Alright, go!"

They hefted Bridge's unmoving form into the jeep and roared off.

"Come on guys!" Jack said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sparks regularly flew out of the sides of the cockpit as Kat and Cruger did their best against the Avatar. Despite being smaller, the robot packed as much firepower as they did, and bundled it all together with extraordinarily thick armour.

"Armour's virtually non-existent, the lasers are on the verge of overheating and we're starting to lose power as well," Kat reported as another laser struck them, causing her to grip the side of the panel to maintain her balance. "I'm giving the evacuation orders to everyone in the Base."

"Good. Keep going Kat. We're all that stands in between the city and the destruction of it," Cruger said, gritting his teeth.

Kat nodded, and continued tapping at the keys. Within the safety zones, alarms blared as hatches that led to the outside opened. The people within the safety zones stepped into the hatches, as escape units blasted off the Delta Command Megazord. Morgana was shuffled into one of them along with many others who had been kept in the securtiy cells. The next barrage of lasers from its fingers knocked more bits of armour off the Avatar, which now was showing signs of the battle. One of its red 'eyes' was off, the armour was marked and ruined in places, but it still kept going.

"_Eliminate,"_ the Avatar rumbled, targeting the Delta Command Megazord and firing.

The laser punched through the leg and wiped out huge portions of critical components. That was the last straw for the battered Delta Command Megazord, as it started collapse. Lights flickered, and then died as the last of the power dried up, as the arms fell to the huge Megazord's sides.

"Kat! Hold on!" Cruger shouted, as the Delta Command Megazord toppled.

The entire cockpit was shaken as the Delta Command Megazord struck the ground, and lay there.

"Commander!" Jack shouted as the four S.W.A.T. Flyers emerged. "You alright?"

The four S.W.A.T. Flyers buzzed around the victorious Avatar, peppering it with laser fire. It tried to return fire, but the Flyers were too fast for it and the Gatling guns lacked the power necessary to stop them. Similarly, the Flyer's weapons weren't powerful enough to do any significant damage to the Avatar.

* * *

"Commander?" Kat coughed as she unsteadily got up.

The entire cockpit was on its side, so as she got up, she fell to the wall, which had become the floor. Kat coughed, laying there for a moment. Every part of her ached, especially the bruises. But she had to get to Cruger. Getting up, Kat gripped onto one of the stations and slowly and painfully pulled herself up. Climbing up slowly using the stations as handholds, Kat reached Cruger's station, and saw the Commander lying against his chair, still on it despite being sideways.

"Doggie?" Kat asked fearfully.

"Kat," he groaned, waking up. "What's happening?"

"The S.W.A.T. Flyers can't stop the Avatar," she said. "Careful Doggie. The cockpit's wrong way around."

"Kat, get to Bridge's Flyer," Cruger groaned.

"What?"

"Use Bridge's Flyer. They need it to form the S.W.A.T. Megazord if we want to destroy it."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine Kat. Get going," Cruger said.

Kat hesitated. She didn't want to leave her friend in a state where his pain and discomfort was obvious, yet she didn't want to let the Rangers be destroyed.

"I'll come back for you," she said at last, forcing open the door and leaving.

* * *

"How much punishment can this guy take?" Jack demanded as his Flyer dove down and fired on the Avatar which tried to return with a laser, which missed.

"Keep going. He'll go down eventually," Z said as she fired on it with Syd. Her Flyer was rocked by impacts from the Avatar's Gatling guns. "I'm hit!"

"You alright?" Sky asked as he and Jack attacked it from the side.

"Nothing's broken. Probably just scratched the paint though."

"Guys, I don't think this is working," Syd said after her third attack run.

"Then you should try the Megazord," they heard Kat say.

"Kat?"

"Right here," she said as Bridge's Flyer pulled up alongside them.

"Alright, go Kat! Come on guys, let's bring it together," Jack said confidently.

In the air, the five Flyers combined to form the S.W.A.T. Megazord, which descended onto the Avatar with a kick that knocked it back. With both blasters out, the S.W.A.T. Megazord hammered the Avatar with a barrage of lasers that blew bits of armour off. The Avatar aimed at them again, and fired the laser.

"Look out!" Jack shouted, as the S.W.A.T. Megazord flew up to avoid the laser, which carved into the building behind them, cutting it apart.

Diving in front of the Avatar, they fired again and again, to the same effect as most of the lasers did only superficial damage.

"We need to use the S.W.A.T. cannon," Kat said. "But we need a distraction in order to use it."

"Why?"

"That laser might cut into the cannon's reactor, which would explode. I'm quite sure that you do not want that happening."

"Well, in the mean time, let's do what we can without the cannon," Sky responded.

The S.W.A.T. Megazord and the damaged Avatar fought against each other, with the Avatar sustaining more damage from the S.W.A.T. Megazord which avoided a great deal of the Avatar's attacks. The twin blasters fired again and struck the Avatar, forcing the robot back again as it fired its laser.

This time it struck the S.W.A.T. Megazord directly in the chest, sending the Megazord crashing back into the ground. Smoke rose from its chest, but the laser had only scorched the armour and hadn't penetrated to the vulnerable systems that it protected. Getting up, the S.W.A.T. Megazord closed the distance with the boosters. Once close it fired both blasters at full power, doing their best to crack the armour.

The Avatar stood its ground, and activated its flamethrower, spewing liquid fire onto the S.W.A.T. Megazord, which staggered back, explosions going off all around them.

"Back off!" Jack shouted.

They raced off, with the flames trailing after them as the Avatar switched back to the laser, which scarred the road next to them.

"What's the damage?" Sky panted.

Kat checked the systems.

"We're still good," she said.

"We really could use with a distraction for it right now," Syd said watching as the Avatar resumed the burning of even more buildings. Most of the buildings surrounding their battle were aflame, as the Avatar slowly started the destruction of Newtech City.

"How fast can we form the cannon?" asked Z, seeing as the Avatar was busy burning.

"Not fast enough," Kat said.

"Then let's do without it," Sky impatiently said.

"We can't damage it properly without the cannon!" Kat snapped. "I understand that you want to get this over and done with quickly, but it doesn't mean that we do it without the proper equipment! We cannot with what we have except for the S.W.A.T. Cannon destroy that."

"Incoming!" Jack shouted, lifting them high into the air as a laser blast struck where they had been moments before.

They returned fire, but apart from knocking out another one of the Avatar's sensor eyes, they failed to do any damage. Satisfied with what it had done to Newtech's west, the Avatar started to move slowly towards Newtech's downtown.

"It's headed downtown!" Syd exclaimed.

The S.W.A.T. Megazord started to step back as the Avatar slowly lumbered towards the next part of Newtech City. Each step it took shook the roads. They raised the twin blasters and fired at the Avatar, which ignored their shots and continued walking. It raised its arm, and fired the laser again. The beam seared the street underneath the S.W.A.T. Megazord as it flew up again.

As they conceded ground before the steadily advancing warmech, Jack noticed people were starting to run out of their shops, houses and cars were starting to drive away as they drew closer.

"Come on guys, think! Let's find a way to bring it down!"

"You'll need my help," a weak voice suddenly said over the communications.

"Commander?" asked five people in disbelief.

A barrage of lasers flew up from the ground, and struck the rear of the Avatar. The explosions blasted more armour off as it turned to the source of the attack: the crippled Delta Command Megazord. The Avatar turned around fully, and fired at the downed Megazord as it too fired back.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy it already!" Cruger shouted.

"Alright, let's go!" Jack shouted.

The S.W.A.T. Megazord transformed into the S.W.A.T. Cannon, which was levelled at the turned Avatar.

"You're going down!" they all shouted, and fired, diverting every last bit of energy into the cannon, nearly doubling the output.

A massive beam erupted from the Cannon, and flew at the Avatar, which turned. It raised its own laser, and fired, but for once, its laser was miniscule compared to the S.W.A.T. Cannon's. The blast struck the Avatar full on, illuminating the jet-black colour of it against the bright beam. Explosions bloomed up and down the Avatar's body as the armour disintegrated from the blast.

When the beam finally died away, the Avatar stood for a moment, smoke rising from every nook and cranny. It weakly tried to raise its arm, before the limb dropped with a mechanical whir. It stood for another moment more, before it collapsed, the impact shaking the city.

The S.W.A.T. Cannon transformed back into the S.W.A.T. Megazord, which dropped to one knee, drained of its energy.

Inside the cockpit, the five Rangers demorphed and sat there. Jack cracked his knuckles, Sky stretched, Kat closed her eyes and smiled, as Z and Syd wore grins.

"Good job guys," Kat said.

"We couldn't have done it without the Commander," Sky said.

"Oh God, Doggie!"

The S.W.A.T. Megazord quickly started to move to the fallen Delta Command Megazord, lying on the ground. Its armour was even more scarred now, and had several holes through its chest. But still, it slowly got up, helped by the much smaller S.W.A.T. Megazord.

"Commander, are you alright?" Kat asked.

"I'll live."

"How did you get the Delta Command Megazord active? We saw it fall," Z said.

"Ah, Kat was just lying," Cruger joked weakly as the Delta Command Megazord started to revert back to the Base as more and more people came out, clapping.

Kat looked back at the smoking, fallen remains of the Avatar. With it destroyed, and the Sect of the Reaper's leaders all gone, the threat was finally over.

* * *

A.N: I haven't written Zord/Megazord battles for a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And by the way, there is an Avatar is Command and Conquer 3. It is called the Avatar, but it's nowhere near as tough as I had described it here. This is just my version, and I thought it would make things a little more desperate if it was much, much tougher. Really, all you have to do to stop it is just mass lots of rocket troops (if it's by itself of course. Anything more, well, lots of tanks do as well ;)).

Oh, and if you're wondering what Hell March or Hell March 2 sounds like, you can find them on Youtube. Type Hell March into Youtube, and the first and fifth video (with the orange and blue nuclear signs respectively) are it.

I'll leave all the credits to the next and final chapter, which is just wrapping things up. It won't nearly be as long as this one, but I'll appreciate the same support for this chapter as well.

See ya next week with the ending (epilogue) to Sect of the Reaper! Oh yeah, READ PLEASE AND ANSWER PLEASE: Would you prefer the new fic to be posted along side with the epilogue, or a week after? Leave in your review, please, and thanks.


	15. Epilogue

Sect of the Reaper

A.N: I'll leave it all to the end ;) And be warned, there is a _lot_ at the end. I am not joking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

The Newtech City Hospital was crammed full of patients. The recent attacks on Newtech Plaza, the Avatar and occasional gang violence had seen the hospital fuller than it ever had been. There were so many in fact, that some had to be diverted to the Delta Base's Infirmary, where Dr. Felix and his staff worked tirelessly over the night.

Bridge was in the Newtech Hospital, which was the main reason why Sky, Kat, Syd and Z were in the lobby, waiting. Jack was standing in the line to the receptionist while they sat down or stood around the area, with Syd flicking through a magazine, Z once again listening to music, Sky pacing around and Kat observed the people and area, her arms folded.

"Hey Kat, you want to try this?" Z asked from where she was sitting, holding out an earphone for her.

"No, thank you. It probably wouldn't fit in my ear either way," Kat said with a smile.

Z shrugged, and placed it back in her ear, tapping her foot in time with the music.

"Why would Kat listen to that…noise you call music?" Syd asked.

"It's not like she's going to listen to yours either," Z shot back. "And at least this is better."

"It is so not…"

Kat tuned out the rest of their argument with a slight smile and a shake of her head. Things were already going back to normal, with the exception that the Delta Base was very heavily damaged, and that the Delta Runners needed an extensive overhaul. They would definitely keep her busy for the next few months or so.

"Well guys, Bridge is on the seventh level, ward 715," Jack announced as he came up, cutting Syd and Z's argument short.

"It's definitely about time," Syd said, getting up.

They followed Jack to the elevator to the seventh level and soon found themselves in ward 715, where Bridge was recovering.

"Hey guys!" Bridge said, waving as they came up.

"Hey Bridge. You look well," Z said.

Despite having being burnt badly by the Avatar's laser, Bridge still was his usual self.

"Well, they say it's healing really well, and that I should be outta here in a few days time," Bridge said. "I can't wait either; their toast isn't buttery enough."

They laughed as a rather uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So," Bridge said, trying to find a new subject. "What're you guys doing now?"

"Same old, same old. Still trying to get used to an evil, megalomaniacal Kat," said Jack as Kat rolled her eyes.

"Cruger's stuck in the Infirmary for a while as well," Sky said. "The Delta Command Megazord really took a beating."

"So the phrase 'size doesn't matter' is true then," Bridge mused.

"Not this time at least," Sky said.

"You'd better get well soon," Kat said. "After all, you don't want to miss the graduation ceremony, do you?"

"Ah, that," Bridge sighed. "I wonder if I can extend my stay here any longer?"

"Not with us bringing you this," Syd said as she pulled out a bag and handed it to Bridge.

He opened it curiously, and reached in.

"Toast!" he exclaimed, pulling out a slice.

"Buttered just the way you like it," Syd said.

"Thanks Syd," Bridge said as he started to eat. "Did you bring anymore by any chance?"

She shook her head.

"I think we'll leave you and your toast to be for now," Sky said.

"Sure," Bridge said, biting into another piece. "Thanks guys."

"We'll see you later," Jack said.

"Yeah, probably tonight. We'll drop by after patrols," Z said.

"Get better soon," Kat said as she hugged him.

They left, to the sound of Bridge crunching on his toast.

* * *

Despite having being injured and only barely cleared for duty less than two days ago, Cruger already stood in the Command Centre, still bandaged and limping. He still barked out orders and even punished the odd cadet as usual, despite his less than fortunate circumstances.

With a groan, he sat down at his desk and pulled a pile of reports closer. There was a lot to be done, and he wanted to get it over and done with quickly. He was also expecting a call from Birdie sooner or later. He wanted to get that over and done with as soon as possible as well.

He had only finished a single report and was starting on his second when the doors hissed open, and in strode Kat. Despite having Bridge back on the team (even though he was still in the hospital), Kat still wore the B-Squad jacket that Jack had given to her what seemed an eternity ago.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she came closer.

"I'm fine Kat," he grunted.

She raised her brow. She knew when he was lying, and he knew it as well.

"..The chest still hurts a bit, and Felix has given me some medication which I have to take everyday," he admitted, not meeting her eyes, which felt like they were boring into his being.

"At least you're healing," Kat pointed out as he finally looked up at her.

"True. How are the repairs going?"

"You know that the Base took quite a bit of damage. However, we're starting to make some progress. It'll still take another few months to reach our operational capacity before the Avatar attack, with what has to be replaced and all," Kat said with a shrug.

"That's good to hear. And what happened to the Avatar?" he questioned.

"It's been stored in the underground Zord Bay," Kat answered. "I'm going to be studying it for a while after all repairs to everything has been done. Maybe I can get something out of it."

"You do that," he said. "And also, how is Morgana?"

"She's behaving herself," Kat said. "None of the guards have reported anything wrong with her or any strange or violent behaviour. It's like she's a changed woman."

"We all have changed," Cruger said as Kat nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Kat said, moving closer until she was standing right next to him.

Her hand reached into her pocket, and out of sight from anyone else in the Command Centre, deposited the white morpher that he had given her onto his desk.

"What about it?" he asked, as she stared at him.

* * *

Gruumm sat about in the bridge of the Terror warship. The entire ship had been quite silent without Morgana's constant complaining, which he had somewhat gotten used to. He still wasn't used to the fact that she had betrayed him…even though he had betrayed her.

"They failed," he spoke to himself, thinking of everything that had gone wrong, and what could have been done.

None of it was his fault. In fact, the only reason it had gone wrong was because one of them- Michele was apparently her name- had decided that they would no longer serve him. She had deliberately leaked information about their plans so that S.P.D. could infiltrate the organisation with one of their members.

None of it could have been his fault. He certainly couldn't have planned for a mutiny from his own people, or for S.P.D.'s sheer will to survive. After all, the Avatar had done more damage to Newtech City than any of his other plans, apart from ones that were going to utilise space debris as weapons. But that was for later. He did after all, have any entire army backing him, all the forces of the Troobian Empire. But some things just couldn't be planned for, and he didn't have a contingency plan for everything.

"Broodwing!" he shouted.

The bat-like arms dealer dropped down from wherever he had been and stepped forward.

"Yes, Emperor?" he asked.

"We need a new plan to conquer S.P.D., this time once and for all," he said.

"Of course. And if you need anything, weapons, soldiers, equipment, I can get it all to you; for a fee, naturally. I can even get access to black-market weapons if you need them, but they cost quite a bit more than usual."

"When the time comes, I will pay you for your services. But until then, I have little need for soldiers or weapons. But when the time comes, you had better be ready," Gruumm said.

"Is that all, Emperor? I have a few…other things to deal with."

"You may leave Broodwing," Gruumm said, with a wave of his hand.

Broodwing swept out of the room, walking quickly. He had other business dealings to take care of, but some things were better off unnoticed by Gruumm…or S.P.D.

* * *

"Right, so how do I look?" Bridge asked as he and Sky quickly dressed in their room.

The two of them had come in late for a meeting, where it was discovered that they were needed at C-Squad's promotion ceremony that was about to take place soon. _Really_ soon.

"Why are you asking me?" Sky asked as he slipped on his S.P.D. jacket. "After all, we are just wearing our dress uniforms, which don't look any different from our normal ones."

"Yeah, but this is a ceremony. It needs the uniform to look a little better," Bridge said as he adjusted his collar.

"You boys done in there yet?" Syd asked as she poked her head in their room. "Sorry, should have knocked."

"Yes, you should've," Sky said as he straightened his uniform.

"It was just a mistake," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah well, all is forgiven," Bridge interjected. "Syd, how does my uniform look? Is it better?"

"Better than what? Sky's? Or Jack's? Because if you're talking about Jack, you already look better than him," she asked as she walked into the room.

She helped Bridge a little, having to stand up a bit, due to the height difference between her and most of the squad.

"There," she said, as she stepped back. "You look good Bridge. Sky, your hair is good as it is already. Just leave it alone."

Sky stopped with his hair, and then proceeded to straighten his uniform for the umpteenth time.

"Sky!" Syd moaned. "We're all waiting for you! And you say I take the longest getting dressed!"

"Give me a minute Syd," he said.

"This isn't your promotion ceremony you know," Syd pointed out. "I would have understood taking so long for your promotion ceremony, but this isn't it."

At last Sky stopped straightening his uniform, and walked out of the room with Syd and Bridge. In the Rec Room Jack and Z sat around, waiting for them.

"It's about time," Jack said, getting up.

"Cruger's going to be so mad if we turn up late," Z said as they walked out to the back of the Base, on the grounds where the ceremony was going to take place.

There were already a great deal of cadets there, sitting at the various seats that had been set. A stage was also set up, where Nathan and Lily were sitting. Kat was standing there as well, along with Cruger.

"Commander," they saluted once they came up.

"Take your seats," he said.

"Is it me or did he seem really…annoyed, that we came late?" Syd whispered.

"He's not annoyed at you, just that the ceremony is going to take a while," Kat said as she came up and sat beside them.

Finally, there was silence as Cruger cleared his throat.

"Cadets and officers," he began. "These last few weeks have been without a doubt the hardest ones we have faced. It has taken its toll on C-Squad; they suffered three of their closest friends' death, the first of many targets, among others. Aaron Johnson, James Fincher and Du'Vat will always be remembered both within us and within the halls of S.P.D."

There was silence, as the people remembered the three.

"However, I am proud to present three new people who have joined Nathan Jones and Lily Jameson within C-Squad. Please join me in congratulating Crystal Yin, Nakai Yometo and Graham Grant for their new position as C-Squad members."

There was a thunderous applause as the three cadets received their new jackets as the other looked. They shook hands with Cruger before sitting back down.

"In addition, there is another announcement I have to make. Recent events have proven the need for another Ranger. We were running short handed, as B-Squad, without Cadet Carson, and with Dr. Manx temporarily filling in for him, tried their best. However, it is proven that another Ranger will be needed. This person has proven her dedication to S.P.D. through all the years I have been here. She has all the qualities to become a Ranger, but due to her position, cannot fulfil the position of a full-time Ranger. I would like to congratulate Dr. Katherine Manx for taking the position as our new reserve Ranger."

There was clapping, as Kat gave a smile.

* * *

"So, new C-Squad cadets and a new Ranger," Jack said as B and C-Squad sat in the empty Rec Room.

The three new members sat and looked nervous in the presence of B-Squad.

"Hey, chill out," Z said. "We're not going to bite."

"Except for Sky," Syd put in. "But his bark is worse than his bite."

"If you ever need anything, just ask me!" Jack said, sitting back between Syd and Z. "Target practice, something annoying you, whatever! Even lady problems," he added with a wink.

"Jack, why would anyone go to you for relationship advice?" Syd said.

"Because this man is a big hit with the ladies. I tell you now, I don't hit on Z. One, she's my sister, not literally but close enough, and two, she'd break my arms. But, I have asked Kat to strip, which she didn't do, unfortunately, and I have hit on Syd, and survived!" he said triumphantly before Syd and Z both punched him. "Ow! I take it all back!"

They all laughed as the doors opened, and in walked Kat.

"Hey Kat!" they said as she walked over.

"Hi Kat," Lily and Nathan said.

"Hello Dr. Manx," said the three newest members.

"Looks like you have some work to do," Kat said to Nathan and Lily. "You need to get them to start calling me Kat."

"Hey Kat, why don't you come and sit here," Jack called out. "Once that happens, I'll be the luckiest man alive. That is, until all three of you rip me apart. But hey, if you're going to die, at least it's by the three sexiest women alive, right?"

They all laughed again, even Sky as Kat walked over and bent down in front of Jack.

"Hey Jack, you have something on your chin," she said, pointing.

"What?" Jack asked as he looked down, just as Kat flicked him. "Oww!"

They laughed as Jack clutched his nose and Kat took off her jacket. She threw it onto his face as she sat down next to Bridge and Sky.

"Thanks Kat," Jack deadpanned as he removed the jacket. "Hmm, smells nice. I think I'll keep it."

"Dream on," Syd said as she snatched it back and threw it to Kat.

"This is kinda too crazy for me, so I think I'll just go and leave now…" Nathan said, getting up.

"Oh no you don't! Get him!"

Jack and Lily got up and tackled Nathan to the ground, halfway to the door.

"You're not going anywhere! Not until at least we've embarrassed you twice," Jack said, as Z suddenly leapt onto his back. "Oof! Z!"

There was chaos as Syd tried to get Z off Jack, Sky and Bridge went over to help and the other three tried to escape. Bridge managed to stop them, falling back onto the pile as Kat tripped over Sky and they too ended up in the human pile.

They tried to separate themselves to no avail, with Jack tangled up with Z and Syd, Bridge mixed up in the mess with Kat and Sky somewhere as well.

The door opened, and in walked Cruger, who saw the pile.

"…I don't want to know," he said, turning and leaving.

* * *

A.N: Well, finally, we've reached the end of Sect of the Reaper. Some epilogue, eh?

Well, I want to thank the following people for taking the time to review any amount of times:

Terrific Tina (as always, true to your penname), Blackguard (I'll beat your ninja monkeys/monkey ninjas (what's the difference?) someday…), Kat Ranger (thanks for all the outside help as well), CathyD (thanks for reviewing that one time, appreciated ;)), Pinkrangersforever (thanks for reviewing a couple of times, and good luck with your stories), Muse10 (your lack of torches with pitchforks disgusts me! And thanks for the comments as well), prettynpink8 (again, appreciated), Kyoshiro-Crimson-King (thanks for reviewing, and not just being an alerter), pyschodogg398 –lazy (no, you may not kick me), and last but not least, 666theBANSHEE (great timing!). Kudos to all you guys and gals!

If you reviewed after this chapter was posted, and you weren't mentioned, then thank you as well. Maybe next time you'll get mentioned ;)

All of your support was really great. It made writing this fun (and sometimes a little stressful, but that's mainly me trying to get it out on time).

Thanks to the people who have alerted, but haven't reviewed (I'd appreciate seeing/reading your opinion, and it is the last chapter):

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, Dyrne-Faemne, Lucid Lady, the real vampire

I suppose I should (have to) thank the readers as well. I mean, without all you guys/gals out there reading this, where would it be without you? Nothing! So a very, very big thank you for reading this, and I really hope you enjoyed it!

As I said before: the titled was inspired by Reaper-17, a subfaction in Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (which I hope to get soon). The Avatar in the previous chapter also was based on the Avatar from Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. So despite me saying it wasn't, I guess it turned into a semi-crossover anyway. Oh well, what can I do?

And I noticed that this is the first fic I've written for PR without Kat/Bridge or a hint of it…time to change things soon ;) I know you all miss my Kat/Bridge…but I aim to conquer Kat/Sky soon! (Joking, that really would be messed up…but there's a mention of it in my other semi-humorous fic 'Crossroads', but _someone's_ probably already beaten me to the punch…).

For those who want to know about my next work…yes, the next PR fic I am writing (and in the process of) is S.P.D. Or at least, based on the characters of S.P.D., because it is really, really different and only uses the characters from S.P.D. From my plan, it's going to be quite a story (length wise I mean), but that's really up to you I suppose when you do read it.

So, if you're still reading this massively overblown Author's Note, I just want to say a final thanks for all those readers/reviewers out there. So thank you all, and enjoy the first chapter of my newest fic! Go check it out tomorrow (it's more of a taste of what's coming) and see ya then!


End file.
